Day
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Apa hidup dalam kebohongan itu lebih baik. Setidaknya tak ada yang terluka untuk saat ini /KyuWook Fic/Genderswitch/Chapter 14 END/ Riview Please
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Hei, kembalikan! Jangan sentuh barangku!"

"Andwae, Kyu mau ini!"

"Tidak boleh, ~Bika~ punyaku!"

"Kyu mau ini!"

"Jangan macam-macam anak kecil!"

Suasana gaduh itu hampir setiap hari terjadi dirumah itu. Rumah sederhana dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas, di atas hamparan tikar yang lebarnya 1x2 meter itu terdapat 2 bocah yang saling adu mata-siapa-yang-paling-besar? sambil menarik-narik sebuah boneka barbie rambut pirang yang kini dalam keadaan telanjang karena ulah mereka.

"Lepas! lepas!" pekik si bocah perempuan, tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menarik bagian perut boneka yang ia beri nama 'Bika' itu sedangkan satu tangan yang bebas berusaha menampar-nampar punggung tangan lawannya.

Si lawan diyakini adalah seorang bocah berkelamin laki-laki juga setahun lebih muda dari si bocah perempuan. Mata bocah laki-laki itu berkilat, oh, ia mencoba melotot lagi. Hati-hati nak matamu bisa keluar karena usahamu yang kelewat keras. "Nda mau! belikan(berikan)!" Kelewat sudah bertekad, bocah tampan yang omongannya masih cadel itu makin memperkuat tarikannya pada boneka yang sama sekali bukan tipenya. Boneka yang selalu dikatakan paling cantik dan selalu dipamerkan oleh si bocah perempuan itu tak sama ubahnya dengan kurcaci jelek berambut gimbal yang setiap disisir pasti akan nyangkut. Robot Kantamnya ribuan kali lebih cantik, ribuan kali? Padahal berhitung satu sampai sepuluh ia belum becus.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku!" Ahh, bocah perempuan umur lima tahun itu terlalu mendramatisir.

"Cepat lepaskan Bika!"

"Nda mau ya nda mau!"

Si bocah perempuan meletakkan telunjuknya didahi lawannya, membuat si bocah cadel menjulingkan matanya keatas. "Lepaskan, dasar anak setan!" ditoyornya kepala si bocah laki-laki sampai mendongak pasrah.

Tapi genggamannya tak mengendur sedikitpun, meski tangannya kecil dan tubuhnya terbilang lebih mungil dari bocah perempuan didepannya. Dia yakin yang namanya pria itu yang akan menang, yang jadi 'jagoan', Spiderman saja pria, Power Rangers juga pria, Batman, bahkan robot Kantamnya juga pria Setidaknya robot yang ia banggakan itu tidak memakai rok.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana tentang Cat Women, Sailormoon atau Ibu Kita Kartini, dia tak akan peduli.

"Jangan tarik rambutnya!"

"Sepelti nih?" seperti disuruh seringaian terbentuk diwajah mungil nan tampan itu, tak bisa dibayangkan anak 4 tahun pandai menyeringai.

**PLUKK..BRUK**

Sekarang tersisalah barbie tanpa kepala di tangan si bocah perempuan dan si bocah satunya jatuh duduk terjungkal karena terlalu bersemangat menarik, bocah itu mengoceh kesal saat disadari yang ia dapat hanya kepala sebesar jeruk nipis dan rambut gimbal sebagai bonusnya.

"Uhhh." Ia bangkit berdiri lalu dilemparnya kepala itu jauh-jauh sebelumnya dengan ayunan penuh esmosi.

Si bocah perempuan tambah melotot.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu! Cepat ambil"

"Ndakk!" bocah laki-laki berteriak lantang

"Pulang sana, pulang kerumahmu. Aku tak pernah suka kau ada disini! Sana pergi!" Si bocah perempuan terus mendorong-dorong punggung bocah yang harusnya bisa ia anggap adik hingga bocah itu kembali jatuh terduduk, tapi kali ini ditanah bukan ditikar. mata bocah laki-laki mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mulai bergetar.

Ohoho.. Alamat buruk untuk si jagoan wanita setelah ini.

"Hu..hu huwaaaa..huwaaa..huwaaa!"

Si bocah perempuan menutup kedua telinganya dan berlari setelah mengambil kepala 'Bika' yang rambutnya sedikit terkotori pasir lalu meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.. tapi..

"Heyoo, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa, biarkan aku pergi eonni."

Si bocah perempuan terus berontak saat sang kakak mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya mengangkat panci dari atas kompor hingga ia ada dalam posisi menggandul.

"Huwaaa..huwaaa..hhuhhu!"

"Kyunniee!" suara pekikan dari dalam rumah membuat tangisan bocah laki-laki itu berjeda, sedikit ia angkat sudut bibirnya saat melirik si bocah perempuan yang tak berdaya dalam cengkraman kakaknya.

"Huwaaaa..huwaaa!"

Semakin dikencangkan suara tangisannya itu sembari mengucek kedua matanya agar air asin yang keluar dari sana bertambah banyak. "Kyunnie!" Pekikkan itu terdengar lagi, masih dengan orang yang sama. Yeoja yang menginjak umur kepala 3 lari berhambur ke arah si bocah laki-laki, dipeluknya anak itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya lalu ia menggendong anak yang kini masih sedikit terisak itu.

"Wookie, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyunnie. Apa umma pernah mengajarimu berbuat nakal?" Yeoja itu beralih menatap dan melotot pada si bocah perempuan, ia berjalan mendekati anak bungsunya masih dalam posisi menggendong.

Puk..Puk..

Dipukulnya keras pantat anak perempuan itu dan teotan kecil namun menimbulkan bekas kebiru-biruan juga ia tinggalkan di pantat empuk itu.

Mata si bocah perempuan mulai berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha untuk tak menangis. Ia bisa melihat wajah musuhnya saat sang umma berbalik. Bocah cadel itu menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya ishh tahu saja bocah itu sedang tertawa.

Srett..

"Wookie kenapa tak pernah bisa akur sih dengan Kyuhyun? Dia anak yang baik loh!"

Satu lagi orang yang menyalahkannya, kakak perempuannya itu juga tak beda jauh dengan ummanya. Selalu dan selalu ia yang disalahkan, selalu dan selalu di bagian akhir ia yang mendapat pukulan dan teotan dipantat. Dikeluarga itu tak ada yang memperdulikan perasaannya. Meski ia masih berumur lima tahun tapi ia bisa merasakan sakit hati, terlebih sang umma yang lebih menyayangi bocah setan itu daripada dia. Hey, anak lima tahun! Kau akan melupakan kejadian ini. Kau tak akan menyimpan kenangan ini terlalu lama dimemorimu yang masih terbilang sempit jadi berhentilah berfikiran iri.

Bocah perempuan itu mendongak menatap wajah kakaknya yang berselisih umur 4 tahun dengannya, "Tapi bocah setan itu yang nakal, dia menyakiti 'Bika'," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan bagian kepala dan badan bonekanya yang ia genggam.

Kakaknya tersenyum lalu menyentil hidungnya "Namanya itu Kyuhyun, jangan panggil dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aigo, boneka ini kan bisa dibetulkan. Nah bereskan?"

Mata si bocah perempuan berbinar saat melihat 'Bika'nya dalam keadaan utuh lagi, ia memeluk perut kakaknya erat "Heechul eonni memang pintar. Kalau sudah besar eonni jadi tukang memperbaiki barang rusak saja," ucapan polos itu terlontar dari bibir merah mungilnya. Sebuah usul yang membuat eonninya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jadi tukang memperbaiki barang? Ia bercita-cita menjadi dokter tahu. Yah cita-cita kebanyakan anak SD.

"Shtt, Chullie."

"Eh, Hankyung sini."

Si bocah perempuan menekuk wajahnya melihat seorang pemuda seumuran kakaknya tengah memanggil kakaknya dengan bahasa isyarat. Bukannya bisu, cuma ia tak mau terkena damprat ibu dari temannya itu.

"Ah, ne ne. Aku kesitu."

"Ya, eonni mau kemana?" bocah itu menarik ujung kaos denim kakaknya yang akan beranjak berbalik. "Wookie. Shhhhtt"

.

Bocah itu berjalan dengan muka yang masih ditekuk, ia memasuki rumahnya sendirian. Selalu saja begitu, ditinggal bermain dengan sang kakak, tapi ia tak terlalu tega untuk melaporkan pada ummanya ketika kakaknya pergi bersama pemuda bernama Hangeng itu, pasalnya saat pulang kerumah pakaian kakaknya pasti kotor belepotan dan sang umma akan berkoar seperti biasa, dan hal itu selalu berulang-ulang terjadi.

Saat sampai diruang tengah emosi bocah perempuan kembali bangkit. Dilihatnya disofa sang umma memangku si bocah setan. Bocah setan? Apa salahnya kau memanggilnya Kyuhyun?

Salah, dia memang tak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama pada bocah yang dianggapnya musuh abadi dalam mencari perhatian keluarganya. Apa semua anak asuhan itu selalu lebih diutamakan daripada anak sendiri? Dia hanya sedang cemburu.

"Umma yang ini atit."

"Benarkah? aigo sini umma obati."

Rasa irinya makin bertambah melihat sang umma meniup lutut bocah laki-laki itu.

Huh licik

Yang jatuh tadikan pantatnya bukan lututnya.

"Wookie? kenapa berdiri dipintu. Duduk sini! Kau belum minta maaf pada Kyu." Ummanya menepuk sofa sebelah yang kosong.

Apa minta maaf? Demi apa ia harus minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tak dilakukannya. Minta maaf pada bocah setan itu? Lebih baik ia terkurung dikamar mandi seharian.

"Hey.. Wookie~ya! Dasar anak nakal! Maafkan dia ne Kyu." Yeoja yang sering dipanggil umma menggeleng atas kelakuan putri bungsunya yang malah berlari masuk. Dasar pembuat onar dan keras kepala.

Yeoja itu beralih menatap lekat anak didepannya. pandangannya melembut seraya menciumi pucuk kepala anak lak-laki dipangkuannya dan memeluknya erat, ia terlalu menyayangi anak itu.

"Teukki eonni!"

"Eh? Kibummie?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Huwaa, Kyu gamau pelgi, Kyu mau ama Teukki umma aja," bocah itu mengerang lagi, saat akan dimasukkan kemobil ada-ada saja usaha yang dilakukannya untuk bisa lolos.

"Kyuhyun!" Lolos lagi, yeoja yang berdiri didepan mobil menatap kecewa pada bocah yang kini memeluk seorang yeoja yang lebih tua darinya. Harusnya ia yang mendapat pelukan dari aegyanya.

"Sabar Bummie!" Sang suami menepuk pelan punggungnya dan mendekati anak yang dipanggil Kyu. Bocah itu mengeratkan pelukannya dileher yeoja yang dianggapnya umma kedua saat melihat appanya mendekat dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Kyuhyun, sayang umma kan?" tanya si appa. Bocah itu mendongak menatap umma pertamanya yang mencoba tersenyum lembut meski perasaannya sakit. Bocah itu mengangguk kemudian.

"Kalau begitu Kyuhyun mau kan ikut umma dan appa?"

Bocah itu menaikkan alisnya lalu beralih menatap umma yang dirangkulnya, tangan kecilnya mengusap airmata yang membasahi wajah ibu asuhnya "Tapi Kyu maunya Teukki umma ikut!"

Hiks.. Yeoja didepan mobil terisak mendengar penuturan anaknya. Rasanya sakit. Suaminya menoleh seolah mengatakan 'Jangan menangis. Percaya padaku semua akan berjalan lancar!'

Semua yang ada disitu ikut tak kuasa menahan tangis. Kecuali satu bocah berumur lima tahun yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari teras rumahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada seperti nenek-nenek. Dalam hati ia bersorak girang 'Anak setan, pergilah secepatnya. Pergi! Pergi!'

Kenapa juga umma dan appanya ikut menangis disana? Kakaknya juga ikut menggigit jari menahan isak. Saat ia pergi piknik TK kemarin saja tak ada yang menangisinya. Dasar bocah setan anak emas!

"Kibummie, apa salahnya kalian tinggal lebih lama lagi. Aku..aku hiks." Air mata itu semakin deras Dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu, berkali-kali pula ciuman didaratkan dipipi mungil nan mulus milik anak itu. Meski tak menangis ia tahu anak itu juga tak ingin pisah darinya. Dia benar-benar belum siap. Ia tahu hari ini pasti akan tiba, melepas anak asuhannya. Ia menatap iba pada appa Kyuhyun seolah memohon. Dari belakang Kangin mencengkeram bahunya dan menggeleng perlahan.

Dahi si bocah laki-laki berkerut saat peluk yang diterimanya melonggar.

"Kyuhyun, lihat appa!" Bocah itu berganti menatap sang appa yang menangkupkan telapak tangan mereka.

Pria berdasi itu tampak memutar otak "Emm, apa yang paling Kyu inginkan saat ini?"

"Kyuhyun mau malkasnya(markasnya) lobot(robot) Kantam yang buesaaalll appa.!" bocah itu merentangkan tangannya menggambarkan sesuatu yang ia katakan besar.

Si appa mengacak rambut ikalnya "Kalau Kyuhyun ikut appa, setelah ini appa akan berikan markas yang buesaaarr. Tidak cuma itu, kita juga akan beli kereta. Katanya Kyu mau kereta?"

Bocah itu mengangguk "Keleta(kereta) eksples(ekspress) ne!"

"Pasti dong untuk jagoan appa! Jadi ikut appa kan?"

Bocah itu menghambur kepelukan appanya "Ne, Kyu ikut appa."

Bukankah anak kecil itu bebas memilih? dan saat pilihannya bukan padamu lagi kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu JungSoo. Waktu terus berputar, kenyataan akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sampai suatu saat mereka memberi waktu padamu untuk mengadukan sakit yang menimpamu.

"Eonni, mianhae hiks. Aku hanya ingin ia menganggapku sebagai ummanya."

"Gwaenchana Bummie, aku mengerti. Kau memang ummanya. Kau lebih berhak, jaga dia baik-baik." Dua yeoja itu saling berpelukan, saling menumpahkan airmata. Kyuhyun. Betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai dua orang ibu yang sangat mencintainya.

"Umma, pat cepat!" panggil si bocah laki-laki yang melongokkan kepalanya melalui kaca mobil dijok paling belakang. Rupanya ia tak sabar untuk menagih janji si appa.

Yeoja cantik itu menghapus jejak airmatanya cepat dan menoleh "Ne chagi!"

"Eonni, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Aku janji untuk mengirim surat. Chullie, shhh jangan menangis lagi ne. Semuanya terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini." Yeoja itu membungkuk dalam dihadapan keluarga Kim sebelum menyusul masuk ke mobil dan duduk disamping anaknya.

"Teukki umma dadahh. Umma minta oleh-oleh apa nanti?" ucapan polos bocah laki-laki itu membuat Leeteuk menggeleng lemah, mati-matian ia menahan airmatanya. Ia tak boleh menangis lagi.

"Chullie noona jadilah pelmaisuliku saat besal nanti." ucapan polos tanpa otak kembali ia lontarkan, ishh terlalu banyak menonton sinetron memang tak baik untuk anak.

Brrmmmmm. Mobil berderum dan mulai bergerak pelan.

"Wookiee. Jangan lindu(rindu) padaku ya," teriak bocah itu sebelum kaca mobil tertutup. Ucapan terakhirnya, bukan terakhir! Kupastikan ini bukan yang terakhir saat perasaan rumit akan tumbuh dihati kedua bocah itu nantinya.

"Lindu padaku? huh jangan harap bocah setan.!" Si bungsu keluarga Kim masih mendumel sendiri di teras rumah menirukan gaya musuhnya saat bicara. Hey, kau akan merasakan lebih dari sekedar rindu nantinya. Lebih dan lebih.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

**12 Tahun Kemudian**

**.**

"Kim Ryeowook, siswi dari SMU 1 Seoul, anak terakhir dari 2 bersaudara. Orang tua Kim YoungWoon dan Kim JungSoo benar?"

"Ne, benar."

"Baiklah, selamat kau sudah resmi menjadi murid SMU Sunchi. Seragam bisa langsung diambil di ruang Tata Usaha. Dan besok akan saya tunjukkan ruangan kelas yang akan kau tempati!"

"Baik! Terimakasih bantuannya, permisi."

Cklek

Fuhh..

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang setelah menutup pintu ruangan ber-AC itu. Suasana makin panas saat ia keluar, tapi untunglah ia bisa mengatasi ketegangan tadi.

Ryeowook mulai berjalan menyusuri lantai koridor sepi itu. Bukannya tak ada penghuni, tapi ini masih jam pelajaran jadi masih terlihat sepi.

Mata karamel Ryeowook yang terlatih membaca sekilas papan demi papan yang terpasang di setiap pintu yang ia lewati, ruang olahraga lalu ruang osis selanjutnya ruang guru dan.. nah itu ruang TU.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook? Mau ambil seragam ya, kepala sekolah sudah berpesan tadi. Ambil saja dipojok ruangan dekat lemari." Seseorang mengejutkan Ryeowook dari belakang karena melihatnya yang hanya mengintip ruangan itu dari jendela.

"Ah, ne gomawo." Ryeowook berbalik cepat dan yeoja berpakaian coklat itu sudah berjalan menjauh. Dengan sungkan Ryeowook membuka ruangan yang dari tadi hanya bisa ia intip. Hmm tak ada siapapun didalam ruangan sempit dan gelap itu. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu lebar, cahaya ikut masuk kedalam.

Uggh

Berat sih tidak! Tapi plastik besar ini susah ia angkat mengingat plastik hitam setinggi perutnya itu terlihat penuh. Apa saja isinya? Tentu saja seragam. Sekolah yang bagus seperti ini punya banyak official seragam jadi tak perlu mengeluh.

Gadis itu susah payah berjalan menyeret plastik setelah berhasil menggendongnya sebentar dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan kenapa ia harus melakukannya sendiri? Bahkan kepindahan sekolah yang tak ia inginkan ini harus ia jalani. Itupun sendiri, sendiri dan sendiri, ia bahkan terlalu naif untuk sekedar minta pertolongan satpam membawakan kresek besar itu. Appanya hanya memberi ucapan semangat dan uang saku untuk naik taksi kesini. Aigo ia lupa! Supir taksi itu pasti sudah menunggu lama. Bergegaslah.

Bruk!

"Ah mian..mian,"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!" Gadis itu menabrak pria tinggi saat sampai digerbang. Pria itu masih mengenakan seragam olahraganya, sepertinya memang habis olahraga diluar kelas. Pria itu ikut berjongkok memungut barang-barang yang jatuh dari plastik besar yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Kyu kau kalah!" Suara namja yang juga mengenakan seragam olahraga membuat pria itu menoleh. Namja itu terus berlari sembari tersenyum remeh pada pria yang masih dalam kegiatan mari-memungut-bersama.

"Aish, sialan!" rutuk pria itu setelah memasukkan barang terakhir kedalam plastik, Ryeowook sedikit bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan namja tampan dihadapannya akan marah.

"Itu taksimu? Sini kubawakan," ucap si pria dan mengambil alih plastik yang dipeluk yeoja itu karena terlalu besar. Jangan salahkan dirinya dengan postur pendeknya itu, tapi salahkan supir taksi yang ternyata sedang tidur dan tak membantunya.

"Gomawo, gomawo. Mian merepotkan, emm, namaku..eh?"

Ryeowook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat melihat punggung lebar itu mulai menjauh darinya. Padahal mereka belum sempat berkenalan. Tapi aku tahu namanya kok. Namanya Kyu? Benarkan. Telingaku ini masih normal, batin Ryeowook

Srett

"Eh?"

Ryeowook mengambil sebuah benda yang ada didekat kakinya. Hampir saja ia menginjak benda itu. Sebuah gelang karet warna hitam, gelang itu sudah putus.

Ryeowook memutar bola mata tanda ia sedang berfikir, sedetik kemudian ia menciumi gelang pungutannya.

"Kyaa, ini gelang namja tadi." pekik Ryeowook tertahan sambil melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil yang dapat mainan baru.

Ini awal dari semuanya, Ryeowook bahkan tak ingat siapa namja yang namanya terus ia sebut berkali-kali saat perjalanan pulang. Bagai mantra ia terus menggumamkan nama itu, bahkan dulu memanggil nama itu ia tak mau. Keterbalikan yang drastis. Ia merasa hanya perlu berterimakasih dengan yang namanya 'Kyu' itu. Oke! Kesan Ryeowook pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah, dia namja yang baik. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu mengingat Ryeowook sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang ia tinggal di Seoul sana.

Drrrttt.. Drrttt..

Ryeowook buru-buru mengambil posel yang bergetar di kantung celana jeans nya, gadis itu melengkungkan senyum tipis kala membaca deret kalimat yang terpampang di layar ponsel. Pesan dari namjachingu yang sangat ia sayangi.

Dengan cekatan Ryeowook membalas pesan masih juga dengan memperhatikan jalanan di depan untuk menginstruksi si supir taksi agar mereka tak nyasar nanti.

Terkirim!

"'Aku baik-baik saja oppa, eonni juga baik-baik saja, appa dan umma juga. Semua kepindahan ku disekolah juga lancar. Aku sangat merindukanmu Hangeng oppa! chu~'"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Wook, besok kau berangkat sekolah tak perlu naik taksi, akan boros nanti." seorang yeoja paruh baya menatap Ryeowook sekilas lalu kembali lagi pada kesibukannya memanggang daging. Ibu anak itu sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Hampir Ryeowook memotong jarinya sendiri dengan pisau yang ia pegang karena terlalu kaget. Ia memandang ummanya heran dari samping. Apa ia harus jalan kaki dari rumah sampai sekolah mengingat jarak yang terlalu jauh. Ia memang tak bisa bicara banyak jika Leeteuk sang umma sudah memberi pengarahan yang mutlak harus dipenuhi.

Leeteuk yang merasa ditatap menoleh. "Mulai besok kau akan berangkat dengan tetangga sebelah kita, dia juga satu sekolah denganmu!"

"Tapi umma," Baru saja Ryeowook ingin mengelak, Leeteuk sudah menggeleng tegas.

Bagus sekali. Aku harus menumpang saat kesekolah dengan orang yang tak kukenal. Apalagi kudengar tetanggaku itu namja. Aishh, rutuk Ryeowook tertahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

A/N

Annyeong!

KyuWook ff disini.

Nggak jelas kan ff ini?

Readers : emang!

Tolong beri aku pendapat kalian tentang ff ini, untuk kelanjutannya jika berminat.

Riview please


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Kaki kecilnya menyusuri jalan setapak beralaskan batu-batu kecil yang saling menempel dan merekat. Tangannya berayun seiring dengan gerak langkahnya, saat kaki kiri yang maju maka tangan kanannya akan mengayun kedepan, begitu seterusnya. Bunyi gemerisik yang berasal dari tas plastik putih yang menjadi penampung untuk barang-barang yang baru dibelinya tadi mengundang banyak tatapan orang yang ia lewati.

Kim Ryeowook mendecih! Itu memang kebiasaannya, ia tak suka suasana sepi yang hanya akan membawa mood nya makin jelek.

Jika suatu ketika ia terkurung dalam kesepian, sebisa mungkin ia akan mencoba mengubah suasana itu lebih ceria atau boleh dibilang dia gadis cerewet. Dia tak bisa diam, tipikal pemarah juga dan sedikit ambisius.

Ryeowook mulai berlari saat struck belanjaan di dalam plastik yang ia ombang-ambingkan kabur terbawa angin. Entah mungkin alam sedang tak bersahabat dengannya, angin semakin kencang dan membawa pergi barang penting yang harus ia selamatkan sebelum disembelih si umma. Kim Ryeowook terpaku saat struck seukuran KTP itu tergeletak di tengah jalan, sepi mengingat hari sore akan berganti malam. Matanya membulat kala sebuah sepatu menginjak barang yang jadi incarannya. Oh! Sekarang bukan hanya selembar kertas yang ia kejar! Bahkan ia tak ingat jalan apa yang tadi ia lalui, bagaimana cara ia pulang dengan utuh sampai rumah sedangkan ia orang yang baru 2 hari pindah di kota ini. Yang terkumpul dalam otaknya adalah cara-cara menghentikan namja asing yang kini ia kejar. Apa harus melempar batu? Ryeowook melambatkan kecepatan larinya saat orang itu sudah memasuki sebuah mobil warna silver.

Matanya mengedar disekeliling, sedetik kemudian ia jambak rambut coklatnya yang sebelumnya terkuncir rapi "Arrggh!"

TIN TIN!

Brmmmmmmm

Ingin rasanya ia tendang ban mobil itu sampai pecah, pemikiran yang konyol pastinya. Kaki kecil Ryeowook hanya menendang udara, malah sendal jepitnya ikut terlempar jauh kedepan. Kkkk memalukan!

.

"Cepat bawa ini!" Ryeowook mundur selangkah menyadari wajah sang umma ada di depan hidungnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih panci dari tangan Leeteuk, ia tak ingin membuat ummanya marah kesekian kali untuk hari ini. Semenjak kejadian beberapa jam lalu tentang nota belanjaan yang ia hilangkan dan akhirnya ia pulang dengan taksi karena memang masih bingung dengan jalanan berkelok, meski difikir jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Leeteuk mengomel, tentu saja selain karena ongkos taksi juga kelakuan anak bungsunya yang ceroboh. Padahal itu hanya sebuah struck belanja yang tak mempunyai arti apa-apa, tak bisa juga dicairkan jadi uang. Ibu itu terlalu keras.

Ryeowook membawa panci sup ke meja makan yang sudah terhidang berbagai lauk, appa dan eonninya pun sudah duduk tenang disana.

Heechul menaikkan alis ketika menangkap bibir adiknya bergumam kecil, rupanya Ryeowook masih memikirkan ucapan ummanya. Bagaimana tak difikirkan? Meskipun ia tak bisa melawan tapi tetap saja ia tak sependapat. Akan lebih baik jika ia naik kereta atau bis saja ke sekolah. Uggh

Menumpang?

Tidak keren sekali sih. Jika mungkin namja itu adalah Hangeng mungkin ia langsung setuju. Tapi tidak, ingat Hangeng ada di Seoul dan dia di Chunan. Dan pria itu seorang mahasiswa, bukan anak SMU lagi. Khayalan Ryeowook sudah kabur kemana-mana.

Baru sehari gadis ini tak bertemu namjachingunya sekaligus tetangganya, sekaligus teman dekat kakaknya. Ryeowook sudah merasakan rindu. Biasanya jam segini mereka akan sama-sama keluar rumah dan duduk di teras masing-masing mengingat rumah mereka yang berhadapan. Dari jarak yang tak bisa dibilang dekat itu, senyuman tak pernah enyah dari bibir cherry miliknya. Bermodal ponsel di tangan masing-masing mereka mulai mengirim pesan. Cara pacaran yang aneh. Sebab Leeteuk memang melarang anak-anak gadisnya berpacaran. Jadi yang tahu hubungannya dengan Hangeng hanya Heechul.

"Menyebalkan," umpat Ryeowook pelan dan menarik kursi didekat kakaknya. Heechul memandang heran dongsaengnya yang sering bertingkah ajaib itu. Ia bisa menebak pasti masalah dengan umma lagi. Leeteuk sejauh ini menjadi umma yang tegas untuk kedua putrinya, banyak perintah dan banyak aturan semata-mata karena ia menyayangi mereka. Sungguh.

Ryeowook menunjukkan ekspresi malasnya "Eonni tahu..."

"Saat makan tak boleh ada suara," Kangin, sang appa menginterupsi, memberi tanda agar keduanya diam. Tak tahu saja jika kakak adik itu mulai membicarakan sesuatu rumah mereka bisa mirip tempat arisan. Ryeowook diam dan sedikit memajukan bibir, segera ia rubah ekspresinya saat Leeteuk datang. Dalam hidupnya satu yang ia inginkan tapi belum ia capai, mencuri perhatian ummanya. Sekalipun ia tak pernah bicara berdua dengan Leeteuk, maksudnya bicara tentang kehidupan pribadinya seperti kata-kata sahabatnya dulu mereka sering bercerita tentang masalah cinta pada umma mereka.

Tak pernah. Tak pernah ia mendapat elusan lembut di kepala, yang ia hapal hanya omelan Leeteuk. Tak jauh beda, Heechul juga begitu, bahkan ia merasa lebih mudah dekat dengan sang appa daripada umma mereka.

Ryeowook mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya pada lantai pelan. Saat makan adalah saat yang hening untuk keluarganya. Justru itu saat untuknya mencari kegiatan lain seperti ini, atau ia akan lebih keras mendentingkan suara sendok dan garpu hingga Leeteuk akan melotot.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Bibir bawahnya mendapat gigitan lagi, entah sudah hobi atau kebiasaannya saat gugup yang jelas ia hanya bisa pasrah saat punggungnya didorong dari belakang.

"'Jangan lupa ucapkan 'tolong' dan 'terimakasih' nanti'" ucapan sang umma masih berdenging ditelinganya. Ini pemaksaan!

Uhh, bahkan ia tak berniat untuk bicara apapun.

Ryeowook tak berkedip saat menoleh ke kanan. Ke arah rumah sebelah yang hanya berbatas pagar kayu pendek dari rumah barunya. Yang membuatnya terpana adalah sosok yang sedang membenahi dasi emm lebih tepatnya sedang dibenahi dasinya oleh seorang yeoja cantik. Namja itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

Si namja terlihat malas dan gerah dengan seragam atasannya yang dikancingkan sampai leher. Ia kibaskan tangannya "Umma, sudahlah."

Seorang pria tegap berkemeja biru muncul dari arah pintu keluar dari rumah tadi. Seorang yang diyakini Ryeowook seumuran dengan appanya mendekati 2 orang yang menutupi jalan keluar "Aku juga mau dipasangkan dasi," rajuknya.

Si yeoja tersenyum setelah menepuk pundak namja yang bertampang malas lalu beralih mendekati pria didepannya.

Satu hal yang tertangkap di otak Ryeowook, mereka suami istri dan yang berambut ikal pasti anak mereka. Bibi Kibum, paman Siwon seperti yang dikatakan ummanya tadi malam. Jadi Kyu itu kepanjangan dari Kyuhyun? Ternyata dia bisa menjumpai yang namanya 'Kyu' lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Entah ia tidak terkejut.

"Eh, Wookie. Kau Wookie kan?" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum saat Kibum tak sengaja melihatnya. 2 namja di samping Kibum ikut menoleh, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan sekilas bahkan tersenyum saja tidak. Namja berambut ikal itu berjalan menuju tempat motor sport miliknya terparkir.

"Aigo kau sudah besar, neomu yeopo!" Tatapan Ryeowook makin menunjukkan keheranan saat yeoja yang harus dipanggilnya bibi itu berjalan memutar, menghampirinya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Bibi mengenalku?"

Kibum mengangguk semangat "Sangat mengenalmu malah, kau ingat dengan paman Siwon? Atau dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum membuat 2 orang yang ia sebut namanya menoleh. Kepala mungil Ryeowook mengeleng.

"Aku juga tak mengingatnya kok!" timpal Kyuhyun yang mulai memasangkan pengait helm yang bertengger dikepalanya "Tak penting juga!" lanjutnya dengan suara kecil memasang wajah stoick dibalik kaca helm. Oke padahal tak ada yang bertanya pada namja itu. Kenapa ia jadi sensi sendiri?

Kibum berdecak. "Kyuhyun berhenti!"

Kyuhyun urung menyalakan mesin motornya, ia melirik malas ke arah Ryeowook yang digeret ummanya hingga kini berdiri disamping motornya. "Umma sudah bicara semalam kan Kyu. Mulai hari ini kau berangkat dengan Ryeowook-ah!"

Kyuhyun mendesah sebal "Aku tak mau! Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang tak mau!"

Suara tegas Kyuhyun membuat tangan Ryeowook yang menggenggam rok terkepal. Rahang gadis itu mengeras saat bersitatap dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada penolakan Kyu! Cepatlah kalian berangkat!" Siwon mulai turun tangan, ia mendekati Kibum dan menarik istrinya kebelakang "Kau belum menyiapkan jas untukku chagi."

Mereka berbalik dan berjalan berangkulan, Kyuhyun semakin sebal saat si appa berbalik sejenak "Dan kalian yang akur ya!"

Cih!

Ryeowook membuang muka. Ini hari pertamanya pindah sekolah dan sudah menjadi hari menyebalkan baginya. Fikiran awal tentang 'Kyu' adalah namja yang baik sirna. Dia hanya seorang namja kekanakkan dan keras kepala. Bukannya kalian sedikit mirip sekarang? Sama-sama keras kepala!

"Sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Kau bisa membuatku telat. Cepat naik!"

Oh! Tak bisakah ia memakai kata-kata yang lebih halus, bagaimanapun Ryeowook itu wanita meskipun sifatnya setengah-setengah dalam mencerminkan figur wanita.

"Kalau kau keberatan aku bisa berangkat sendiri!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Terserah kalau kau mau jalan kaki, kupastikan siang pun kau belum sampai!"

Mesin motor mulai dinyalakan dan Ryeowook masih terlihat berfikir, Leeteuk benar-benar akan mencincangnya nanti jika mendapat kabar bahwa anak gadisnya hanya mengikuti 2 jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari pertama kesekolah, suatu rekor. Aish jika saja ia tahu bis jurusan apa yang bisa ia naiki, atau mungkin dengan sepeda akan lebih baik walaupun berakhir di sekolah dengan keringat membanjir bak tukang becak.

Gadis itu mulai mendekat, saat tangannya berhasil meraih pegangan belakang motor mengingat motor besar itu sulit dinaiki, apalagi dengan rok yang dipakainya. Entah disengaja atau tidak Kyuhyun malah memutar gas dan melajukan motornya hingga Ryeowook nyaris terjungkal jika tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

Belum ada satu meter Kyuhyun menghentikan motor kesayangannya dan menoleh, senyum yang terpasang dibibirnya mirip sebuah seringaian ataukah setiap senyum yang ia buat terlihat seperti itu. "Aaa.. Jadi kau mau ikut denganku? Kau tidak bilang sih!"

Ryeowook menggeram tertahan, isi kepalanya bisa-bisa menjadi muara lava jika menatap Kyuhyun terlalu lama.

Kalau saja ia tak ingat wanti-wanti ummanya agar tetap sopan dan tidak membuat onar. Banggakah kau jika umma mu bilang kau anak pembuat onar? Lupakan ucapan 'tolong' dan terimakasih, ia berusaha tak mencekik Kyuhyun saat ini.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyu, tahu tidak ada murid baru di kelas sebelah?"

Namja berambut ikal mengedikkan bahunya meski teman sebangkunya terus ribut sedari tadi. Kyuhyun mulai mendelik saat kepalanya ditoyor dari samping, saat itu pula usaha Zhoumi membangunkan setan yang sibuk sediri dengan kegiatannya tak sia-sia. Kyuhyun sejenak memberi decihan kecil lalu kembali fokus pada benda elektronik yang ia genggam.

Zhoumi tak putus asa untuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun "Hei-hei! Kabarnya dia gadis cantik loh! Kau tahu tidak?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah saat membaca tulisan 'LOSE' dilayar PSP miliknya. Ia menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan mematikan. Salah siapa coba?

"Dari yang aku dengar sih gadis itu pindahan dari Seoul. Ahh.. Jadi penasaran."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tak penting!"

Seheboh inikah? Memang selalu begitu. Di sekolahnya jika ada murid pindahan namja maka yang heboh para yeoja dan apabila itu yeoja para namja yang giliran bergosip. Tapi ia tak seperti itu. Anti saja untuk menggosipkan wanita, Kyuhyun lebih senang berbicara seputar game, sepak bola dan pelajaran jika memang penting. Ia bukan namja kurang kerjaan seperti sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tak usah dijawab toh nanti Zhoumi tahu sendiri siapa murid pindahan yang membuat tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Zhoumi dan tanda silang di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Hidupnya untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya akan hancur. Bukan beberapa hari juga tapi mungkin untuk selamanya.

Jangan bilang Kyuhyun tak ingat siapa gadis berperawakan kecil dengan jalan terseok membawa plastik besar kemarin, yang namanya Ryeowook itu. Dari situ saja ia sudah merasa sial, jika bukan karena insiden tabrakan ia takkan kehilangan gelang hitamnya. Bukan benda yang penting bagi Kyuhyun, ia hanya malas mendengar rentetan ceramah yeojachingunya saat menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang polos tanpa gelang yang wajib ia kenakan bahkan saat mandi sekalipun. Dan ia semakin sebal saat tahu Kim Ryeowook itu tetangganya, orang yang akan selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamanya setiap hari. Tolong beri Kyuhyun obat sakit kepala, hidupnya tak lagi bebas sekarang.

"Kyuuu" Panggilan manja dari arah pintu kelas mengentalkan fikiran Kyuhyun tentang dimana gelangnya terjatuh? Ia sangat yakin gelang itu pasti lepas saat ia menabrak Ryeowook. Tapi waktu ia kembali lagi ke tempat itu gelangnya memang tak ada. Siap-siap saja ia hari ini dapat ceramah lagi!

"Pagi Henly-ah!" sapa Zhoumi pada gadis yang baru masik kelas mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan mejanya.

Gadis bernama Henry tersenyum. "Pagi Zhoumi." Didetik berikutnya ia beralih pada Kyuhyun yang pura-pura membaca buku. "Chagiya kau sudah makan, aku membawakanmu makanan. Hasil masakanku sendiri loh!"

Henry mulai mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tas kertas dan meletakkannya dimeja Kyuhyun yang masih tak menanggapinya.

"Kenapa cuma Kyuhyun yang ditawari, untukku mana?" Zhoumi cengengesan saat Henry memandangnya heran, gadis itu membuka kotak bekalnya lalu menggesernya ketengah meja antara Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun "Mimi langsung ambil saja, gratis kok. Tapi tak ada asuransi jika sakit perut."

Seperti sebelumnya, disaat Henry datang ke kelas namjachingunya membawa makanan, bekal itu habis terkoreti oleh Zhoumi, tapi yang Henly tau Kyuhyun juga ikut memakannya. Ia bahkan terus berusaha agar masakan buatannya lebih enak lagi dan berharap yang mencomot makanannya untuk pertama kali adalah Kyuhyun. Ia memang baru belajar masak semua itu demi namjachingunya meski ia tak diminta. Ia merasa tak pantas saja bersanding dengan Kyuhyun sementara ia hanya gadis pasif yang tak bisa membuat sesuatu jadi 'wah'.

Membuat Kyuhyun lebih lama memandangnya, dari awal namja itu menerima Henry hanya dengan 3 kata 'Oke kita pacaran!' Saat itu juga Henry mulai berubah, belajar memasak, mengerti apa itu game dan sepak bola hingga ia kini menjadi gadis yang banyak bicara karena Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam.

"Kyu? Gelangnya tidak ketemu?" Henry menatap kecewa saat Kyuhyun menggeleng. Apa kau tak bisa sedikit saja menjaga perasaanku Kyu? Batin Henry.

Kyuhyun tetap tak acuh, 5 bulan mereka pacaran hanya seringkali Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Saat namja itu bertanya dia sudah makan apa belum? Satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat Henry senang dan sulit tidur malamnya. Tapi sekarang sifat Kyuhyun makin dingin, entah yang difikirkan Henry namja itu sengaja menghilangkan gelang pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari gelang itu sampai ketemu Kyu. Bukannya dulu kau janji tak akan pernah melepasnya."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Tinggal membeli yang baru apa susahnya sih. Repot sekali!"

Deg.

Kyuhyun memang mengatakannya dengan nada datar tapi berasa seperti hantaman palu di hati Henry. Mata gadis berpipi tembem itu sedikit berkaca.

"Ah, Henly ah! Kebetulan sekali aku baru ingat ingin menanyakannya. Kau tahu ada murid pindahan di kelasmu?" Zhoumi menepuk punggung tangan Henry hingga gadis itu beralih menatapnya.

Henly melirik Kyuhyun yang masih membaca buku lalu ia mengangguk "Ne, tapi aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Kepala sekolah akan memperkenalkannya nanti!"

Mulut Zhoumi membundar, membentuk huruf 'O'

"Aku pergi dulu ya! Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Zhoumi annyeong. Kyu makan yang banyak yah!" Lama mata Henry lekat pada Kyuhyun hingga gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan pergi.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah setelah menutup buku didepannya. Terlalu jahatkah ia? Ia juga merasa seperti itu. Harusnya ia bisa membalas perlakuan sayang Henry dengan lebih baik.

"Kau benarh tak mau ini. Kalau begihtu khuhabiskhan saja." ucap Zhoumi dengan makanan yang belum ia telan.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Masuklah dan perkenalkan diri!"

Ryeowook menyapu pandangan di kelas barunya. Wajah-wajah asing menatapnya penuh tanya, ada pula yang berbisik-bisik.

'Gila!' batin Ryeowook melihat seorang namja di barisan paling belakang mengangkat tangan tinggi dan memberi 1 jempol padanya. Kaki gadis itu merapat saat sampai disamping sonsaengnimnya. Ryeowook membungkukkan badan "Nama saya Kim Ryeowook, saya murid pindahan dari Seoul. Mohon bantuannya!"

Kelas makin gaduh dengan banyak bisikan 'Murid pindahan dari Seoul?'

"Terlalu singkat perkenalannya!" Namja yang tadi memberi jempol untuk Ryeowook berteriak.

"Silahkan jika ada yang mau bertanya lebih." ujar sonsaengnim yang sungguh berbeda dengan harapan Ryeowook karena ia ingin cepat-cepat duduk,ia lelah setelah di ruang kepala sekolah ia sudah menunggu lama sambil berdiri.

"Umurnya berapa?"

"17 tahun!"

"Punya kakak perempuan?"

"Ya!"

"Pasti cantik seperti adiknya!"

"Hmm.."

"Hobinya apa?"

"Memasak!"

"Aku mau dong dimasakin"

Huuuuuu!

"Masih single kah?"

"Aku.. Sudah punya pacar!"

Ryeowook menjawab tegas untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir lalu menoleh pada guru disampingnya. "Pak! Bolehkah saya duduk!"

Guru iu menaikkan kacamatanya dan memandang kedepan "Ne! Kau duduklah disamping Amber," tunjuknya pada seorang yeoja berambut blonde sebahu, barisan kedua dari belakang.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya, ia tak menanggapi tatapan namja-namja aneh dikelasnya. Sebenarnya mereka belum selesai mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Kim Ryeowook.

"Kenalkan aku Ryeowook. Maaf mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu tentang buku paket karena aku belum punya!"

Gadis disamping Ryeowook tersenyum. "Namaku Amber, gwaenchana, kita bisa sebuku berdua!"

Ramah! Semoga bisa menjadi awal yang baik, fikir Ryeowook.

Kepalanya mulai berbalik kebelakang setelah mendapat colekan pada punggung. Namja yang dari tadi aktif menanyai Ryeowook nyengir. "Namaku Key, semoga kita bisa lebih akrab..hehe!"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebih tepatnya meringis, beralih pada teman sebelah Key mata Ryeowook membulat "Kau namja yang kemarin!"

Mendengar pekikan Ryeowook namja itu memandang heran lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti kenapa gadis pindahan ini berteriak padanya.

"Kau yang menginjak struck belanjaanku!"

"Nona Kim! Perkenalan bisa dilanjutkan istirahat nanti. Kita mulai pelajaran sekarang!" Suara dengan nada tinggi sonsaengnim membuat Ryeowook terpaksa memendam amarahnya yang baru akan menguar

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan eonni lagi, aku sangat merindukan eonni,"

"Nado Kibummie, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin pindah. Tapi tahu sendiri kan Kanginie selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan sebuah kebetulan juga saat tahu ia dipindah tugaskan di Chunan!"

Yeoja berambut hitam memberi senyum manis pada yeoja berlesung pipi yang dipanggilnya eonni. Mereka memang dekat sejak dulu, lebih tepatnya mereka sahabat. Si yeoja bernama Kibummie mengaduk cangkir teh didepannya lalu mengedar pandang pada rumah Leeteuk "Tadi pagi aku sudah bertemu Ryeowookie, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik!"

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Dia sama saja seperti dulu, anak nakal dan pembantah!"

"Kurasa itu wajar eonni, tandanya ia masih polos."

"Tapi tetap ada-ada saja tingkah yang dibuatnya. Sayang sekali Bummie aku belum melihat Kyuhyun sudah setampan apa ," ujar Leeteuk,

"Kuharap mereka bisa akur sekarang, bukankah mereka berdua itu cocok eonni?" Leeteuk mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang kini meletakkan selembar foto di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Leeeteuk. Foto Kyuhyun "Ia semakin mirip dengan appanya!"

Mata Leeteuk berbinar "Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook oleng kesamping saat bahunya tersenggol keras, ia merutuk sekali. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya sayang, Ryeowook tak melihat itu.

Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan menu yang dibawanya sementara antrian didepannya tak kunjung selesai, ia menggumam tentang betapa ramainya kantin saat ini. Sangat beda dengan sekolahnya dulu. Maklumlah kantin disini hanya ada satu padahal sekolah ini terbilang besar dan penghuninya ratusan siswa. Bahkan mata gadis itu menangkap ada yang makan lesehan dengan alas sepatu untuk duduk. Sebenarnya ada makanan selain di kantin, stan-stan yang dibangun para siswa di depan sekolahan. Tapi pasti akan merogoh uang yang dalam juga, sementara ia harus hemat sekarang. Ia berencana pulang naik taksi dengan uang jajannya sendiri daripada harus menumpang namja songong itu lagi. Ia bisa kena serangan jantung dini dengan gaya ngebut Kyuhyun waktu membawa motor.

"Wookie, kita duduk disana saja!" Amber menggeret tangan teman barunya ke arah kursi kantin yang kosong, namun ada beberapa namja disana. Ryeowook mencoba melepas genggaman Amber tapi tak bisa, tenaga gadis tomboy itu lebih kuat darinya. "Kita numpang duduk disini ya?" ijin Amber ditanggapi anggukan namja yang masih berkutat dengan sumpitnya.

Hmm.. Terimakasih! Ini tempat duduk yang sangat strategis, bahkan aku fikir lebih baik lesehan saja, racau Ryeowook

"Hai Wookie, kita bertemu lagi! Hehe. Jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?"

Amber memukul kepala namja didepannya "Key! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Ryeowook meringis lagi, teman sekelasnya agak sedikit aneh, ia beralih memandang namja disamping Key yang masih makan, oh! Ia bahkan belum tahu nama namja yang kemarin ia kejar itu.

"Namanya Minho!" bisik Amber seperti bisa membaca pertanyaan di benak Ryeowook. Bisikan Amber tidak terdengar kecil dan membuat namja yang merasa namanya terpanggil mendongakkan kepala

"Aku tak mengerti apa salahku dan apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tolong jangan-tatap aku seperti itu," ucap Minho yang mendapat pelototan kedua kali dari Ryeowook, seolah olah dia anak kos yang sudah nunggak kontrakan 3 bulan

Beralih dimeja lain, Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan, ke seberang meja yang ditempati gadis itu. Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah stoicknya saat mata mereka bertemu didetik berikutnya Ryeowook membuang muka.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tiin Tiin !

Ryeowook terlonjak mendengar suara klakson dibelakangnya, mobil silver itu kembali tertangkap oleh matanya. Mobil yang nyaris ia tendang sampai bannya gembes itu. Ryeowook ikut mendekat saat pengemudi mobil turun dan menghampirinya.

"Kau menunggu jemputan?" tanya Minho menatap sekeliling, terdapat banyak siswa yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka. Ryeowook menggeleng. Bisakah ia menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai jemputannya? Tidak.

Ryeowook hanya menunggu Kyuhyun dan ingin bicara ia bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi lalu berharap Kyuhyun mau berbaik hati untuk berbohong pada ummanya, Leeteuk dengan bilang ia ada pelajaran tambahan. Sedikit aneh difikir murid baru sudah ada pelajaran tambahan.

"Bagaimana jika kau kuantar pulang. Sebagai permintaan maafku juga untuk yang kemarin. Eottokae?" Ryeowookmenggaruk kepala, lumayan juga ia mendapat tumpangan mobil. Ia tak perlu boros uang hari ini, ongkos taksi bisa ia perpanjang untuk besoknya. Memang semenjak Ryeowook menuduh sepihak Minho sebagai penyebab ummanya marah dan berakhir dengan ia harus berangkat sekolah dengan namja menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun, Minho merasa bersalah meskipun ia tak sengaja menginjak kertas yang ternyata barang penting bagi Ryeowook.

Brrmmmm !

Sebuah motor sport besar warna hitam berhenti disamping Ryeowook, nyaris saja pantatnya tinggal separo jika ia tak gesit mengelak tubuh kesamping. Dasar namja gila! Choi Kyuhyun membuka helmnya dan menatap Ryeowook dan Minho bergantian "Cepat naik!"

Ryeowook berfikir lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N

Annyeong! Chapter dua datang, sedikit aneh memang *ngaku*

For **Melodyatlantick****, ****Siwon401****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****Konanpo****, July, ****RyeoRim411****, Park min mi , Ghita wookie the pooh , Redpurplewine, ****, ****kimryeowii****, rizkyeonhae, loveedensor, ****frosyita****, and another guest**

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya ^^

Aku cuma punya waktu free sabtu dan minggu *sok sibuk* Jadi update paling cepet ya mingguan dan paling lama ya berbulan-bulan, yang berbulan-bulan untung belum di terapkan hehe

Yang nebak Kyuhyun yg jadi tetangganya wook oke kalian bener, simulasi yang mudah ditebak. Yee

Aku tinggalin fb n' twitter aku

"Via Choi Eunjae Ryeosom" and " via_ryeongELF9"

Untuk yang terakhir

**Riview please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Poni rambut ikalnya sedikit berombak tertiup angin, Kyuhyun kembali memasang helm dikepala dengan tatapan angkuh. Mata bulatnya melirik lagi yeoja kecil yang sengaja berdiri membelakanginya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja tinggi dan putih tapi menurut Kyuhyun tak lebih tampan darinya.

"Ayo pulang!" Untuk kedua kalinya ucapan singkat keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih lembut namun tetap keras.

Gadis dengan surai coklat panjang terkuncir menoleh.

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Terimakasih." Ryeowook membelakanginya lagi. Baru kali ini ia merasa tak dipentingkan oleh seorang yeoja. Akhh

Namja itu turun dari motor besarnya dan berdiri menyelempit diantara Ryeowook dan Minho. Senyuman dari balik kaca helm ia berikan pada Minho, detik berikutnya pelototan khusus Ryeowook. "Aku bisa kena marah umma dan kau juga akan dimarahi ummamu. Jadi kita pulang sekarang!"

Ryeowook masih tak bergeser dari posisi awal meskipun tangan mungilnya ditarik Kyuhyun "Yak lepas! Kau cukup beralasan seadanya pada bibi Kibum kan?"

"Kalau aku bilang pulang ya pulang!"

"Jangan mengaturku! Aku kan tak mau!"

"Kau harus mau!"

Ya! Apa-apaan namja ini?

Teriakan yang meluncur dari mulut keduanya mendapat tatapan heran orang-orang sekitar. Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi sengotot ini?

"Kalau kau tak mau ikut denganku, aku tak mau mengantarmu lagi besok!"

Huh!

Huh!

"Minho! Mianhe, lain kali saja aku menagih janjimu untuk mengantarku."

Minho hanya balas tersenyum tipis saat Ryeowook mulai menerima sebuah helm yang diulurkan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik kembali menuju mobilnya.

.

Mata sipit yeoja yang berdiri dari kejauhan nanar melihat pemandangan tak terduga ketika baru saja ia keluar gerbang. Seumur-umur Kyuhyun pun tak pernah memaksanya untuk ikut pulang bersama. Rasa kecewa Henry bertambah, ia menunduk lalu menarik nafas berat. Sampai kapan ia bertahan ia pun tak tahu. Kim Ryeowook teman pindahan sekelasnya, ia fikir gadis itu baik. Kata permohonan apa lagi yang harus diberikannya pada Kyuhyun agar namja tersebut mengerti, perasaannya sakit!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Bukankah tidak tahu itu wajar? Kesalahan juga tak bisa dianggap suatu kesengajaan jika mempunyai alasan. Dengarkan dulu baik-baik, semua yang kau anggap bagus bukan berarti tak memiliki keburukan. Seperti hari-hari yang kau lalui, jika ada hari untuk tertawa suatu saat pasti ada juga hari untuk menangis!

.

Bibir tipis bocah perempuan dengan kuncir kudanya melengkung. Kedua tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang terbang berputar-putar diatas kepalanya. Lari ke kanan, ke kiri banyak waktu yang ia buang dan kupu-kupu warna kuning tersebut tak bisa ia tangkap. Bibir cherry miliknya maju 3 centi melihat binatang cantik yang ia kejar terbang lebih tinggi dan menjauh hingga lolos dari penglihatannya.

Dilemparnya topi rajut yang menghiasi kepalanya di atas pasir karena jengkel tak mendapat mangsanya tadi. Bocah lima tahun itu mengoceh tak jelas.

"Wookie, ayo pulang!"

"Ne umma!"

Tak ada waktu semenit, si bocah memungut kembali topi yang baru dibelikan sang umma tadi. setelah menepuk dan meniup beberapa pasir, ia memasangkan benda lembut itu dikepalanya hingga separuh dari dahinya terlihat tenggelam. Bocah itu berlari menghampiri seorang yeoja yang tengah menggendong anak laki-laki yang kini terlelap di balik leher yeoja tersebut.

Kurang beberapa langkah lagi si bocah perempuan menghentikan larinya, mata beningnya berbinar saat melihat pedagang balon sabun yang lewat dihadapannya. Kkkk ia tertawa aneh. Aku akan mendapatkanmu, batinnya.

"Aku mau itu, mau itu. Umma belikan!"

Yeoja yang tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh bocah itu menggeleng, "Kita pulang sekarang Wookie!"

"Andwae, aku mau itu. Umma belikan. Jebal!" bocah perempuan itu tetap ngeyel meski kini sang umma menggeret tangannya, kakinya yang tak mau melangkah menimbulkan bunyi gesekan sepatu dan pasir. Ia jadi mirip seekor kucing yang menolak saat akan dimandikan.

"Jangan nakal Wookie!"

"Belikan itu umma! Belikan aku balon sabun itu."

Beberapa orang ditaman tersebut menoleh, tak sedikt yang menggeleng melihat si bocah perempuan yang tetap keukuh menarik tangan ummanya, padahal justru ia yang ditarik. Bocah itu sudah menggunakan tenaga dalam tapi tetap saja kalah dari kekuatan super sang umma.

Suatu ide yang bodoh atau kelewat berani, ia menggigit punggung tangan ummanya dengan gigi susu kokoh miliknya. Saat berhasil lepas bocah itu terduduk dipasir, tak peduli pada tatapan heran sekeliling ia gesekkan kaki kecilnya pada tanah meniru sikap merajuk yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

"Umma belikan! Belikan! Belikan!"

"Anak nakal! Cepat berdiri!"

Kepalanya menggeleng, "Belikan balon sabun umma! Belikannnn!"

Si umma melotot "Kau mau umma pukul?"

Rengekan itu tak terdengar lagi, setelah satu bentakan, bocah itu nyali nya jadi ciut.

"Hwaa hueee..hwahueeee hueeeee!" Tangisan perusak gendang telinga kini menggantikan rengekan yang tadi teredam. Si bocah perempuan menatap sebal anak laki-laki yang kini membuat ummanya panik. Jika ia yang menangis si umma tak sepanik ini. Kenapa pilih kasih?

Anak laki-laki yang terbangun dari mimpinya karena bentakan Leeteuk tetap tak mau diam. Sungguh ia kaget tadi, bagaimana kalau ia jantungan nanti. Bocah umur 4 tahun kena jantungan? Kkkk

Si bocah perempuan akhirnya bangun sendiri dari lesehannya, lihatlah rok cantiknya jadi kotor sekarang! Ia tak peduli, ia berjalan pelan menyusul sang umma yang meninggalkannya, bahkan mungkin lupa kalau ia ada disitu. Keinginannya tentang balon sabun jadi menguap bergantikan keinginan untuk mencubit kaki putih Kyuhyun. Hal yang kerap ia lakukan saat musuhnya tidur, dan tentu saja di waktu tak ada ummanya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menumpahkan kejengkelan pada si bocah laki-laki. Selalu ia yang di nomor duakan, selalu musuhnya itu yang lebih diperhatikan. Digendong, disuapi, di ninabobokan.

Bocah perempuan itu mengoceh lagi. Aku kan sudah besar, aku sudah TK. Kata guruku gadis cantik itu tak boleh cengeng. Berarti bocah setan itu gadis jelek. Heh? Konyol.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Grep

"Hya! Siapa kau, lepaskan aku!"

"Shhttt, tenang chagiya ini aku!"

"Hankyung! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kaget? Bukannya kita sering begini eum?" Makin dieratkannya pelukan dari belakang tersebut.

"Hankyung lepaskan!" Namja bermata sipit itu mengeluh saat pelukannya dilepas paksa oleh si yeoja yang kini menjauhkan tubuh darinya.

"Kau tak rindu padaku eoh?"

Si yeoja mengedar pandang ke sekitar "Tapi bukan disini!"

"Aku merindukanmu chagiya!" Si namja kembali maju mendekati yeoja cantik didepannya "Aku juga, tapi..."

"Hangeng oppa? Chullie eonnie?"

Deg!

Kedua orang tadi menoleh.

Ryeowook? Sejak kapan ia disitu? Apa ia melihat kejadian tadi?

Mata Heechul bergerak gelisah, kegugupannya kali ini tak sanggup ia kendalikan dengan baik. Ia makin tak tenang kala adik tunggalnya berjalan mendekat.

Ryeowook menatap bingung, bergantian antara namjachingunya dan kakaknya "Kalian?"

Jangan biarkan dia tahu. Kumohon, batin Heechul.

Kepala Ryeowook menunduk, jarinya saling bertaut "Kalian curang!"

Tenggorokan Heechul mendadak kering, apa yang bisa ia katakan? Pembelaan apalagi yang bisa ia pakai sebagai alasan.

"Wookie..." Ryeowook menepis tangan Heechul agar menjauh, saat wajah mungilnya mendongak terlihatlah kedua pipi yang terbingkai warna merah. Didetik berikutnya Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukan Hangeng "Kalian curang! Aku kan juga mau dipeluk!" Gadis bersurai coklat itu memukul dada Hangeng pelan.

Heechul membuang muka. Hantaman didadanya bergemuruh. Disatu sisi ia bisa menghela nafas lega, disisi lain ia harus melanjutkan sandiwara ini. Memainkan drama tanpa naskah yang ia jalankan selama bertahun-tahun. Kadang ia bisa menjadi pemeran utama, di lain waktu ia hanya pemeran utama yang menderita. Permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri akan terus berlanjut hingga ia merasa lelah, bosan dan tak sanggup meneruskannya. Hanya demi adik yang ia sayangi ia rela berbagi, sekalipun berbagi namja yang sangat dicintainya. Heechul menelan ludah saat lengan Hangeng balas memeluk adiknya, mendekap erat tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Tapi tidak dengan mata Hangeng yang terus menatapnya tajam, bicara seolah-olah 'Aku hanya mencintaimu' pada Kim Heechul.

Mian Wookie-ah, mianhe.

"Oppa kenapa tak bilang padaku mau datang kesini! Pasti mau memberiku kejutan!" Tebak Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu saja!"

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya lalu mendongak, memandang wajah namjachingunya. Mata Ryeowook bergerak menelusuri dan meneliti lekukan wajah Hangeng. Takutkah ada yang berbeda? Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ryeowook yang selalu bersikap manja jika padanya. Namja itu mengusap kepala belakang Ryeowook pelan

"Sayang sekali usaha oppa mengejutkanku gagal! Haha!"

Hangeng melihat Heechul sekilas, masih membatu disitu. Meski pura-pura tak melihat tetap saja rasa tak suka muncul jauh di dalam benaknya. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Kim Heechul.

"Karena oppa ketahuan, oppa harus mentraktirku dan eonni, arra!"

"Haha arraseo!"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggamit lengan Hangeng, dan yang kiri untuk menarik tangan eonninya. Ketiga orang itu mulai berjalan beriringan diikuti celotehan Ryeowook tentang hari-hari disekolah barunya, tapi tidak tentang Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin Hangeng cemburu dan merasa dikhianati.

"Yeah kita ke istana es krim, tahu sendiri kan oppa semenjak pindah dari Seoul aku jarang sekali makan es krim. Apalagi aku mesti hemat uang jajan!"

"Aku paham, karena tak ada yang membelikanmu es krim lagi kan. Nae Wookie manja sekali."

Ryeowook tersenyum, setiap mendengar panggilan sayang dari Hangeng ia tak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri. Heechul sendiri lebih memilih diam, pilihan yang tepat dengan berpura-pura mengitar pandang pada area ruko toko-toko kecil yang mereka lewati. Menulikan telinga bukan hal pertama yang ia lakukan. Bersabarlah Kim Heechul, waktumu akan lebih banyak nanti.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyunnie!"

Set..

Pertemuan ini terjadi, hari yang sekian lama ia impi-impikan menjadi lebih dari sekedar harapan. Park JungSoo, ibu rumah tangga yang akrab dipanggil Leeteuk dari dulu ia sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki, nyatanya kini ia hidup bersama 2 remaja cantiknya atau kalau ia menyebut '2 remaja pembantah'.

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti, kaki yang tadinya ia naikkan di atas meja kini turun dengan tali sepatu yang belum selesai diikat, kerut-kerut yang membentuk didahi namja itu bertambah kala yeoja paruh baya yang memangginya tadi melambaikan tangan, tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat.

Leeteuk menepuk kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi takjub. "Kau benar-benar menjadii namja gagah. Aigo tampannya." Kini tangan leteuk beralih mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa usapan sebelum Kyuhyun menepis tangan itu lembut. "Mianhe, adjuhmma ini siapa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, matanya berkaca. Ahh, rasa senang dan sakit kini bertumpuk jadi satu. Anak laki-laki ini tak mengenalinnya.

"Shh, panggil aku umma, dulu waktu kecil kau selalu memanggilku umma."

Kyuhyun makin keheranan "Umma?"

Leeteuk, menekan pundak Kyuhyun, membuat namja yang usianya masih 17 tahun itu terduduk diikuti Leeteuk yang juga duduk diseberang meja.

"Kau mau mengingatnya?"

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk intens.

Yeoja bermarga Kim tersebut memulai bercerita sebuah dongeng hidupnya beberapa tahun silam. Empat tahun yang mengukir kata bahagia untuknya dan berkesan seperti neraka jika menanyakannya pada Ryeowook.

"Jadi adjuhma ini yang merawatku dulu? Gomawo!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan kepala di depan Leeteuk yang kini mengelus rambut ikalnya sayang.

"Panggil aku umma ne?"

"Tapi agak aneh jika aku memanggil..."

Leeteuk menghapus lelehan air dipipinya, tak tahu sejak kapan wajahnya sudah basah. "Gwaechana, mungkin belum terbiasa saja."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, hatinya perih melihat air yang terus keluar dari kedua mata yeoja dengan senyum bak malaikat itu.

"Aaa, aku.. eh, adjuhmma kenapa?"

Leeteuk menggeleng, membuat namja itu makin khawatir. Tanpa mendapat komando Kyuhyun mengelus pundak Leeteuk, bermaksud menenangkan tapi ibu dua anak tersebut malah terisak. Aigo Kyuhyun bingung sekarang!

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ummaku!" Suara bentakan dari arah luar cukup untuk memusingkan kepala Kyuhyun sekarang. Ryeowook berdiri dengan tangan mententeng di atas pinggang, sepertinya salah satu hobinya adalah melotot. Pembatas pagar yang pendek memudahkan rumah sebelah mengintai teras rumahnya. Beda dengan Ryeowook, Heechul hanya menatap ummanya heran. Hangeng yang berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook kini meringis saat tangan Ryeowook bertumpu pada pagar dan tangan satunya menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun "Berani sekali kau membuat ummaku menangis!"

"Kim Ryeowook! Dimana sopan santunmu?"

Mulut gadis itu langsung terkatup. Kesalahan lagi kah yang dilakukannya? Heechul sendiri memilih diam melihat wajah garang Leeteuk.

Mimik tak acuh ditunjukkan terang-terangan oleh Ryeowook, mengenal yang namanya Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa makin tua karena banyak marah-marah. Pagi tadi Ryeowook sudah cukup sabar saat Kyuhyun memaksanya turun padahal belum sampai, yah meskipun letak sekolah sudah dekat. Tetap saja yang seperti itu menegakkan kedua sungut dikepala Ryeowook. Lebih jengkel lagi saat namja itu memanggilnya 'gadis jelek' di depan namja-namja di sekolah mereka. Saat ini mencekik Kyuhyun adalah keinginan terbesar Ryeowook yang belum terkabul.

Telunjuk Ryeowook kembali terangkat, nyali gadis ini memang besar "Tapi umma, dia..."

"Minta maaf sekarang!"

Mulut Ryeowook sukses terbuka, ia sungguh heran. Ia begitu menghkhawatirkan Leeteuk tadi, tapi kini ia malah dapat bentakan. Dan ia harus minta maaf? Jangan harap!

"Minta maaf Kim Ryeowook!" Gertakan keras Leeteuk tak berefek, Ryeowook menggeleng tegas dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam lalu berlari masuk rumah. Sikapnya sama sekali tak berubah dengan yang dulu.

"Maafkan dia Kyu."

"Gwaenchana adjuhmma. Jadi itu Heechul noona?"

Heechul tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah, menurut Kyuhyun kakak adik keluarga Kim mirip.

"Kau semakin tampan saja Kyunnie." Rasa kagum datang dari Heechul.

"Noona juga cantik!"

Bohong! Bukankah bagimu lebih cantik Kim Ryeowook?

Berbohong memang sangat mudah bukan.

Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa memuji Heechul tapi kenapa dengan yang bungsu tak pernah bisa akur.

"Hangeng? Kau kenapa bisa disini." Leeteuk baru sadar adanya Hangeng.

Heechul tampak khawatir, bukan pertama kali jika saat ini Hangeng disemprot oleh Leeteuk dan sekarang namja itu berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Leeteuk. Bukan apa-apa jika saja Leeteuk tak pernah mempergoki si Hangeng itu mengencani kedua putrinya. Meski terkesan tak mau tahu, tapi ia adalah seorang ibu. Ia tak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya bergaul dengan namja yang begitu.

"Bibi, aku..."

"Aku yang meminta Hangeng oppa kesini, aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

Ryeowook muncul dari dalam rumah beserta tas kecil ungu dan baju yang sudah diganti. Dia benar-benar cari mati saat tak mendengar teriakan Leeteuk, ia berjalan menggandeng tangan Hangeng tanpa menoleh.

Cih. Kyuhyun mendengus.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hem. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah!"

"Wae?"

"Mungkin kita memang berteman, tapi kita tak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi. Nah kalau pertanyaanmu tentang grub kesebelasan mana yang ia suka, mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya."

Tak bisa dipungkiri Henry benar-benar kecewa, tapi tak tau kenapa ia tak bisa menyerah. "Tapi kau yang paling dekat dengannya Mimi!"

Pria berambut merah yang dijadikan target pertanyaan menyangkut Kyuhyun tersebut mendongak. Ia sudah habis tiga minuman dikafe ini, jikaa tak ingat Henly adalah orang yang selalu memberinya makanan pagi hari Zhoumi mungkin memilih petgi ke game center sekarang. Salah siapa ia bilang bersedia membantu. Hhh merepotkan, batin Zhoumi.

"Apa Kyuhun tak pernah menceritakan tentangku padamu?"

Zhoumi menggeleng, gelengan yang meragukan. Jika ia menjawab pernah, sama saja ia bohong. Dan jika menjawab tidak, entah sampai kapan Henry berhenti memberi rentetan pertanyaan membosankan. Mengurusi hubungan orang lain? Biarkan ia disebut tak punya rasa peduli.

"Hmm. Bagaimana kalau kau tanya tentang hobiku saja? Setidaknya jawaban yang kuberi nanti adalah jawaban pasti"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Apa benar sebuah cinta selalu harus berpatokan pada kata jujur? Kalau semua ini harus penuh kebohongan juga tak masalah asal tak ditinggalkan saja. Kau tahu sendiri itu menyakitkan.

.

"Kau tadi kemana saja?"

Ryeowook tak menoleh mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya dari pintu dapur. Ia tetap sibuk dengan sekeranjang apel besar. Masih terbayang di kepala Ryeowook wajah marah Leeteuk saat ia pulang larut. Nama Hangeng terus dirutuk oleh sang umma, Ryeowook malah pura-pura tuli.

"Eonni mau kan membantuku?"

"Hmm. No! No! Lakukan sendiri!"

Heechul menolak saat Ryeowook menyodorkan keranjang penuh apel tersebut padanya, menunjukkan gesture telunjuk yang digoyangkan kanan-kiri.

"Eonni please bantu aku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang eonni mau deh. Eonni saja ya yang mengantar apel in?"

Jika saja bukan permintaan Leeteuk, Ryeowook malas sekali menata buah ini untuk si tetangga sebelah menyebalkan. Apapula dia harus minta maaf?

Heechul membuka mulutnya dan menutup lagi dalam waktu detik. Bagaimana jika ia minta Ryeowook mengembalikan Hangeng? Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

Heechul yang fikirannya kemana-mana menggeleng gelisah, Ryeowook menautkan alis sebelum berjalan melewati kakakknya "Ya sudahlah!"

Langkah kaki Ryeowook berhenti ketika sampai di ruang tengah, diperhatikanya seksama pantulan dirinya pada kaca lemari hias. Oke semua pas, tak ada yang kurang semenjak Leeteuk menyemprotnya.

.

Hahh parah! Kenapa aku malah berdebar, racaunya dalam hati

Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok

Perlukah Ryeowook mendobrak pintu ini? Ia tak bisa jika diminta menjadi gadis yang sabaran. Dibalik itu Ryeowook berdoa semoga yang membukakan pintu bibi Kibum atau paman Siwon saja.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ne! Sebentaaarrr!"

Ah suara Kyuhyun.

Drap Drap

Cklek.

"Huh, tak ada orang!" Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk tak menemukan sosok yang bisa ia sebut manusia, yang ada hanya beberapa nyamuk yang kini salah satunya hinggap pada hidung mancung namja itu.

Saat pintu ingin ditutup mata bulat Kyuhyun menangkap sekeranjang apel dibawah kakinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia ingat tadi sore Leeteuk bilang akan mengantarkan apel ke rumahnya. Kala Leeteuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun buah apa yang ia sukai. Apel merah bukan pilihan buruk. Pasti yang mengetuk pintu tadi Ryeowook!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyaaaa. Jangann!"

"Hush berisik!"

"Aku tak ingin mati muda! Aku belum menikah dengan Hangeng oppa!"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, ia tambah kecepatan laju motornya. Cih! Apa maksudnya menikah dengan Hangeng oppa? Beberapa omelan pengemudi kendaraan terlewat saja oleh Kyuhyun. Dasar ugal-ugalan.

"Ini salahmu tau! Siapa yang terlambat bangun. Sudah diteriakki berkali-kali. Kau yang salah! Kau yang membuatku telat!" omel Kyuhyun.

Harusnya ini jadi kesempatan bagus untuk mencekik Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook masih sayang nyawa. Tubuh gadis itu malah makin menempel pada Kyuhyun, tangannya melingkar erat diperut Kyuhyun, kepalanya menyandar pada punggung lebar namja itu dengan mata terpejam. Begitupun Ryeowook masih meladeni adu argumentasi dengan Kyuhyun. "Yang salah aku. Jangan seenaknya. Kau yang membuatku tidur terlalu malam."

Ups Ryeowook salah bicara, dan hal itu sukses membuat namja yang ia peluk erat dari belakang penasaran.

Bibir Kyuhyun melengkung tipis. "Kau menyukaiku kan?"

Hoho.. pede sekali kau Choi Kyuhyun

Satu pejalan kaki mengayunkan payungnya kearah Kyuhyun tapi cukup menyapa udara, hampir saja bibi itu tertabrak. Ryeowook masih memejamkan mata.

"Apa isi otakmu. Mana mungkin aku begitu. Tak akan pernah"

Hanya karena masalah apel semalam Ryeowook sulit tidur, ia was-was apa apel tersebut sudah diambil oleh Kyuhyun atau justru diambil oleh orang lewat. Beberapa kali ia bolak-balik memastikan keranjang itu sudah menghilang. Niatan untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun selalu menguap saat membayangkan wajah namja itu.

"Halah jangan bohong. Aku tahu aku ini tampan."

Ryeowook ingin menendang Kyuhyun sekarang "Heh? Kau tak punya kaca dirumah?"

"Akuilah aku ini tampan?"

"Mwo?"

"Choi Kyuhyun tampan!"

"Sarap!"

.

Ciitttt

Motor berhenti, lagi-lagi belum sampai di sekolah "Turun!"

Ryeowook mendengus tapi ia tak melawan, bukan karena ia takut pada Kyuhyun. Baguslah jika seperti ini juga, tak ada yang tahu setiap hari berangkat ia dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Gila," jerit Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook mengembalikan helm lalu mencubit bahunya keras. Seperti inilah ucapan terima kasih yang selai ia terima

Ryeowook berlalu dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dengan tampang watados.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Bukan! Bukan karena cubitan tadi, tapi karena dua orang yang ia kenal berjalan bergandengan tangan jauh didepannya.

Brmmmm

"Kyahhh! Namja sarap!" rutuk Ryeowook yang pantatnya hampir tersenggol motor Kyuhyun.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap Tap Tap

**Brak.**

Meja yang digebrak Kyuhyun sedikit mendapat perhatian penghuni kelas tersebut, detik berikutnya mereka kembali pada kesibukan awal.

"Zhou, apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Henly? Hah."

Entah kalap atau apa, tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat kerah seragam sahabatnya, hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum remeh "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mengikat Henly tapi kau sendiri tak mau diikat. Apa maumu!"

Jawaban datar Zhoumi makin menambah geraman dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku! Jangan pernah mengganggu apa yang menjadi milikku!" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Zhoumi keras, namja rambut merah menyala tersebut tak mengurangi senyumnya.

"Kau takut kehilangan gadis itu atau kau takut tak ada yang memberi perhatian lagi padamu! Hh egois!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ryeowook!"

Sesosok yeoja cantik berlari kecil menghampiri Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memutar otak "Bukannya kau Henly? Kita sekelas kan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Henly mengangguk. Ah kebetulan sekali.

Ryeowook menyambar tangan Henry "Ayo kita masuk!"

"Eh?" Ryeowook menoleh saat Henry mencekal gerakannya, bukan wajah bersahabat yang ditunjukkan Henry "Kumohon. Jauhi Kyuhyun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**

Chapter 3 datang, rumitkah? Gapapa ya *apaan?*

For **RyeoRim411****, ****kimryeowii****, ****yjjj1121****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****frosyita****, Woonwook, ****SparkSomnia****, rizkyeonhae, ****, ****ryeofha2125****, ddhanifa aaolfa, Redpurplewine, Ghita wookie the pooh, ****erryeoo****, ****Widyaflys24****, hwang hee yeon, leni, mink, ArissiAriesta Chocolatta, MyWookie, Yewookito**

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya

Makasih yang sudah mau ngoreksi typo disini. Aku ngakak pas baca itu typo gomawo #bow

Yang terakhir

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Sedikit banyak cinta itu apa musti dirasakan oleh 2 insan? Bagaimana jika hati yang terlibat cinta tersebut lebih dari 2? Bukankah berbohong menjadi alternatif baik? Bohong demi kebaikan, menurutku hanya ucapan yang dilebihkan. Kecuali kau memang suka dibohongi.

Tangan Kim Ryeowook terkepal, sedikit keringat membasahi telapaknya. Pandangan gadis tersebut makin menajam, mengarah pada dua bola mata bulat didepanya.

Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya. Posisi awal yang membuat pantatnya menyentuh lantai berubah menjadi posisi berlutut seiring dengan satu tangannya terulur, mengelus surai kecoklatan milik namja didepannya.

"Aku menyadarinya mungkin terlalu bodoh, aku tak bisa jauh darimu?"

Kyuhyun meringis lalu menolak tangan Ryeowook yang kini mengelus pipinya, namja itu mengerutkan dahi. "Berhenti bicara, kuperingatkan kau untuk tak menggangguku lagi seperti benalu!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh rasa marah.

Ryeowook menggeleng keras, ia berusaha makin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, meraih kedua tangan namja tersebut tapi disentakan dengan mudahnya oleh Kyuhyun hingga gadis itu kembali tersungkur.

Butiran-butiran panas keluar dari pelupuk si gadis, hidungnya sudah semerah pipinya sekarang. Saat menangis wajah Ryeowook memang sensitif, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis dihadapan orang banyak.

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, aku akan berubah. Aku bisa menjadi gadis manis jika kau mau."

Mati-matian Ryeowook mengeluarkan airmata, tapi tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa lama namja bersurai ikal itu menarik paksa pergelangan Ryeowook, membuat tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Ryeowook melalui sebuah pelukan. Airmata si gadis terhenti, matanya terus mengerjap saat Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun berganti membingkai wajahnya, hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan nafas menderu.

"Aku..." Ryeowook membuka mulut, kegugupan ini lebih dari apa yang harus ia jalani. "Aku..."

Masih mengulur waktu, Kim Ryeowook kini malah berusaha menenangkan jantungnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Ryeowook seiring wajahnya yang ikut menjauh. "Cukup! Dia gagal!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini bangkit berdiri. Namja itu bersedekap

"Saat hidung kami menempel harusnya dia masih menangis. Kau tahu sonsae, dia malah mendengus di adegan yang seharusnya penuh penghayatan. Improvisasi gagal, terlalu datar. Dia lebih baik ikut klub menggambar saja bersama anak TK. Mana mungkin kita memakai tokoh yang tiba-tiba lupa dialog?"

Ryeowook menelan ludah, ia tak separah itu. Latihan dirumah pun kerap ia lakukan, tapi jika sudah memerankannya didepan Kyuhyun ia selalu gagal. Hanya mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' menjadi hal sulit. Setiap ada di depan Kyuhyun fikirannya jadi buyar. Mana mungkin Ryeowook mengatakan 2 kata itu pada orang yang membuat hari-harinya penuh ungkapan sebal.

"Dia tak bisa memerankan tokoh Harumi yang mengejar Sakato. Dia gagal!" ulang Kyuhyun mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya menekankan kata 'gagal'

Park sonsae mengangguk, guru teater tersebut mengelus dagu, memandang murid didiknya bergantian. Ia fikir Ryeowook cocok untuk peran ini, wajah lembutnya dipadukan dengan tampang angkuh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan berdiri perlahan, dadanya bergemuruh tanpa tahu apa itu. Beda dengan dulu, sekarang disaat Kyuhyun mengatainya, seperti ada suatu perasaan sedih yang entah timbul darimana atau ia saja yang terlalu terbawa suasana? Ah, tidak! Bukankah Kyuhyun tadi menganggapnya gagal, tak bisa berimprovisasi.

"Tapi tokoh Harumi sangat cocok jika dibawakan Ryeowook-ssi. Bukankah ini kemajuan, dia bisa menangis. Kufikir hanya butuh waktu untuk kalian saling dekat. Kalian harus lebih dekat, kalau perlu tanamkan sisi Harumi dan Sakato dalam diri kalian.

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun. Gampang saja mungkin jika untuk Kyuhyun sifat Satako tak jauh beda dengan sifat namja itu dalam keadaan nyata. Tapi jika Ryeowook? Yang benar saja ia disuruh memiliki watak lembut, sabar dan setia.

Oke ini untuk pertama kali mereka bermain dalam satu drama, pertama kali juga untuk drama cinta-cintaan yang menguras emosi dan menuntut Ryeowook menangis.

"Ayolah, kalau kalian mau berusaha lebih, kemenangan kali ini akan membawa nama teater sekolah kita naik satu peringkat!"

"Sonsae, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikan Ryeowook untuk peran Harumi. Mungkin ia lelah." Satu suara ikut menginterupsi keheningan, anak teater lain berbisik-bisik ketika Henry berjalan mendekat dan menyebelahi Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas, ia masih menunjukkan wajah datar sekalipun dengan yeojachingunya.

"Kita kan pacaran, mungkin penghayatan lebih baik jika aku yang melakukannya." lanjut Henry, pamer atau apa yang ia maksud yang jelas membuat Ryeowook berdecih, kemampuannya diragukan.

"Aku tak akan melepas peran Harumi. Tak akan!" sedikit kalimat yang diucapkan Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan ruang teater sakura.

"Wookie-ah." Ryeowook berbalik saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya di depan pintu.

"Minho," sapa Ryeowok pada pemuda yang membawa beberapa kertas naskah ditangan kanan. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Kau sangat ingin memerankan Harumi ya, sampai sengotot tadi?" tanya Minho, matanya mengarah pada lembaran kertas didepannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak juga sih, tapi aku tak mau dibilang gagal."

"Haha, ne aku tahu kemampuanmu. lagipula Park sonsae lebih mendukungmu, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Gomawo."

Kisah cinta Harumi dan Sakato. Drama berjudul "'Day for You'". Bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang mengejar cinta seorang namja bertahun-tahun. Dibalik itu semua, sebenarnya namja tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan si gadis. Itu cerita yang mengharukan dan Ryeowook harus berusaha lebih keras kali ini. Menanamkan sifat Harumi mungkin tak ada salahnya. Tapi jika mengingat setengah tahun ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tak pernah akur, Ryeowook jadi ragu. Apalagi dengan si Henry yang menganggapnya musuh.

Entah apa yang menarik Ryeowook untuk masuk klub teater dulu, ia bertemu teman sekelasnya yaitu Minho dan Henry ditambah bertemu tetangganya Choi Kyuhyun. Klub teater disekolahnya cukup mempunyai nama, Ryeowook hanya menyalurkan bakatnya selain memasak. Meskipun begitu buktinya ia betah sejak kepindahannya setengah tahun di sekolah ini. Bahkan rasa tak nyaman datang jika sehari saja Ryeowook tak melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kuantar pulang ya?" tawar Minho ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang mengarah ke parkiran.

"Tak perlu. Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ada yang harus kita beli. Nah Minho hati-hati ya pulangnya."

Helaan nafas kecil dari Minho saat namja itu berbalik dan berjalan sendiri menuju mobilnya. Bahkan Ryeowook kini mengatakan secara terang-terangan ia akan pulang dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya mereka tak separah dulu waktu pertama bertemu.

Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri, ia amat terlihat manis jika tak banyak marah dan lebih menebar senyum. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah sepakat untuk pergi ketoko jam sebelum pulang sekolah. Siapa yang akan bilang mereka tak akur saat tau rencana mereka patungan uang untuk kado ulang tahun Leeteuk besok. Suatu kejutan untuk sang umma.

Brmmm

Tenggorokan Ryeowook tertohok saat menangkap motor besar Kyuhyun berhenti didekatnya. Kyuhyun membuka kaca helm "Kau pulang sendiri bisa kan?" ucapan enteng keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mencoba sabar, bukankah ia ingin berusaha bersikap lembut kali ini. Mungkin yang seperti ini adalah suatu ujian kesabarannya.

"Tapi kan kita..."

"Sudahlah, jangan manja. Kau tak sadar kau itu selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau sering bilang lebih suka naik taksi? Sekarang kau bebas jika ingin melakukannya!" Henry memotong ucapan Ryeowook, tangan gadis itu melingkar erat pada perut Kyuhyun. Tatapan tersebut seolah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya miliknya.

Ryeowook membuang muka, melihat 2 orang ini membuatnya sedih. Perasaan apa ini?

"Terserah! Aku memang lebih suka naik taksi!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu lalu menutup kaca helm lagi "Ya sudah!"

Choi Kyuhyun bodoh, Choi Kyuhyun pabbo. Pabboya,

Ryeowook terus merutuk, demi apa namja itu tak ingat janji mereka. Yah bukan janji juga sih tapi kan.. Arggh. Itu membuat Ryeowookie bersedih, gadis itu sekarang benar-benar merasa menjadi Harumi yang mengejar cinta Sakato tapi selalu diacuhkan.

Mengejar cinta? Yang benar saja. Tidak Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng keras

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Yang putih itu harganya berapa adjuhssi?"

"Itu 125 ribu won."

"Mwo, mahal sekali!"

"Itu harga standart nona."

"Tapi saya cuma punya 50 ribu won, bisakah dikurangi harganya adjuhssi?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh nona, saya bisa bangkrut jika menjualnya 50 ribu won."

"Tapi ini untuk kado umma saya besok, tolong bantu saya adjuhssi."

"Tidak! nona kembali saja kalau sudah punya uang lebih!"

Ryeowook kembali berjalan lesu, ia menatap lantai ubin yang menjadi pijakan kakinya. Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun. Hari sudah hampir sore dan Ryeowook belum mendapatkan jamnya.

Ryeowook berhenti di toko jam selanjutnya "Adjuhma, jam itu berapa?"

"Oh, itu 130 won."

Mwo? Makin mahal saja?

"Disini tak ada tawar menawar," lanjut bibi penjual jam membuat Ryeowook mengatupkan mulut, ia berharap ada orang baik hati padanya saat ini.

Ryeowook berbalik, ia berjalan lagi menuju toko yang lebih murah memberi harga sebelumnya.

"Adjuhssi, bisakah aku menyicil jam itu?"

Pria paruh baya yang sedang menggosok beberapa jam kuno tersebut mendongak. "Kau lagi. Aku tak melayani pembelian kredit, cari yang lain saja."

"Saya janji akan membayarnya kok. Bagaimana sebagai jaminan saya tinggalkan kartu pelajar saya?" kekeuh Ryeowook.

Pria itu menggeleng, keras kepala sekali bocah ini. "Jangan konyol, apa kartu pelajarmu itu bisa dibelikan beras? Sudahlah pulang sana, ibumu pasti mencari."

Mencari? Tidak mungkin, memang umma peduli padaku? Batin Ryeowook

"Saya tak akan pulang tanpa membawa jam ini."

Pria tersebut menghela nafas "Terserahmu, tapi tolong jangan berdiri didepan tokoku."

Ryeowook menurut, ia menepi pada pinggiran toko kecil tersebut, matanya menatap nanar jam putih yang menjadi incarannya. Jam besar dengan angka platinum, dengan pinggir berhiaskan ukiran bahan kayu. Bandul didalamnya akan berdentang tiap 1 jam sekali asal kita juga rutin memutar 2 lubang yang ada disitu. Itu jam kuno tapi masih saja bernilai mahal. Dari dulu Leeteuk sangat menginginkannya, mendengar bunyi dentang jam membuat umurnya semakin berjalan lambat.

Ryeowook menunduk, ia harus apa saat ini?

"Heh gadis jelek!"

Suara Kyuhyun? Ah tidak mana mungkin.

"Kim Ryeowook jelek kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku!"

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Ryeowook kaget, ia fikir telinganya sudah bermasalah.

"Saat aku pulang kau belum sampai rumah. Maaf aku melupakan hal ini. Tapi kau juga salah, harusnya kau pulang dulu dan menungguku. Bukan malah pergi sendiri, kau tahu aku kebingungan mencarimu! Kufikir kau hilang." omel Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir.

Kyuhyun mencarinya? Mengkhawatirkannya? Kadang kenapa namja ini bisa bersikap manis?

"Kau takut jika aku hilang?" lirih Ryeowook. Bodoh! Apa yang barusan ditanyakannya.

"Aku benar-benar takut. Makannya jangan lakukan hal begini lagi."

Ryeowook tersenyum, apa yang ia dengar ia sungguh berharap itu kenyataan. Karena ia merasa senang, cukup dengan seperti ini. Tampaknya Kim Ryeowook belum begitu mengerti

"Adjuhssi berikan jam tadi. Aku sudah punya uang!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyunnie, makan yang banyak ne, supaya kau tak gampang sakit. Sayur ini pokoknya harus dimakan!" perintah Leeteuk mutlak. Kyuhyun meringis saja saat Leeteuk menyendokkan beberapa kuah di mangkoknya.

Ryeowook menatap lekat piringnya yang masih kosong, ia juga berharap Leeteuk mau mengambilkan sesendok nasi untuknya. kenapa ia jadi manja begini?

Puk

"Wookie juga harus makan yang banyak ne, lihatlah badanmu terlalu kecil."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil saat Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya mengambil piringnya, mengisinya dengan beberapa lauk.

"Umma suka sekali hadiah kalian. Gomawo ne. Ahh aku seperti kembali muda lagi dengan jam itu. Haha!" ucap Leeteuk melirik jam yang bertengger manis didinding rumahnya.

"Kau memang tak pernah tua chagiya," rayu Kangin

"Gombal. Hahaha."

Ryeowook menunduk. Apakah yang ditakutkannya selama ini terjadi?

"Aku harus pergi. Mianhe umma appa, paman Siwon, bibi Kibum. Wookie harus pergi!"

Ryeowook langsung saja lari tanpa mendengar komentar orang-orang di dalam rumahnya.

Kim Ryeowook berjalan cepat, semakin cepat hingga terlihat seperti berlari kecil.

Jembatan penyebrangan dekat taman. Tempat itulah yang jadi tujuannya.

Sret.

Tangan kecilnya makin kasar dalam mengusap lelehan yang mengalir dari kedua pipi. "Hiks..."

Yang benar saja, kini Ryeowook malah terisak. Kata-kata Amber tadi pagi kembali menyeruak sebagian ingatannya dulu.

"Akhi-akhir ini aku sering melihat eonnimu berjalan berangkulan dengan namjachingumu di sebuah taman. Apa mereka seakrab itu?"

"Kufikir kau tahu mereka bekerja ditempat yang sama. Apa eonnimu tak bercerita?"

Dada Ryeowook makin sesak, bukan karena kebohongan yang dibuat kakaknya selama ini. Sebenarnya ia tahu semua itu, ia tahu benar kepura-puraan mereka. Ryeowook hanya diam, ia ingin mendengar pengakuan tersebut dari mulut kakak yang disayanginya. Tak masalah jika seperti itu artinya ia harus melepas Hangeng. Dari kecil Heechul sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Ryeowook, mengikuti keinginan aneh Ryeowook. Bahkan saat Ryeowook iri melihat kedekatannya dan Hangeng, gadis cantik itu rela membagi perasaannya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kim Heechul tak pernah dekat dengan namja lain.

Mata Ryeowook makin terasa keruh melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia kucek beberapa kali kelopak matanya sebelum berjalan mendekat.

Mata Ryeowook menelisik.

Banyak orang disana, tapi ia tak menemukan 2 orang itu, hanya sebuah mobil warna shapphire yang tertinggal.

Ryeowook menepuk salah satu pundak seorang namja yang berdiri disampingnya

"Mianhe, boleh saya tau korban kecelakaan ini dibawa kemana?"

"Ambulans membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat," balas namja itu sekilas dan memperhatikan lagi mobil remuk yang menjadi tontonan banyak orang, bahkan jalanan menjadi macet sekarang.

Ryeowook berjalan mundur, debaran dadanya makin menggila. Sungguh ia takut, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya. Bagaimana Ryeowook tahu kecelakaan tersebut? Hangeng mengiriminya pesan, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya pula.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Eonni! Eonni kau kenapa jadi seperti ini? Hiks.. Kenapa?"

"Wookie?"

Heechul meringis saat merasakan tanganya yang terbalut perban kembali ngilu, gadis itu jadi terbangun dari tidurnya. Hangeng ikut terjaga mendengar tangisan Ryeowook, ia heran sejak kapan Ryeowook ada disini.

Selama 1 jam Ryeowook berusaha menahan isak, melihat Heechul yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa infus yang melilit tubuhnya, melihat Hangeng yang ikut tidur dengan posisi duduk disamping ranjang kakaknya, kepala pemuda itu ditumpukan pada perut Heechul, tangan mereka bertaut erat.

Bagaimanapun bolehkan jika Ryeowook merasa sakit. Hal yang terpampang jelas di depan hidungnya membuahkan sesuatu yang bernama patah hati.

"Hiks.. eonni..hiks."

Tangan Ryeowook beralih mengelus pipi Heechul. Si kakak mencoba tersenyum, senyuman yang malah membuat Ryeowook khawatir. Ryeowook beralih menatap Hangeng dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi oppa, kenapa?"

"Beberapa pecahan kaca membuat retina matanya rusak. Untuk sementara dia tidak bisa melihat."

Hati Ryeowook perih, sungguh. Melihat perban yang melingkar di area mata Heechul. Melihat kakaknya yang berusaha tersenyum dibawa kenyataan pedih itu. Jika hal ini yang menimpanya, mungkin Ryeowook sudah berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Berdoa saja semoga ada donor mata yang cocok," lanjut Hangeng

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Senyum yang ia buat sama saja tak akan terlihat oleh Heechul, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Heechul menggenggam tangan Ryeowook

"Wookie-ah, uljima kau tak boleh menangis," ujar Heechul yang masih menangkap suara isakan dari mulut Ryeowook meski sudah ditekan dengan punggung tangan. Berkali-kali Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

Diusapnya punggung Heechul yang kini sudah terduduk, Ryeowook tahu betul kakaknya pasti lebih merasa sedih dan sakit.

"Eonni minta 1 hal padamu." bisik Heechul membuat Ryeowook melepas pelukannya.

"Tolong, jangan katakan ini pada appa dan umma, jebal."

"Wae, justru appa dan umma harus tahu eonni."

Heechul menggeleng "Andwae Wookie, biarkan mereka tak tahu. Eonni tak mau merepotkan mereka. Umma dan appa pasti malu melihat keadaan eonni sekarang."

Mata Ryeowook kembali memanas

"Tidak bisa, lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka."

Heechul tersenyum, berusaha meraba wajah Ryeowook dan mengusap pipi basah tersebut "Biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan lupa pada eonni."

Ryeowook tersentak. Melupakan? Itu artinya Heechul tak akan pulang lagi kerumah?

Hal apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya hingga ingin mengambil tindakan seperti itu. Mungkin keputusasaan yang membuat gadis cantik bermarga Kim tersebut memikirkan hal sepihak.

"Apa maksud eonni. Aku tak mengijinkan eonni pergi. Kalau eonni pergi bagaimana denganku, bagaimana dengan appa dan umma. Bukankah hiks.. Bukankah dulu kita sepakat untuk merawat appa dan umma bersama jika mereka tua nanti. Hiks bukankah eonni berjanji akan selalu disampingku umma saat marah. Tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh!"

Sifat manja Kim Ryeowook muncul. Ia takut perubahan yang tak ia inginkan terjadi.

Kakak adik tersebut kembali berdebat, perdebatan yang menyakiti keduanya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Benar kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana oppa mau mengantar jika mobil oppa rusak!"

Ryeowook menjawab datar, ia memakai jaket yang diulurkan Hangeng dengan terpaksa. Bagaimanapun udara malam ini dingin.

"Kau marah pada oppa?" Ryeowook menoleh, langkahnya berhenti saat sampai didepan rumah sakit. "Cukup sampai disini, oppa bisa kembali masuk."

Hangeng menundukkan wajah, setumpuk rasa bersalah menghantuinya. ia sungguh malu baru mengakuinya sekarang "Mianhe, ini salahku tapi jangan pernah membenci kakakmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis lalu mendongak menatap langit malam, tak ada bintang disana

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Sekarang yang kuminta, oppa harus selalu disamping eonni. Jangan pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya. Atau aku tak akan merestui kalian. Hahaha," gurau Ryeowook sambil berlalu, ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih mematung dengan senyum yang perlahan mengembang di bibir namja itu, suatu kelegaan melingkupi batinnya.

Ryeowook menatap lurus kedepan, rasa dingin yang amat menusuk tulang masih dirasakannya, satu butir air melesak keluar dari mata kanannya. Hari ini, untuk kesekian kali gadis itu menangis.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kau kenapa baru pulang!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada didepan rumahku?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang membuat bayangan sosok gadis didepannya terbelah menjadi dua. "Aku menunggumu."

Ryeowook tertegun. Menunggu?

"Kau belum membayar 12.500 won untuk jam itu kau hanya ikut andil 50rb won itu tak adil. Aku minta kekurangannya."

Ryeowook cengo, jadi karena uang namja ini rela menungunya malam-malam diluar rumah. Satu hal yang Ryeowook tambahkan dalam buku daftar hitam seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

Pelit!

"Aku tak punya uang, semua uangku habis untuk jam itu. Pasti akan kubayar tapi tidak sekarang," sanggah Ryeowook.

Klek!

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook dan menutup kembali daun pintu yang digenggam gadis itu. "Bagus sekali! Kau tak lihat aku menungumu 3 jam diluar, dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku seenaknya," protes Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memicingkan mata, ia terlalu ngantuk "Lalu apa maumu? Mau mengajak berdebat? Atau mau kutemani minum kopi?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan dingin Ryeowook

"Kau kenapa? Matamu sembab, kau menangis? Sebenarnya kau darimana tadi?"

Interogasi Kyuhyun terdengar menyebalkan bagi Ryeowook. Ekspresi yang tadinya tersenyum remeh jadi cemberut. Ryeowook mengepalkan satu tangannya yang bebas dan memukul dada Kyuhyun "Bukan urusanmu Jangan peduli dan jangan pernah ikut campur. Orang sepertimu tak mungkin mengerti. Lepaskan tanganku!"

Mungkin tenaga Ryeowook sudah terkuras, pukulan yang biasanya keras hanya menghasilkan tepukan pelan bagi Kyuhyun

"Apa kau tak bisa bercerita padaku?"

"Haha, cerita padamu? Jangan melucu tuan Choi! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi peduli padaku?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, namja itu sepertinya gugup "Ya! Bukankah Park sonsae bilang kita harus lebih dekat. Jadi... apa salah kita memulainya dengan hal begini?" jawab Kyuhyun ragu, alasan yang konyol mengingat tadi pagi ia tak setuju dengan peran Harumi yang dibawa Ryeowook. Yang jelas Kyuhyun sedang khawatir, tak tahu kenapa.

Ryeowook mendengus, ia melepas paksa genggaman Kyuhyun. "Kau fikir aku tak tahu. Kau cuma ingin menertawaiku kan? Iya kan?"

Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang sepertinya akan oleng "Kalau untuk menertawaimu. Itu bisa kulakukan dari tadi."

"Kenapa kau tak tertawa saja sekarang? Biasanya kau seperti itu bukan? Ayo tertawa..hiks..hiks!"

Kyuhyun tersentak.

Air mata yang dilihatnya itu asli. Kim Ryeowook, gadis dingin yang tak pernah mau terlihat lemah didepan orang lain kini menangis dihadapannya.

Ryeowook menutup mulut menahan isakan. Hangat yang ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya, rasa tenang menjalar saat namja tersebut mengelus surai coklatnya berulang kali. "Sshh, jangan menangis. Jangan merasa sendiri, disini ada aku!"

"Kyuhyun hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku. Atau aku akan merasa sakit lagi!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Percaya padaku, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Cklek!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Umma?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**

Annyeong, bagaimana chapter ini?

For ddhanifa aaolfa, RyeoRim441, ryeofha2125, Hana Kim, kimryeowi, rizkyeonhae, Woonwook, Widyaflys24, Cho Yunri, Niutt, Redpurplewine, Jo KyuZha, Cloud77, erryeoo and another guest.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya *bow*

.

Kyuhyun sukanya sama siapa? Sama aku *aegyo* #readermuntah *wook lempar kangkung*

Hubungan Kyu dan Henry? Mereka itu pacaran :(

Dan KyuWook sama-sama tak ingat masa kecilnya.

Akhir kata

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Leeteuk membuka pintu lebar-lebar, sedikit terperangah menyaksikan 2 bocah remaja beda kelamin didepanya yang saling melepas pelukan lalu membenahi baju masing-masing.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan sakit kepalanya, kepala kecil itu menunduk menyembunyikan sebuah ringisan. Efek jarang menangis, tapi sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan yang namanya air mata. Bagaimanapun kehidupan tak selamanya berada di atas, tak mungkin seterusnya harapan untuk selalu bahagia tanpa diiringi kesedihan akan ia peroleh.

Leeteuk maju selangkah dari pintu, dagunya terangkat dengan pandangan tajam. "Kim Ryeowook, dari mana kau?"

Diam. Ryeowook masih menunduk. Udara yang ada disekitar gadis mungil itu hanya menghasilkan gema suara yang putus-putus, sungguh ia begitu pusing.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Kau itu anak gadis tapi kelayapan sampai malam!"

"Kim Ryeowook tatap wajah umma jika sedang bicara!"

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik gadis disampingnya, tak ada tanda-tanda Ryeowook akan membuka mulut ataupun melawan seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Tapi ada yang aneh saat mata setengah terbuka itu kini benar-benar terpejam.

Bruk!

"Wookie! Wookie bangun!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Chagiyaaa, chagiii!"

Drap Drap

"Kenapa teriak-teriak yeobo?"

Leeteuk berlari tergopoh, tangannya yang masih basah ia lapkan pada daster yang dipakainya. Perlahan ia menghampiri sang suami yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ketuk meja.

"Ini apa-apaan, kenapa orang itu menyediakan barang bekas seperti ini?"

Dahi Leeteuk makin berkerut, alisnya terangkat satu saat menjejeri Kangin di sofa, tangannya terus membolak-balikkan barang yang membuat suaminya uring-uringan pagi hari.

Sret

"Loh? Tapi ini benar tanggal dan hari ini yeobo," ujar si istri setelah memperhatikan seksama sampul koran harian tersebut.

"Iya, tapi baru kali ini aku menerima koran tak utuh, lihat artikel kecil yang ada disini hilang. Oh, itu tak seberapa. Masalahnya bagian tentang sepak bola disebaliknya ikut terpotong," oceh Kangin

"Iya juga ya, siapa yang memotong bagian ini." Leeteuk mengetuk dagu, di detik ia menatap Kangin, suaminya tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Deg!

Dengan sigap Ryeowook bergeser, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibilik tembok namun masih menajamkan telinga. Pilihan yang ia lakukan tadi pagi benar kan? Bahkan berita tentang kecelakaan itu muncul di halaman 2 koran harian.

Disatu sisi Ryeowook tak ingin berbohong, disisi lain ia tak ingin ingkar janji pada kakaknya.

"Hmm kalau begitu biar aku tanyakan pada Kibummie, apa dia juga dapa koran bolong begini."

Ryeowook menghela nafas lega, bagaimanapun ia sudah memperhitungkan hal ini. Oke, mungkin di keluarga Choi juga terjadi keributan yang sama Tapi tak berfikirkah Ryeowook bahwa koran di Chunan itu tak hanya satu dua. Sampai kapanpun kebohongan pasti terungkap selihai apapun kau menutupinya.

Mata Ryeowook terpejam sejenak mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengamati kepalan tangan yang mulai ia buka, gumpalan kertas kecil yang sengaja ia sembunyikan kembali ia remas hingga membentuk gumpalan bulat.

_Kecelakaan terjadi di perbatasan kota dan jalan tol, pada jembatan layang.  
Berdasarkan informasi dari Traffic Media Center (TMC) di daerah sebuah mobil sedan warna sapphire remuk dengan kaca bagian depan pecah karena menabrak batas jembatan._

Satu korban pengendara mobil tersebut diduga seorang wanita bernama Kim Heechul sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Sampai kini, proses evakuasi beberapa kendaraan masih dilakukan. Situasi lalu lintas di sekitar kawasan tersebut macet total

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kau kenapa sih Kyu?"

"Wae? Aku oke kok."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, ia bentuk huruf 'O' melalui ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari.

Zhoumi mengamati rambut Kyuhyun yang tak teratur. Namja koala tersebut makin mengangguk saat kesekian kali Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala. "Oke apanya? Kau tak mandi berapa hari sih, garuk-garuk terus?" ucap Zhoumi sekilas dan kembali fokus pada PSP di genggamannya. Bagi Zhoumi untuk pagi ini, emm lebih tepatnya dimulai dari pagi ini Choi Kyuhyun tak doyan yang namanya game, entah mungkin untuk sementara. Sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun jadi hoby garuk kepala dan mendesah, terasa seperti sesuatu yang mengganjal ditelinga Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya membuat Zhoumi mendongak, saat Kyuhyun kembali duduk, Zhoumi kembali geleng-geleng. Ada apa sih dengannya?

"Hhh, apa yang harus kulakukan?" desis Kyuhyun.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah duduk, diam anteng, jangan bergerak. Kau membuatku pusing Kyu," timpal Zhoumi. Meski tak merasa ditanya, ia tetap mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

Zhoumi menghela nafas, sikap Kyuhyun yang seolah tak peduli begini menambah piramida bermuda tentang diri sahabatnya. Saat ia bersama Henry, Kyuhyun bisa marah. Yah meskipun tak sampai berhari-hari hubungan mereka sudah akur lagi.

Kyuhyun itu manja, suka diperhatikan tapi tak mau memberi timbal balik. Itu menurut Zhoumi, melihat dua setengah tahun kedua namja itu berteman. Dan Zhoumi sangat yakin dengan sifat itu apalagi mengingat mereka pernah bertengkar saat Zhoumi memberi sedikit simpatik pada Henry dulu.

"Aku pergi!" Zhoumi geleng-geleng saat Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar kelas.

.

Kaki Kyuhyun menghentak dengan nada seirama pada ubin putih lantai sekolah, namja tersebut menoleh ke kanan kiri lalu memutar bola matanya. Bagian punggung ia sandarkan pada tembok luar kelasnya. Saat satu orang namja lewat didepannya dari arah kiri, Kyuhyun menyeringai, seperti hewan yang mendapat mangsanya.

Sreet.

Namja yang ditarik seragamnya itu melotot, Kyuhyun sepertinya tak begitu peduli dengan perbuatannya yang menyebabkan baju putih itu kusut. "Kau lihat Kim Ryeowook?"

"Dia ada di kelas."

Namja yang ditanya menatap Kyuhyun heran, bukankah 5 langkah ke kiri ia sudah bisa melihat dengan gamblang kelas gadis itu? Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun suka yang repot demi mempertahankan gengsinya.

"Apa Ryeowook terlihat baik-baik saja?" Satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar tak penting menurut si namja yang dicekal Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, ia duduk dengan baik, menulis dengan baik, bahkan bergosip juga dengan baik. Mian aku harus pergi!" Namja yang sepertinya teman sekelas Ryeowook tersebut menampik tangan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan namja bersurai ikal menggeser kakinya cepat, menghadang jalan bagi lawannya. "Emm dia tidak terlihat pucat kan? Apa dia tadi sudah makan?"

Namja yang ditanya menepuk jidat. Demi apa dia harus meladeni pertanyaan konyol dan tak menguntungkan ini, sementara waktu istirahatnya makin menipis. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kyuhyun namja itu dengan cepat mengambil sisi kanan dan berjalan menjauh. "Merepotkan," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Tuli ya orang itu? Ish."

Merasa kurang puas dengan informasi yang didapatkannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan cari tahu sendiri. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti pengintip, mencoba mencari sosok kecil bersurai coklat panjang dari balik kaca jendela kelas yang lumayan buram. Entah perlu waktu beberapa menit namja itu bisa menemukan Ryeowook sedang mengobrol bersama teman sebangkunya dan 2 namja dibelakang mereka. Meski dilihat dari jarak jauh Kyuhyun pasti bisa bernafas lega, tak ada yang kurang dari Ryeowook, mata masih ada, mulut juga utuh, apalagi suara tawa gadis itu yang menggelegar sampai keluar kelas. Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu khawatir akibat kejadian semalam, tidur pun ia jadi uring-uringan. Sedangkan tadi pagi Ryeowook tak bicara sepatah katapun dengannya sekalipun ia sengaja mengendarai motor dengan brutal. Jadi wajar kan kalau Kyuhyun begini? Meski dengan Ryeowook seperti kucing dan anjing, tapi kedekatan mereka selama 6 bulan membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengenal gadis itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Iya! Ini cuma kekhawatiran biasa mana mungkin aku punya perasaan padanya.

Masih memperhatikan gerik Ryeowook dari luar jendela, bibir Kyuhyun membentuk senyuman sedikit mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Tuk tuk..

"Henly! Kau dicariii Kyuhyuuun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat yeoja yang duduk didekat jendela, mengetuk kaca menunjuk dirinya dan berteriak dari dalam sana. Semua menoleh termasuk Ryeowook.

Henry bangun dari duduknya, setengah berlari gadis itu keluar kelas.

Kyuhyun! Ini pertama kali, batin Henry

Tatapan Kim Ryeowook makin datar, meski berbatas kaca ia meyakini yang tengah ia pandang adalah mata Kyuhyun. Hanya sekilas sampai Hennry menggeret tangan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook beralih saat Amber menepuk bahunya "Kau menyukainya?"

Ryeowook menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Aku? Yang benar saja! Dia itu musuhku!"

Amber mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah Ryeowook. "Musuh? Kulihat kau menatapnya penuh rasa cinta begitu."

"Tapi jika benar kau menyukai Kyuhyun kurasa kau harus berperang dengan si gadis mochi," timpal Minho sedikit terkikik.

"Hey! Hey! Kalian salah! Ryeowook itu sukanya padaku! Iya kan Wookie-ah." Kini Key yang ikut heboh dengan beberapa kali menepuk dada bangga membuat ketiga orang yang mendengarnya geleng kepala.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Buka mulutmu!"

"..."

"Telanlah satu sendok saja, kumohon!"

"Aniyo!" Tangan yang terbalut perban milik Kim Heechul menampik sendok didepan mulutnya, gadis itu membuang kepala lagi lalu menggigit bibirnya yang terbasahi sedikit lelehan bubur.

Hangeng menghela nafas. Dengan posisi masih berjongkok sejajar dengan tinggi kursi roda, ia berpindah tempat tepat dihadapan Heechul. Tanpa ada kata menyerah namja itu kembali menyendok bubur pada mangkuk yang ia bawa.

"Kau harus makan chagi, kau bisa sakit. Makan ya?" bujuk Hangeng.

Heechul tersenyum kecut, "Bukankah aku memang sudah sakit!"

Hangeng terpaku, padahal semalam Heechul terus bergumam gwaenchana. Tapi siapa sih orang yang mau menerima kenyataan bahwa ia buta sementara kemarinnya ia bisa melihat dunia secara gamblang. Kini semuanya gelap, dunia Kim Heechul menjadi suram.

Seandainya kemarin ia bisa mencegah Heechul yang memaksa mengendarai mobil seorang diri, padahal Hangeng tahu sendiri gadis itu tak mahir menyetir. Tapi keras kepala Kim Heechul tak bisa dilawan, niat awal ingin membelikan hadiah ulang tahun pada sang umma, kini ia malah akan membuat umma dan appa yang disayanginyakecewa jika tahu keadaannya sekarang.

"Percaya padaku, kau pasti sembuh. Secepatnya!" ucap Hangeng menggenggam tangan Heechul, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendongak, semua tetap gelap dimanapun ia mengalihkan wajah. Ia lebih takut jika perban yang menutupi matanya kelak dibuka.

"Jangan menjanjikan apapun padaku. Harusnya kau tak ada disini..." Heechul menarik nafas, "...harusnya kau ada disamping Ryeowook. Kau adalah namjachingu adikku!"

Sejujurnya sakit bagi Kim Heechul mengucapkan hal tadi. gadis itu tetap angkuh dan menekan kursi rodanya mundur, mendorong 2 roda tersebut untuk lebih menjauh. Pergilah Hangeng!

Bruk!

Kepala Heechul menoleh ke kanan kiri. Ia merasakan kursi roda yang ditumpanginya terkantuk sesuatu dari arah belakang. Dan suara yang tertangkap telinganya sangat jelas.

"Adjuhmma gwaenchana. Mianhe, saya minta maaf. Dia tidak sengaja!"

Giliran suara Hangeng yang terdengar.

Pasti dia tengah membungkukkan badan sekarang. Demi gadis tak berguna sepertiku.

"Ckk, lain kali jangan biarkan istrimu berkeliaran dengan keadaan seperti itu. Berbahaya."

"Ne, sekali lagi mianhe!"

Heechul menunduk, bahkan sehari dengan keadaan seperti ini sungguh memuakkan.

Srett

"Kita kembali ke kamar!"

Drek..drekk..drekk.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau masih mau peduli padaku."

Hangeng memperpelan dorongannya lalu menggenggam kedua bahu Heechul, mencondongkan badan kedepan hingga kepalanya berada di samping kepala Heechul. "Bodoh jika kau berfikir hal kecil seperti ini membuatku pergi darimu. Yang seperti itu tak akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook, dia pasti marah padaku?" tanya Heechul was-was meski sedikit senyum sudah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kita tak perlu berpura-pura lagi sekarang, dia baik-baik saja, dia bisa menerima semuanya," bisik Hangeng.

Pemikiran sepihak, andai namja itu tahu berapa tetes airmata yang Ryeowook habiskan untuk berusaha melepaskan dia bersama kakaknya. Meskipun sudah mempersiapkan hal ini namun rasa sakit itu tetap ada, bahkan melekat dan menekan batin Ryeowook.

'Aku tahu eonni dan Hangeng oppa saling mencintai. Bahkan sejak eonni mencoba membuat Hangeng oppa menjadi namjachinguku aku sudah tahu. Jangan berpura-pura lagi. Aku hanya pengganggu kalian selama ini. Semoga kalian bisa berbahagia, aku menyayangi eonni.'

Kata-kata Ryeowook semalam kembali mengurai di telinga Heechul. Adiknya tak mengijinkannya mengucapkan satu patah kata bahkan untuk malawan ataupun menambah kebohongan. Ryeowook sudah tahu? Ia sudah menyakiti adiknya bertahun-tahun?

Heechul menelan ludah saat membayangkan Ryeowook menangis, meski tak bisa melihat tapi ia bisa merasakan. Apa Ryeowook masih mau menganggapnya sebagai kakak? "Sampai kapan kau bertahan denganku? Aku bukan gadis sempurna, aku akan merepotkanmu," desis Heechul.

"Shh, aku tak ingin mendengar hal itu. Aku akan tetap disini. Percayalah. Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, sebulan, setahun, seabad kalau memungkinkan aku akan tetap disisimu." Hangeng terus mengelus kepala Heechul, mengusir pikiran negatif gadisnya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Drap.. Drap.. Drap

"Guru sialan!"

Drap.. Drap

Kyuhyun berlari, dengan kaki panjang memudahkannya saat ia harus menggunakan kata 'cepat' dalam larinya. Merutuk seorang guru sejarah yang menahannya di kelas gara-gara ketahuan tidur saat pelajaran. Tahulah betapa sulitnya mata Kyuhyun terpejam tadi malam demi satu nama yang mengusik otaknya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Ryeowook menoleh, lalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kaki sampai kepala. "Kenapa lari-larian?"

Kyuhyun sedikit cengo, "Aku berlari untukmu tahu, aku tak mau kau lama menunggu."

"Halah biasanya kau sering membuatku menunggu, bahkan sampai sore saja pernah."

Ryeowook mulai memakai helm yang dari tadi dipeluknya selama menunggu diparkiran.

"Dan kufikir sifat Sakato yang harus kau perankan itu adalah angkuh. Jadi kau tak perlu bersifat sok manis begini," tambah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendecih, gadis didepannya lebih mengherankan dari yang ia kira. Kadang lemah seperti butuh tameng dan perlu dilindungi. Tapi kadang bersifat dingin seolah ia gadis barbar yang bisa hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain.

"Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku jika aku berubah baik kan? iya kan?"

"Salah. Hentikan! Jangan berusaha menebak hal yang salah. Cepat naiki motormu, aku ingin cepat pulang." Ryeowook menuding Kyuhyun lalu berganti menuding motornya

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun malah berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon kopi besar tak jauh dari sana dan duduk dibawahnya. Hal itu cukup membuat kaki Ryeowook menghentak tanah keras menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mau pulang! Aku tak bisa harus menunggu sampai besok untuk melihatmu lagi."

Telingaku pasti sedang bermasalah, batin Ryeowook "Kenapa malah duduk disitu, ayo pulang!" hardik Ryeowook.

"Aku...aku capek!" dalih Kyuhyun. Namja itu agak kaget saat Ryeowook menjejerinya duduk di batu sampingnya lalu melepas helm yang tadi sudah manis terpasang. "Baiklah! Aku juga capek."

Kyuhyun fikir Ryeowook akan menyeretnya tapi nyatanya gadis ini malah menyamankan duduknya dan bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya. Lihatlah sepasang mata kecil itu mulai menutup, gerakan nafas yang teratur dari Ryeowook makin membuat Kyuhyun yakin. Bocah itu tertidur.

Bukankah ini seperti keinginan awal Kyuhyun, tanpa memintanya secara langsung, ia akan puas melihat wajah Kim Ryeowook.

Manusia memang tak akan pernah menemukan kata puas. Sekarang kata 'melihat saja' tak lagi cukup bagi Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, membelai pipi Ryeowook dengan punggung jari telunjuk.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak saat pipi halus yang dielusnya kini basah. Ryeowook menangis?

Perlahan kelopak mata tersebut membuka, mata karamel itu berubah menjadi sembab dan memerah.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun sekilas. "Aku dari tadi sudah bilang pulang kan. Kalau aku menangis disini semua salahmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Bukankah aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kalau kau masih ingin menangis, akan kutemani!"

Puk

Ryeowook menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun, seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir tipisnya. "Gomawo."

"Jadi? Apa sekarang kita teman?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab oleh anggukan kecil Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Mau tambah berapa gelas lagi?"

Ryeowook menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun, mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengunyah tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Sementara area sekeliling bibirnya penuh belepotan es krim coklat.

Tuk..tuk

Tangan Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah menu baru. "Kalau ini sudah habis aku ingin mencoba yang ini, terus coklat topping ini, lalu yang rasa pisang!"

Ryeowook terus mengangguk antusias. "Kalau sedang banyak masalah begini, obat yang cocok untukku adalah es krim."

Kyuhyun bertopang dagu, "Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Berkali kubilang kau tak perlu tahu tuan Choi. Kau memang temanku sekarang, tapi jangan harap kau bisa menertawakanku!"

"Kenapa aku harus menertawakanmu?"

"Karena sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, berstatus teman ataupun musuh Ryeowook masih saja menyulut pertengkaran.

Ryeowook menangkupkan sendok es krim sejenak dan makin menajamkan pandangan ke depan, tepatnya di meja seberang. "Bukankah itu yeojachingumu!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis lalu memutar kepala ke belakang. Zhoumi dan Henry terlihat mengobrol dan tertawa disana, terkadang tangan Zhoumi terulur mengusap es krim dibibir Henry. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Grafik yang ada di hati Kyuhyun adalah bentuk garis horizontal, datar.

"Ya! Choi Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau masih diam disini. Lihatlah yeojachingumu berkencan dengan namja lain. Harusnya kau marah!"

'Bukan sepertiku yang hanya bisa menangis,' lanjut Ryeowook dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam. Mungkin jika ia tak marah saat ini, dia akan dibilang tak waras. Tapi sungguh kemarahan seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan?

Mata Ryeowook mengerling dengan tangan kiri meninju telapak tangan kanannya.

"Choi Kyuhyun! Sebagai temanmu, em maksudku teman barumu aku sangat mendukung jika kau marah lalu mengobrak-abrik kedai ini," ucap Ryeowook makin menyuluti Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ini juga bisa menjadi ajang pembalasan kekesalan Ryeowook pada Henry selama ini dan sedikit berharap hubungan mereka akan berakhir.

Kyuhyun masih diam lalu fokus pada gelas didepannya membuat dahi Ryeowook berkerut. "Ya! Kau tidak marah?"

"Kyu? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tanpa harus melakukan sesuatu, Henry sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri meja Kyuhyun bersama Zhoumi dibelakangnya. Henry memandang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergantian terlebih melihat mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan balik menatap Henry remeh. "Harusnya aku yang tanya, kau itu kan yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau malah berkencan dengan namja lain? Cih!"

Srett

Zhoumi menahan tangan Henry yaang hendak lebih mendekat. Tatapan mematikan yang saling dilontarkan kedua gadis itu membuat Zhoumi takut kalau-kalau mereka lempar-lemparan gelas. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tetap santai menikmati hidangannya tanpa berusaha melirik perang otot Ryeowook dan Henry. Bukankah Ryeowook seorang teman baru yang baik hati?

"Kyuhyun! Jangan percaya padanya! Aku dan Mimi hanya kebetulan bertemu."

Zhoumi mendengus dari arah belakang, keberadaannya sekarang dianggap sebuah kebetulan. Jika sedang sedih saja Henry menempel padanya, mengecewakan.

Ryeowook berkacak pinggang, "Hey! nona. Kalau memang sebuah kebetulan apa harus semesra itu. Kalian terlihaat seperti pasangan kekasih. Iya kan Kyu?" Terlibat pertengkaran kecil begini justru membuat Ryeowook lupa kesedihannya. Tapi apa mereka tak malu dengan tatapan orang sekeliling mereka?

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara, kau yang selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang kalianlah yang terlihat berkencan," balas Henry dengan nada tinggi.

Ryeowook mengangangkat dagu, "Kita memang berkencan kok!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar pernyataan Kim Ryeowook. Oke kali ini gadis itu yang memulai.

Henry semakin merasa panas saat Kyuhyun berdiri lalu tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "Henly ah, bukankah tadi siang aku bilang hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Satu kalimat dari Kyuhyun yang begitu melukai Henly kembali terlontar. Namja itu bicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Henly lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedai es krim.

Ryeowook menyeringai 'Sudah putus!' soraknya dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas sekolah dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Ahh, mimi! Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut yeoja itu!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyuhyuunn, tunggu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, Ryeowook setengah berlari menghampirinya. Rambut panjang Ryeowook yang tertiup angin menambah kesan cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berjalan kesini? Arah parkiran kan disana."

Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti telunjuk Ryeowook yang menuding tempat jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Kita naik bis saja pulangnya?"

Ryeowook keheranan, "Wae?"

Satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, "Karena aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini lebih lama bersama yeojachingu baru ku?"

Ryeowook menyipitkan mata, "Nuguya?"

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak mendapati sebuah tangan merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. "Tentu saja kau!"

"Hah?"

"Sejak kau bilang kita berkencan, sejak itu pula kau jadi yeojachinguku!"

Mulut Kim Ryeowook membulat saat Kyuhyun mencium kilat pipinya. Namja ini mabok ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong, bagaimana chapter ini?

For erryeoo, RyeoRim411, choi Ryeosomnia, hwang hee yeon, Woonwook, rizkyeonhae. Redpurplewine, Niutt, Widyaflys24, Ryeoky, , kyuwooksbaby, Hana Kim, ddhanifa, kimryeowii, Cloud77, ryeofha2125, Drabble Wookie, Rebiew, Kim Hee Eun, Jo KyuZha and another guest

Trimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya ^^

Tidak sesuai yang diharapkan? Mian tapi aku ga mungkin membuat kakak adik bertengkar karena namja. Nah kalo yang bertengkar itu Henly ma wook itu baru memungkinkan kkk.

Henry nyebelin? Yah, sekali-sekali. Tapi itu wajar dong kalo dipikir-pikir.

Dan Leeteuk? Ia hanya ingin jadi umma yang tegas.

Heechul minggat dari rumah? Bukan. Hanya karena dia merasa putus asa aja.

Kelewat 1 chapter? Engga ada, mungkin chingu yang kurang teliti bacanya. 6 bulan berlalu cukup menjadi waktu lama membuat 2 orang itu semakin dekat.

Aku terima kritik dan saran lainnya.

Gomawo udah sempetin baca, ataupun sudah menunggu-nunggu ini apdet. Mianhe kalau tak memuaskan

Akhir kata

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Jika aku memang harus merasakan sayang maka bukan kau orang yang kupilih. Terkadang apa yang ia ucapkan tak sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Diam-diam menyembunyikannya darimu, menyimpan dengan rapi dibalik kata 'rahasia'.

.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas terdapat 10 kali detak debaran jantung yang bisa ia rasakan. Apa orang normal juga begini?

Ryeowook mengekor mata pada namja disampingnya, sedikit pergerakan mata Ryeowook tapi Kyuhyun menyadarinya. "Apa?"

"Aniyo!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ryeowoook masih berpikir keras keanehan apa yang menimpa Kyuhyun.

Kapan namja ini berhenti mabok? Batin Ryeowook.

"Kau tak biasa naik bus ya? Kenapa segugup itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hal yang membuat Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. "Kau bergurau kan bilang bahwa kita pacaran?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bergurau?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alis memandang wajah gugup Ryeowook dari samping.

"Kau hanya ingin membuat Henly cemburu kan?" Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela bis di samping, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang memberi tatapan tajam menurut Ryeowook.

"Bukannya yang membuat Henly cemburu tadi kau?"

Ryeowook memutar bola mata. Iya juga ya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, belum ada setengah hari mereka berteman dan kini status Ryeowook adalah yeojachingu Choi Kyuhyun. Mengejutkan!

Mata Ryeowook berpindah pada tangan kanannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun, detik berikutnya gadis itu berusaha melepas tautan tangan mereka. "Sudahlah jangan bermain lagi."

Kyuhyun berganti mencengkeram pergelangan Ryeowook, "Kau itu tak mau menerima kenyataan ya!"

Dan satu kecupan dipipi Ryeowook menyebabkan wajah tersebut memerah tanpa diminta.

"Ya! Kau melakukannya lagi! Apa yang kau..."

"Diamlah dan nikmati malam kencan pertama kita," potong Kyuhyun setelah mendorong paksa kepala Ryeowook agar bertumpu dibahunya lalu mengelusnya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, debaran jantungnya jadi 15 kali dalam satu tarikan nafas. Semoga besok namja ini sudah mulai sadar.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Set..sett

Prangg!

Heechul tergelak sejenak mendengar bunyi cukup nyaring dalam jarak terlampau dekat, telapak tangannya meraba area lantai. Rasa basah dan sakit kini melingkup area telapak tangan kanannya

Rahang gadis itu mengeras, tak berguna! Bahkan untuk mengambil segelas air dimejapun aku tak becus.

Drap..drap

"Astaga nona. Berhenti! Tangan anda bisa infeksi!" teriak seorang perawat wanita yang baru saja masuk dan sudah menemukan lantai penuh bercak darah dan pecahan beling berserakan. Gerakan tangan Heechul yang serampangan membuat pecahan tersebut tersebar lebih jauh.

"Biarkan! Ini salahku, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Disentaknya tangan sang perawat yang berusaha menghentikan tindakan kelewat nekad tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, biar saya yang membereskannya."

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku tak bisa memungut pecahan ini. Aku diragukan karena aku buta. Iya kan?" bentak Heechul. Tak mengherankan untuk perawat yang ditugaskan menjaga gadis itu, Kim Heechul sering marah-marah sekalipun hanya masalah kecil. "Aniyo, bukan itu maksud saya nona!"

Heechul menutup kedua matanya, melupakan rasa sakit dari telapak tangan kirinya.

"Hh, haha.. haha,hhh." Heechul teryawa putus-putus, tertawa dengan mimik kesedihan. Setelah puas tertawa anggukan beruntun membuat kepalanya naik turun dengan gerakan cepat, "Ah, iya aku lupa, aku kan memang tak berguna. Haha. Dasar! Merepotkan! Tak berguna."

Perawat yang kini membersihkan tangan Heechul dengan air hanya menggeleng prihatin, Kim Heechul tingkahnya hampir mirip orang gila selama tak ada Hangeng. Sementara lelaki itu tak mungkin bisa seharian penuh menemaninya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Kalau bukan karena kebutuhan uang untuk rumah sakit, Hangeng pasti lebih memilih berdiam dan menemani gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aw, suster appo! Kau ini, sengaja menyiksaku eoh?" jerit Heechul ketika si perawat mencabut pecahan beling tipis yang terselip di kulit telapaknya.

"Aaa.. Mianhe."

Heechul menggeleng, "Haha, gwaenchana. Aku sudah biasa disakiti. Tak akan ada yang peduli, tak ada! Bahkan adikku sendiri pun.. Haha, kenapa hidupku lucu sekali.."

Belum selesai bicara, Heechul menghirup udara sejenak lalu mengayunkan satu tangan di depan wajah, "Ah, bukan! Tentu saja ia tak peduli. Dia kan bukan adikku? Haha pabboya," oceh Heechul yang kini mulai membuka dan mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya tanpa suara.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba sunyi membuat perawat yang sudah selesai memasang perban di tangan Heechul bergidik, takut gadis itu kesurupan tiba-tiba mungkin.

"Nona! Lebih baik nona istirahat!" usul si perawat yang mendapat senyum remeh Heechul. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Agar nona cepat sembuh, nona harus banyak istirahat."

"Jangan bohong! aku tidur seharian penuh dan semuanya tidak semakin membaik. Buruk malah. Kau itu seperti kedua orang tuaku. Pembohong!"

Perawat tersebut menggigit bibir, kata tajam yang dilontarkan Heechul membuat pemikiran sendiri untuknya. Ia tak mungkin betah merawat pasien seperti ini. Kondisi jiwa Kim Heechul semakin parah sejak perban matanya dibuka, harus menerima sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa melihat dunia.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi pikun ya. Aku kan sudah besar, aku harus bisa menerima semuanya. Iya kan suster? Suster? Ish bisu!" Monolog sendiri masih dilakukan Heechul dengan pergerakan tangan menjambak rambut.

"Hahahahahaha! Pabbo!"

Kepingan ingatan tentang suatu kebenaran kembali membuat telinga gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu berdenging.

_"Sudah saatnya kau tahu kenyataan bahwa kami bukan orang tua kandungmu. Melihat kau sudah dewasa sekarang, kau pasti bisa mengerti alasan kami menutupi dan baru menceritakannya. Semua demi kebaikanmu Chulie-ah."_

_"Ketika masih bayi, teman umma datang kerumah menitipkanmu. Ia berjanji setelah habis tiga hari ia akan menjemputmu, tapi dia tak pernah datang sampai bertahun-tahun. Sampai sekarang kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik."_

_"Mianhe, tapi sampai kapanpun kau tetap anak kami!"_

Sret

Kim Heechul memberi usapan kasar pada pipinya. Kenapa aku harus menangis, semua itu adalah kenyataan! Dengan keadaan seperti ini bagaimana cara Heechul menemukan orang tuanya kandungnya? Sunguh ia putus asa. Kenapa ini harus menimpanya, tak adil sekali. Adik yang sangat disayangipun tak mau datang menjenguk meski Heechul selalu menunggu dan berharap. Tapi adiknya tak datang, mungkin pelukan yang ia rindukan tak bisa lagi ia rasakan.

Kim Ryeowook, apakah dia membenciku? batin Heechul

Sekarang ia sadar, kenapa sang umma tak pernah memberi kasih sayang penuh padanya. Kenapa Leeteuk tak pernah marah berlebihan dengannya seperti caranya memarahi Kim Ryeowook?

Bukan anak kandung! Aku tak pantas menyandang marga Kim lagi.

Kedua tangan Heechul meremas pinggiran sisi kursi roda, gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan menggapai udara disekitarnya. "Suster? Suster!"

"Saya masih disini nona," timpal perawat yang sedikit menjaga jarak dari tempat Heechul berdiri.

"Kumohon! Bantu aku!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

"Yeobo! itu Heechul kan?"

"Aniyo, mana mungkin bocah itu disini."

"Tapi itu benar dia, lihatlah. Ahh, sudah pergi."

"Tenanglah dia tak mungkin menjadi pasien disini. Dia sendiri yang ijin pada kita untuk mencari orang tuanya kan?"

"Tapi dia mau mencari dimana, sementara kita yang bertahun mencari tak pernah menemukannya!"

"Dia pasti bisa menemukannya, ibu dan anak itu tentu mempunyai ikatan batin."

"Dan melupakan kita yang selama ini merawatnya. Begitu?"

Leeteuk menutup matanya, dua aliran air asin tanpa muara turun dari sudut matanya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya Kanginie. Dia tetap anak kita, aku tak pernah memberikan sikap yang manis padanya. Dia pasti tak mau kembali lagi kerumah. Aku tak mau itu terjadi."

Kangin memeluk tubuh istrinya. Masih dalam posisi berdiri di koridor rumah sakit Kangin mengelus punggung Leeteuk berulang kali. "Kau sudah menepati janjimu Jung Soo. Jangan menangis, anak itu sudah dewasa. Dia pasti bisa berfikir yang mana baik dan buruk untuk hidupnya. Kita tak berhak mengekangnya lagi."

Leeteuk mendongak, "Aku bukan umma yang baik, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan anakku. Kita akan tetap mencarinya kan?"

"Pasti tapi kau tak boleh lelah! Ayo kita tebus obatnya," kata Kangin mantap lalu menuntun istrinya perlahan.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kim Ryeowook, kemana seragam olahragamu?"

Dengan wajah menunduk memasuki area lapangan olahraga, tangan kecilnya terkepal menggenggam rok kotak-kotak merah pendek berbahan katun.

"Mian sonsaengnim, seragam saya tiba-tiba hilang," dalih Ryeowook. Hal yang memang jujur dikatakan gadis itu membuat kening si guru olahraga terhiasi kerutan.

"Dan kau mau ikut pelajaranku dengan penampilan begitu, jangan-jangan kau mau pamer sesuatu saat rok mu tersingkap. Boleh saja kalau pahamu cukup seksi?"

"Hhahahahaahaha."

Semua yang ada disitu tertawa, tawa paling keras berada di deretan namja dengan mata mereka yang mengarah pada paha Kim Ryeowook yang tertutup rok.

Ryeowook menatap gurunya tajam. Seorang guru yang tak bisa menunjukkan sikap wibawanya. Jika tak mengingat orang itu adalah sonsaengnim yang harus dihormati, Ryeowook ingin sekali melempar sepatu pada wajahnya lalu menendang para namja yang berani menatapnya mesum.

"Mian sonsaengnim, kita akan kembali secepatnya."

Minho berdiri di antara kerumunan para namja, hanya dia yang tak tertawa. Setelah meminta ijin sekilas Minho menarik tangan Ryeowook meninggalkan area lapangan.

Disisi lain lapangan Henry mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, memandang kepergian 2 orang itu dengan tatapan remeh.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini. Kau mau apa!"

Ryeowook melirik Minho was-was saat sampai didepan toilet pria sekolah mereka.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku ganti celana dulu," ujar Minho menepuk bahu Ryeowook sebentar. Tak membiarkan ia bicara, namja itu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan Ryeowook masih heran, tapi tentu saja masih punya rasa malu untuk tak menyusul Minho didalam.

Jangan bilang ia takut pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian, batin Ryeowook.

Cklek..

"Nah sekarang kau pakai ini, tak mungkin kan olahraga pakai rok." Minho menyodorkan celana olahraganya sepanjang mata kaki yang pasti terlihat kebesaran untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Minho ragu, apalagi pada celana pendek selutut yang kini dikenakan namja itu

"Aku tak apa memakai ini, sudah sana kau ganti dulu."

Minho memutar tubuh Ryeowook yang masih saja diam, dan mendorong punggung kecilnya untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

"Tapi Minho..."

"Sudahlah cepat."

Tatapan horror dadakan ditunjukkan Ryeowook, "Tapikan ini toilet pria."

"Ah, aku lupa, mian."

Dengan menenteng celana warna merah tua tersebut Ryeowook berjalan menuju toilet wanita sebelum sekilas berbalik pada Minho dengan tatapan tak yakin.

Blam!

Selang 1 menit Ryeowook membuka setengah pintu kamar mandi dengan bagian kepala menelisik keadaan sekitar. itu keluar kamar mandi lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya, celana yang terlalu panjang dan besar milik Minho membuat Ryeowook harus menaikkannya sampai area perut. Semoga saja tak kelihatan.

Ryeowook sedikit sebal saat menemukan Minho sudah berdiri rapi pada barisan lapangan, namja itu sudah berganti celana sekolah saat ini.

Ishh, kenapa dia tak mau menungguku?

Ryeowook mulai berlari, malas rasanya terlibat perdebatan dengan guru olahraga yang suka berpikir seenak udel.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa dekat dengannya. Kufikir permintaan sonsaengnim 4 hari lalu hanya kau anggap angin lalu," ujar Minho yang berjalan beriringan di samping Ryeowook setelah pulang sekolah menuju aula tempat teater sakura. Latihan mereka hanya 2 hari dalam 1 minggu.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipi dengan mata yang mengitari atap sekolah. Lagi-lagi menghela nafas setelah itu. "Keadaan ini bahkan lebih dekat dari yang kuduga," gumamnya.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa tadi?" Minho yang hanya menangkap sekilas perkataan Ryeowook berusaha mendekatkan telinganya.

"Aniyoo, aku dan Kyuhyun mana mungkin akur."

Ryeowook meragukan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. Bukankah hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman? Tapi Ryeowook sendiri tak yakin, apa Kyuhyun pernah bilang cinta padanya? Tidak. Atau sekedar bilang 'aku menyayangimu' juga tidak. Memang sih semenjak kejadian yang membuat Ryeowook susah tidur, hubungan mereka lebih mendingan. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap manis. Tapi di sekolah tak ada yang mencium hubungan mereka, setahu Ryeowook.

"Hmm, kufikir juga begitu, kalian sama-sama keras kepala. Tak cocok!"

Ryeowook menoleh. Tak cocok ya? Kenapa aku merasa sedih?

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, lantai sekolah yang kini menjadi fokus matanya.

"Sifat kalian mirip. Kalau untuk lebih dekat pasti banyak terjadi bentrok karena tak ada yang mau mengalah," kata Minho.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Minho, banyak kesamaan dan tak bisa saling melengkapi. Entah rasa kecewa bentuk apa yang kini Ryeowook alami.

Minho mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ah, aku paham. Pasti susah untukmu memerankan tokoh Harumi. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjadi Sakato?"

"Jangan!"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, kenapa ia harus berteriak? ini refleks diluar kendali dan Minho sukses menatapnya curiga. Buru-buru gadis itu meralat ucapannya, "Maksudku jangan itu... sonsaengnim pasti tak akan setuju. Kau tahu kan guru itu ngotot untuk memilihku dan Kyuhyun. Ya.. ya, begitu." Ryeowook mengangguk kikuk.

"Hmmm." Minho bergumam dan mengangkat alis sejenak lalu ikut mengangguk.

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal kan tadi? tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sret..

Belum ada selangkah mereka berdua masuk aula yang terbuka, kaki mereka berrhenti karena sesosok manusia berdiri didepan pintu menghalangi jalan dengan tangan bersedekap didada.

Tatapan dari Choi Kyuhyun bergantian melayang untuk Ryeowook dan Minho. Sedikit memperhatikan Ryeowook, gadis itu baik-baik saja. Jadi apa penyebab teriakan yang tertangkap telinga dan menjadi tanda tanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun melirik Minho malas, "Kenapa kalian bisa jalan bersaman?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibir sebal, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Memang tidak boleh, kita kan teman sekelas," jawab Minho.

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Minho lalu menuding Ryeowook, "Diam kau! Aku sedang bertanya padanya."

Minho mendengus, menurutnya semakin hari tingkah Kyuhyun semakin kekanakkan.

"Kau bisa kan minta aku untuk menjemputmu ke kelas. Kau tak perlu berjalan berdua dengannya." Giliran Minho yang menjadi arah tudingan jari Kyuhyun.

"Apa hakmu melarang Ryeowook?"

Perkataan Minho membuat isi otak Kyuhyun makin mendidih dan Ryeowook memilih diam diam memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau tanya apa hak ku? Haha, lucu sekali. Kau tak tahu ya dia itu.."

"Kyuhyun, ayo kita latihan sekarang," potong Ryeowook melihat gelagat nekat dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bicara dengan si kepala jamur!"

Ryeowook terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauhkannya dari Minho. "Kau itu jangan bicara macam-macam," desis Ryeowook setelah mengambil tempat sepi.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibir, bagai merasakan rasa kecut sebelum membukanya lagi, "Aku tak akan macam-macam kalau kau tak selingkuh!"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun aneh, demi apa ia dibilang selingkuh. "Jangan menuduh sembarangan, sudahlah! Jangan menyulut masalah," tukas Ryeowook. Gadis tersebut hendak pergi menjauh tapi tangannya lebih dulu dicekal Kyuhyun.

"Kau, kenapa kau memakai seragam seperti ini?"

Atasan sebuah seragam putih dan bawahan celana olahraga namja mampu mengganjal mata Kyuhyun. Ah, kenapa ia baru memperhatikan hal aneh ini?

"Seragamku hilang dikelas," jawab Ryeowook datar.

"Lalu celana siapa yang kau pakai?" Kyuhyun mengedar pandang disekitar aula, dan terhenti pada tempat Minho berdiri. "Celana si kepala jamur?" tebak Kyuhyun yang juga melihat Minho memakai kostum olahraga pada bagian atas dan celana sekolah untuk bawahannya

Ryeowook yang merasa tak enak dengan tatapan Kyuhyun cukup mengangguk ragu.

"Lepaskan celana ini sekarang!"

"Berhenti apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?"

Tangan Ryeowook mempertahankan keukuh celana yang kini ditarik-tarik Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa celana kedodoran itu melorot.

"Sebagai gantinya kau pakai celanaku saja."

"Apa yang salah sih?" tanya Ryeowook jengkel.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum kembali berkoar, "Jelas salah, kau memakai celana namja lain? Celana yang pernah melekat dikulit namja itu. Aish aku tak bisa membayangkannya."Kyuhyun mengacak rambut kasar.

Ryeowook menoyor pipi Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah, "Ya tak usah dibayangkan pabbo!"

"Isshh," desah Kyuhyun yang kini melihat Ryeowook lari menuju kerumunan para yeoja. Kyuhyun kan belum selesai, niatnya untuk melepas celana laknat itu belum terlaksana.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Jangan fikirkan aku lagi. Pergi menjauh dari hidupku seperti sebelumnya." Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan Ryeowook erat lalu menghempaskannya kasar membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Mata Ryeowook memanas dengan nafas tersengal, tapi ia tak putus asa untuk sebuah tekad. "Aku tahu aku tak pantas untukmu, tapi apa kau harus menyakitiku lebih dari ini?"

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku mencintai gadis lain. Gadis yang lebih sempurna darimu."

Ryeowook terdiam memandang Kyuhyun nanar. Perih ia rasakan saat kata itu keluar. Kata-kata yang sepenuhnya adalah suatu kebohongan.

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit, "Tak masalah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar sendiri dan menerimaku."

Kyuhyun menoleh, tatapan lekat sarat kebencian ia lontarkan pada Ryeowook.

"Haahaha, bodoh! Aku tak akan pernah menerimamu, gadis murahan! Kau tak malu terus mengejarku. Ah, aku lupa kau kan tak punya harga diri."

Ryeowook terhenyak, seperti dikuliti dari dalam airmata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, wanita murahan!" ucap Kyuhyun remeh.

Nafas menderu sekencang irama jantungnya saat ini tak dipedulikan oleh Ryeowook, gadis itu terlalu kecewa dengan pernyataan yang baru didengarnya. Ryeowook mengangkat satu tangan didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

Plak!

"Kau keterlaluan Sakato!"

"Stop."

Teriakan dari sudut lain membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan. Seorang pria tua berdecak, "Ckk, kau itu mengelus apa menampar Kim Ryeowook? Kau tahu saat kepala Kyuhyun dipaksakan terhempas terlihat sangat aneh!"

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju atas kebodohannya, "Aku tidak tega sonsaengnim!"

Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan jujur tapi membuahkan tatapan heran dari guru dan beberapa anak yang menonton. "Tak tega, kufikir kau bisa melakukan scene ini dengan sangat baik. Kau dan Kyuhyun kan sering ribut, kenapa kau tak melampiaskan kejengkelanmu disini?" ucap guru teater sakura setelah melepas topi dan menggaruk rambutnya yang mulai penuh uban.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Ini sulit!"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum di lain arah. Bagaimanapun namja itu merasa senang, semakin ia yakini bahwa Kim Ryeowook menyukainya, bukan hanya dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Bagian mana yang sulit Kim Ryeowook. Akhir-akhir ini kalian berdua aneh. Kau tahu kita hanya punya waktu 2 minggu sebelum pentas digelar. Kau ingin menunda sebuah scene lagi? Hanya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pun tak bisa? Dan sekarang kau bilang tak tega menampar Kyuhyun. Bahkan ada adegan yang lebih sulit dari ini!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama mendongak mendengarnya.

"Berciuman."

Ryeowook melotot dan Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Bukan ciuman biasa, tapi ciuman penuh gairah. Aku tahu kalian masih dibawah umur tapi kalian harus bisa profesional," oceh sang guru.

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya. Yang dilirik masih menyeringai lalu merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

"Tak masalah kok sonsae, kita akan sering latihan sampai bisa melakukannya dengan penuh gairah."

Ryeowook seperti tersengat lebah saat Kyuhyun berbisik, 'Iya kan chagi?' Bisikan yang tentunya tak bisa didengar orang lain.

Henry yang menyaksikan mereka dari arah samping mendengus dan merutuk, "Akan kubakar seragam olahraga gadis itu!"

Semua riuh bersorak setelah keheranan mereka terhadap 2 sosok yang kini seakur romeo dan juliet.

Ryeowook makin melotot dengan kedua pipinya semakin lama semakin memerah, bedanya ia tak bisa lari sekarang.

"Kyu! Kau ini," desis Ryeowook.

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan banyak latihan untuk itu."

Ryeowook menelan ludah dengan susah. Choi Kyuhyun semakin tak waras!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Brrmmmm.

Motor besar yang ditumpangi sepasang remaja anak adam berhenti di lapangan parkir besar. Yeoja mungil yang sedari tadi memeluk erat perut namja didepannya pun turun dari motor tersebut lalu sedikir merapikan poni rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir.

Gadis itu menyodorkan helm yang baru dilepas pada si namja, "Aku masuk dulu, kau jangan lama-lama menyusul."

Si namja tersenyum tipis, dengan pencahayaan minim matanya memicing menatap si yeoja, cantik! "Ne, chagi! Aku akan mencari bensin disekitar sini, lalu menyusulmu secepatnya. Jangan selingkuh ya!" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Ryeowook sebelum menyalakan mesin motornya dan Pergi. Oke! Ryeowook sudah mulai biasa dengan panggilan chagi. Malam ini mereka lebih dari yang dikatakan akur.

Ryeowook tersenyum, detik berikutnya ia tertawa masih sambil berjalan menyusuri aspal mengarah pada rumah sakit yang cukup besar. Ryeowook merapikan plastik yang menutupi buah dalam keranjang yang dibawanya. Ia sangat merindukan kakaknya beberapa hari ini. Harusnya ia bisa mengunjungi Heechul setiap hari, tapi ia tak bisa memastikan untuk tak menangis jika melihat mantan namjachingunya bersama kakaknya. Ryeowook hanya belajar mengerti, selama Kim Heechul merasa bahagia kenapa tidak?

Ryeowook memperpelan langkahnya saat menangkap sosok yang ia hafal berdiri disisi samping rumah sakit, karena jarak yang cukup dekat Ryeowook memutuskan menghampiri namja yang masih sibuk mendongak menatap langit dan menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hangeng oppa!" panggil Ryeowook membuat namja itu berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, apa karena pengaruh sinar bulan?

"Wookie, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Ryeowook terlonjak namun tak bisa melawan saat Hangeng berjalan cepat dan merengkuh tubuhnya dalam suatu pelukan. Rasa hangat yang sangat Ryeowook rindukan.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ini tidak benar, tak seharusnya aku terhanyut begini.

Ryeowook berusaha memberontak pada pelukan yang membuat dadanya sesak jika ia memikirkan kakaknya di waktu yang sama. Bahkan ia hampir melupakan keranjang yang kini jatuh dari tangannya.

"Kembalilah menjadi yeojachinguku!"

Ryeowook tercengang, apa yang ia dengar sekarang pasti tak nyata meski pernah ia harapkan. "Oppa, jangan seperti ini. Aku harus menjenguk Heechul eonni sekarang."

Hangeng melepas pelukannya lalu menggeleng, "Eonnimu pergi."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "Maksud oppa, eonni sudah sembuh? Katakan sekarang ia tinggal dimana oppa?" desak Ryeowook setelah memungut kembali parsel buahnya.

Hangeng menggeleng masih dengan tatapan datar, "Bukan! Dia hilang dan pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Ryeowook masih memberikan wajah bingung, perasaan takut sekarang melingkupi benaknya melihat wajah menyedihkan dari Hangeng.

Namja itu merogoh saku mantelnya, "Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan kecil ini." Hangeng menyodorkan lipatan kertas lusuh pada Ryeowook hingga gadis itu menerima, membuka dan membacanya.

_"'Aku orang yang merepotkan! Jangan pedulikan aku, jangan juga mencariku. Kembalilah pada Ryeowook. Buatlah adikku bahagia jika kau ingin aku bahagia. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, jangan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi jika kau tak ingin aku menangis. Jangan pernah menungguku dan berharap aku kembali. Aku baru akan kembali setelah melihat adikku benar-benar bahagia bersamamu.'"_

Ryeowook menggeleng berulang kali, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menekan bibirnya yang mulai keluar isakan, "Tidak! Ini bukan tulisan eonni! Ini bukan tulisan eonni oppa!" jerit Ryeowook yang membuang kertas tersebut setelah meremasnya.

"Memang bukan, suster yang membantu menuliskannya."

"Dimana suster itu? Dimana Heechul eonni sekarang? Hiks!"

Perih! Gadis itu merasakan perih yang amat hebat melebihi perihnya menerima kenyataan yang harus membuat ia melepas Hangeng untuk kakaknya. Kenapa Heechul eonni berbuat seperti ini.

Kaki Ryeowook yang terasa kian berat membuat gadis itu jatuh dengan bertumpu pada lutut, masih menangis dan menjerit keras.

Hangeng merengkuh Ryeowook lagi, membenamkan kepala gadis itu pada dadanya. "Tak ada yang tahu dimana dia pergi. Mianhe Wookie-ah. Mianhe oppa tak bisa menepati janji. Mianhe."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat, berharap ini sebuah mimpi mungkin. Begitu ia mencoba semakin keras meyakini ini suatu mimpi tangisannya semakin deras.

"Hiks eonnii..eonnii hiks.. Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Hiks.."

.

Tap

Dari arah lain seorang namja dengan surai ikal kecoklatan membulatkan mata melihat adegan didepannya. Coklat memanjang yang ia genggam jadi penyok seketika. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Belum ada satu jam ia mengingatkan gadisnya untuk tak selingkuh, sekarang didepan mata ia melihat kejadian yang paling dibencinya. Apalagi dengan seorang namja yang pernah ia lihat dulu meski tak mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun menggesekkan geraham belakangnya, membuat tulang rahang namja itu terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun mengambil langkah cepat, berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu dengan tangan terkepal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia yeojaku!"

Bugh.. satu pukulan tak terduga cukup memuat Hangeng tersungkur dengan sikut bertumpu tanah.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram baju Hangeng memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Bugh.. Bugh..

"Kyuhyun berhenti!"

Tak menghiraukan teriakan Ryeowook dari belakang, Kyuhyun masih melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Hangeng tak membalas, kondisinya terlalu lemah.

"Berhenti Kyu!" Ryeowook memasang tubuh melindungi Hangeng dari depan, membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya membuat namja yang sudah menyentuh yeojanya mati ditempat.

"Jangan lakukan lagi Kyu! Jangan sakiti orang yang kucintai!"

Kyuhyun merasa seluruh syaraf di otaknya meledak.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong, mian ga kilat, tapi ini kilat sehari loh *apadeh*

Mian juga kalo chapter ini terlalu panjang *ga sadar*

For Rye, Ryeoky'Kyuwook, KWS, Melodyatlantick, choi Ryeosomnia, ryeobgita, Hana Kim, choi rae rim, audrey musaena, Redpurplewine, ryeofha2125, KyuTaMin1004, Guest, Kim Jung Min, Kim Ryuna, harumisujatmiko, RyeoRim411, MyWookie, rizkyeonhae, Widyaflys24, devi. , kim hae rim, Cloud77, kyuwooksbaby, Niutt, Jo KyuZha, SparKSomniA0321, erryeoo, tifafawookie, Ulfahh

Terimakasuih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya :)

Heechul putus asa gara-gara apa? sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Akhir kata

RIVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Coba lihat ketiga manusia yang bertempat pada depan rumah sakit. Seorang yeoja yang diapit 2 namja. Satu namja yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha mengusap lelehan kental warna merah yang menguncur dari hidungnya. Satu namja lainnya masih menggeram dengan mata mendelik. Tangannya yang terkepal mulai lepas melihat si yeoja berbalik dari hadapannya dan memeluk namja yang tadi meringis. Dalam keadaan dan posisi yang berbeda mereka sama-sama sakit.

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun menanyakannya lagi dengan nada lebih lembut tapi tak membuat Kim Ryeowook berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Tidak juga membuat Kim Ryeowook berhenti memeluk Hangeng.

"Aku mencintainya."

Kyuhyun diam, terpaku dengan gumpalan kecewanya pada Kim Ryeowook.

"Apa perlu kuulangi lagi aku men.."

"Cukup," potong Kyuhyun, namja itu tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah aku mengerti."

Ryeowook memandang kepergian Kyuhyun, memandang punggung tegap yang makin menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong! Kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, kau tak ingin mengejarnya?"

Setelah membenahi jaket Hangeng memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini menunduk."Tidak! Tak perlu!"

"Maaf untuk sikap awalku tadi Wookie-ah. Aku hanya terlalu sedih dan memikirkan permintaan Heechul dari surat itu," ucap Hangeng.

Mata Ryeowook kembali memanas, bayangan akan wajah marah Choi Kyuhyun tak mau enyah dari kepalanya.

"Oppa, maafkan sikap Kyuhyun tadi. Masih sakitkah?"

Hangeng cukup meringis saat tangan Ryeowook menyentuh tulang pipinya. "Hnn, lumayan."

Hangeng beralih menatap jalanan yang tadi dilewati Kyuhyun. "Aku mengerti, pria itu bisa menjadi pelindung yang baik untukmu. Haha."

Satu senyuman terpaksa diberikan Ryeowook. "Dia hanya temanku."

Satu tangan Hangeng mengusap belakang kepala Ryeowook "Kenapa hanya teman? Bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu?"

Seandainya Hangeng tahu yang ia ucapkan tadi bukan suatu kebohongan, hal yang Ryeowook katakan tentang cinta. Tahukah itu melukai perasaan Kyuhyun?

Satu hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook menjadi uap putih lalu melebur dengan udara. "Aku ingin mencari Heechul eonni."

"Mianhe, padahal dulu oppa berjanji menjaga eonnimu. Ini salahku," ujar Hangeng.

"Eonni kenapa berbuat begini? Apa dia tak memikirkanku? Tinggal dimana dia sekarang?"

Hangeng menarik tangan Ryeowook, namja keturunan china tersebut memeluk lagi tubuh mungil yang setengah terisak.

"Oppa akan lebih keras mencari eonnimu. Mian ne? mianhe. Jangan benci dia."

.

Mencoba menerima, mencoba melihat kenyataan dan mencoba terbiasa untuk sebuah luka.

Dalam jarak cukup jauh, sepasang mata bulat masih bisa menangkap 2 sosok yang saling berbagi kehangatan, setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Mencintai ya?"

Bisa tebak apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan? Seorang gadis mampu membuat hati seorang Choi Kyuhyun dipenuhi harapan, menjadikan harinya dipenuhi satu nama, dan sekarang apa? Satu gadis membuatnya mengakui bahwa ia sakit. Satu gadis yang hanya mempermainkan perasaannya, mencintai namja lain di depan hidungnya.

Semua percuma.

Perhatian dan rasa sayang untuk Ryeowook percuma.

Ah, apa perasaan seperti ini juga dirasakan Henry dulu? Bukankah ini imbas? Kalau kau bisa mengecewakan orang lain, kau harus lebih dulu siap untuk merasa dikecewakan.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi area rumah sakit. Akal sehat namja itu sepenuhnya masih tak terima.

TRAK

Satu batu dipinggir jalan tak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan tendangan Kyuhyun.

TRAK

Batu besar tersebut masih tak goyah dan nafas Kyuhyun makin terengah.

TRAK

Dengan kaki yang mulai ngilu Kyuhyun tak berhenti, semakin ditendang rasa tak puas yang ia miliki makin membesar

TRAK

"Shittt!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyuhyun!"

"Wookie-ah, semalam Kyuhyun tak pulang. Ia bilang menginap dirumah temannya."

"Eh, tak pulang?"

"Sepertinya Wookie hari ini berangkat ke sekolah sendiri dulu. Anak itu.. Ckc! Biar nanti bibi yang marahi."

"Aaa, gwaenchana, biar aku berangkat sendiri. Annyeong."

"Wookie-ah. Hati-hati ne!"

Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum pada yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menyiram bunga lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Helaan nafas pendek dibuat Ryeowook berturut-turut.

Apa Kyuhyun marah padaku? Karena kejadian semelam kah? Apa kemarin artinya kita sudah putus? Ah, anio kita kan tak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi...

.

Naik bus 2 kali, lalu harus berjalan 1 km lagi. Masih keburu tidak ya?

Ryeowook melihat lagi jam yang tertempel di tiang pinggir terminal tempatnya berdiri. Kenapa jarum itu berputar cepat sekali?

Perjalanan bus pertama sudah dilewati, namun sampai sekarang 10 menit berlalu tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan bus selanjutnya. Apa akan penuh seperti tadi?

Dasar Kyuhyun, rutuk Ryeowook. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup dengan gerakan cepat. Seperti nenek-nenek yang mengomel karena belum minum teh dipagi hari.

Ish, pasti Kyuhyun sengaja, ingin mencari ribut denganku. Awas saja kau!

Tinn Tinnn...

"Hyaa, bis ku, tunggu aku! Berhenti!"

Dengan langkah pendek, sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang juga pendek. Kim Ryeowook pontang-panting berlari dan berteriak. Beruntunglah kenek bus tak begitu tuli untuk menghiraukan teriakan cempreng Ryeowook.

Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun lagi, gara-gara aku melamunkannya.

Mata Ryeowook memeriksa bagian dalam bus. Jelek! Yah namanya saja naik angkutan umum. Setidaknya bus kali ini tak seramai tadi, meskipun semua kursi penuh.

Ah, tidak! Ada satu kursi kosong di nomor dua dari kiri pintu. Dengan langkah masih berat Ryeowook menghampiri si kursi incaran.

Set.

"Aku mendapatkannya lebih dulu! Kau berdiri saja ya!"

Ryeowook menelan ludah, sial sekali bertemu gadis ini! Henry memasang ekspresi santainya tanpa mengacuhkan Ryeowook yang mendesis tanpa gumaman.

.

Tap tap tap

"Kenapa kau tak berangkat dengan Kyuhyun?"

Mata Ryeowook mengekor gadis yang berjalan menyamai langkahnya, hhh kenapa harus di ingatkan lagi tentang Kyuhyun?

Ryeowook memajukan bibir sejenak sebelum memasang ekspresi biasa dengan pandangan lurus. "Aku memang ingin berangkat sendiri kok."

"Ummh, kufikir Kyuhyun sudah bosan padamu."

Kaki Ryeowook berhenti membuat Henry ikut berhenti dengan seringaian lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Henry mengangguk dan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Hem, Aku tahu benar siapa Kyuhyun. Kalau dia sudah bosan dia akan pergi. Dan kau akan dicampakan. Ish, aku tahu kalian tak akan bertahan lama. Dilihat dari awal saja kau sudah sangat membosankan!"

Ryeowook mengecap lidahnya yang serasa kecut dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Henry yang cengo.

"Hey, dengar ucapanku tidak. Aku cuma berusaha membantumu," ujar Henry yang kini berlari menyusul langkah cepat Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau bilang tadi aku tak menarik? Kenyataannya aku sangatlah menarik!" sanggah Ryeowook membuat Henry meringis ngeri.

"Lagipula Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku. Aku selalu mengingatnya, " lanjut Ryeowook lirih.

Dari arah samping Henry berdecak kesal sambil bersedekap dada, gadis sipit itu berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. "Tapi jika kau dibandingkan aku. Jelas kau kalah jauh, kecantikanku bak bidadari."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis dan melihat Henry dari kaki sampai kepala. "Oh ya? Harusnya kau kembali ke alammu bidadari nyasar."

Bukan lagi masalah Choi Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi masalah 'menarik' dan 'tidak menarik'!

"Heh! Tapi benar loh, umma bilang aku gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia jumpai."

Ryeowook berhenti lagi dan memberi lima jari untuk Henry. Cerewet juga orang ini.

"Cukup! Ngomong-ngomong kalau kita berjalan selambat ini apa kita tak akan telat?"

Alis Henry terangkat. "Bagaimana kalau kita lari." Pernyataan tersebut ditanggapi anggukkan semangat Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. Siapa yang duluan sampai gerbang, dia adalah orang yang paling menarik diantara kita."

Henry ikut menatap jalanan dengan mata memicing hingga bentuknya menyerupai garis lurus. "Huh, siapa takut!"

"Hana," mulai Ryeowook

"Dul," sambung Henry

Drap drap

"Ya! Curang kau!"

Henry berteriak namun tetap berlari mengejar Ryeowook yang meninggalkannya pada hitungan yang belum selesai, Ryeowook sendiri terkekeh ditengah larinya.

Drap drap drap

Drap drap

Kringg!

Di depan hidung mereka pintu gerbang mulus bergeser dari arah kanan dan kiri, mennutup tak memberi celah sedikitpun disambung oleh seringaian lebar adjuhssi gembul berseragam putih dengan tongkat hitam sepanjang pemukul bisbol terpasang manis dipinggang.

"Kalian terlambat."

Kompak tanpa diminta, Henry dan Ryeowook menunjukkan wajah melas andalan masing-masing. Lupakan masalah lomba tak penting sebelumnya. Kedua gadis ini sama-sama tahu betapa galaknya guru yang mengulang pelajaran pertama.

"Hyaa, kita kan datang tepat bel berbunyi. Harusnya masih bisa masuk. Jebal," pinta Henry.

Respon - geleng-geleng

"Hey, aku bawa coklat 2 batang hari ini. Appa adjuhsi mau," tawar Ryeowook

Henry menatap Ryeowook aneh, bukan saatnya untuk bagi-bagi coklat kan sekarang?

Si satpam mengedikkan kepalannya dari dalam gerbang. "Hanya dua batang?" ocehnya melihat tangan Ryeowook mengeluarkan 2 benda bentuk persegi panjang. Tanpa basa-basi coklat tersebut langsung raib dari tangan Ryeowook dalam satu kedipan.

"2 coklat tiket masuk satu orang."

Pintu gerbang sedikit terbuka sekarang, membawa celah kecil jalan bagi neraka pelajar.

"Ini curang. Penyogokkan!" protes Henry.

"Adjuhssi aku kan sudah memberi 2 coklat harusnya kita berdua bisa masuk."

Respon - geleng untuk kedua kali.

"Salah satu masuk atau tidak sama sekali. Dan yang satu tinggal disini sampai jam ke empat berakhir!"

Ryeowook dan Henry berpandangan.

"Masuklah," lirih Henry.

Ryeowook menatap Henry ragu sebelum melangkah. Meski mereka sering ribut, sebenarnya Ryeowook tak punya alasan untuk membenci Henry. Hanya welcome saja ketika gadis berpipi mochi tersebut menyulut perdebatan.

Henry melongo saat tubuhnya tersentak kedepan karena suatu dorongan dari belakang setelah Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Saat berbalik pintu gerbang kembali tertutup, namun jelas wajah Ryeowook tersenyum padanya. "Kau saja yang masuk." Satu lambaian dari Ryeowook membuat Henry melangkah cepat, berapa menit ia tertinggal pelajaran. Henry mengulas senyum. Kim Ryeowook tak seburuk apa yang ia fikirkan.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Nomor 23 tuan Choi yang sedang melamun. Silahkan jawab!"

Hening.

Tuli rupanya menyergap sistem pendengaran Kyuhyun saat ini, dari panggilan biasa hingga panggilan istimewa yang dilontarkan sang guru untuknya.

Bukan hanya tuli tapi juga mati rasa mengingat berkali kaki Zhoumi menginjak kaki dari cara halus sampai cara kasar. Hanya desisan kecil Kyuhyun yang terdengar.

Tap tap

BRAK!

"Keluar dari kelas saya tuan Choi!"

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, menatap datar si guru wanita yang gagal mengagetkannya lalu menuruti titah si guru. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas tanpa sepatah kata.

Semuanya berbisik heran, orang yang paling heran adalah Zhoumi. Hal terparah dari perubahan sifat Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. "Kenapa aku tak memeriksa keningnya tadi?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyuhyun!"

Mata Ryeowook memanas begitu Kyuhyun melengos saja dari pandangannya, tanpa melirik apalagi menoleh. Diam-diam manik karamelnya masih mengekor langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunie!"

"Annyeong."

Ryeowook terhenyak saat Kyuhyun membalas satu sapaan yeoja yang berjalan berpapasan dengannya.

"Kyaa, kau lihat tadi dia tersenyum padaku. Aigo! Tampannya!" heboh yeoja tadi bersama teman disampingnya.

Rasa sesak apa ini? Anak itu kenapa mengabaikanku?

Aish Kim Ryeowook ini tak benar kan? Setiap dia tersenyum dengan yeoja lain aku merasa tak rela. Kenapa aku seegois ini. Bukannya aku masih mencintai Hangeng oppa?

Ryeowook berjalan kelain arah dan sesekali menoleh kebelakang lalu menggeleng seketika. Raut sedih tanpa sadar terpasang diwajah cantiknya melihat Kyuhyun yang kini mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja berbeda. Menguap kemana sisi dingin Kyuhyun. Bahkan hal yang paling Ryeowook inginkan adalah Kyuhyun mengusir yeoja centil itu dan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Ah menjelaskan apa Kim Ryeowook?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ahahahahaa, hei ada penghuni baru ya, aa pasangan keluarga bahagia! Nanti kalau lapar pesan makanannya padaku ya. Akan kubuatkan paru-paru panggang. Deliciusss. Khusus untuk tamu baru."

"Suster, bawa dia kekamarnya!"

BRAK!

Suara tertutupnya pintu membuat 2 orang yang duduk disana menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi, nama anda tuan Kim Youngwoon dan nyonya Kim Jungsoo?"

Dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan pada bangku memanjang sebuah ruangan dengan ventilasi kurang saling melempar tatapan sebelum mengangguk.

"Benar nona," jawab si pria berpostur besar mantap.

"Maaf sebelumnya untuk surat yang dikirim ke rumah kalian. Kami tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi." Yeoja berbaju biru yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum.

Kening Leeteuk mengernyit saat yeoja tadi menyerahkan sebuah benda kecil. "Benarkah ini kartu identitas anak anda."

Leeteuk melotot sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin, di matanya mulai terbentuk embun baru. Detik berikutnya senyuman Leeteuk lenyap. Kalau memang benar Heechul kenapa anak itu bisa ada disini? Di rumah sakit jiwa ini?

"Dua hari yang lalu, nona ini datang dan ngotot untuk tinggal disini. Karena prihatin dengan keadaannya kami senang hati saja menerima meski saya tahu dia tidak sakit. Kasihan kalau harus terlalu lama disini. Suster yang mengantarnya hanya meninggalkan kartu identitas."

Leeteuk semakin bingung dan khawatir, tak ubahnya dengan Kangin. Suster?

"Dia memang menghilang sejak seminggu lalu, tapi..."

Trak

"Siapa disitu?"

Lidah Leeteuk kelu, kejutan apa yang ia dapat sekarang?

Semua pandangan di dalam ruangan tertuju pada pintu pembatas besi setinggi perut orang dewasa.

"Chullie, itu orang tuamu!" bisik seseorang yang menuntun sosok gadis dengan baju serba putih untuk lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Heechul menggeleng, tubuhnya kini sekaku batu tak mau berjalan lagi. "Tidak mungkin. Aku itu tidak punya orang tua"

"Tapi mereka benar orang tuamu Chullie, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jungsoo." tambah ketua perawat yang tadi masih duduk.

Heechul tertawa kecil. "Hh haha. Mereka? Mereka itu bukan orang tuaku! MEREKA ITU PEMBOHONG! jerit Heechul.

"Kim Heechul!"

Suara berat yang amat dihafal Heechul menggelegar di ruangan tersebut seiring dengan langkah kaki kasar dan cepat.

"Yeobo jangan! Jangan!" Leeteuk dengan tangkas menahan tangan Kangin yang hendak menjambak rambut Heechul.

"Belajar dari mana kau berani berkata sekasar itu," geram Kangin.

Heechul membuka mulut, ingin melawan tapi nyatanya gadis itu malah terisak. Bahkan Kangin yang selama ini tak pernah membentaknya jadi seperti ini, dan Leeteuk malah membelanya.

Bruk!

Heechul terduduk dilantai dengan tangis meraung. Bisa jelas tertangkap telinganya suara tangisan Leeteuk. Sang umma menangisinya? Kangin sendiri menangis tanpa suara.

Heechul mengusap air matanya cepat. "Kalian bukan orang tuaku. Pergilah."

Bruk!

Leeteuk ikut terduduk, menangkup wajah berantakan Heechul. Sakit melihat kedua mata merah itu tak bisa beradu langsung dengan matanya.

"Mianhe, ini salah umma."

Heechul menangis lagi mendengar suara Leeteuk, meskipun ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata buktinya ia memang lemah.

Sekarang kata 'maaf' bersahut-sahutan diucap ibu dan anak tersebut.

Kangin tersenyum dan berlutut memeluk keduanya. "Kita pulang ne!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kebahagiaan itu akan datang perlahan jika kita mau menyambutnya. Pembelajaran itu mengikuti berbagai jalan. Kita tahu awalnya tapi tidak tahu akhirnya sebab waktu dan nasib pasti mengatur jalannya, sementara kita tak dapat meihat apa yang ada dibalik tikungan yang menanti kita.

.

Tap..tap..tap

Ryeowook berjalan terus, mengikuti kaki panjang Kyuhyun menuju. Tas yang ditenteng gadis itu kian berat dengan cara jalan Kyuhyun dalam tempo cepat.

Sret

Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik, merasa diikuti. Tak ada siapapun!

Kaki Kyuhyun kembali maju meninggalkan jalan sepi koridor sekolah, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang sudah keluar dari bilik tembok. Pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook selepas bel pulang cukup membuat gadis penyuka jerapah ini penasaran.

"'_Siang ini aku ada urusan, kau pulanglah sendiri'"_

Jika bukan karena berpapasan di depan kelas, Ryeowook juga tak butuh menjadi detektif dadakan begini. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tetap tak bicara apapun dan pergi semakin masuk ke seklah mereka bukannya beralan keluar. Yang jelas Ryeowook tak mau dikatakan penguntit karena menuruti rasa penasaran.

Huh Huh

Baru saja Ryeowook berhenti, menarik nafas sebentar. Dalam satu kedipan ia lengah Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

"Uhh, memberatkan!" Tas slempang penuh berisi 5 buku paket dan 10 buku tulis, serta embel peralatan wajib pelajar dilempar begitu saja pada deret panjang bangku koridor.

Kim Ryeowook selain menyadari sikap Kyuhyun yang dulu dingin menjadi lembut dan berubah ke dingin lagi. Gadis mungil yang kini memproduksi peluh banyak mengalir pada dahi dan berujung ke dagu runcingnya menyadari suatu hal. Kyuhyun marah!

Apa ia keterlaluan? Bukankah dari awal semua hanya main-main? Mengirim pesan beberapa kalipun Kyuhyun tetap tak mau membalas. Meski cara Kim Ryeowook menulis pesan sedikit aneh, antara hal penting dan tak penting. Masih termakan yang namanya gengsi_._

_Seperti : "Apa tadi Kim sonsae masuk ke kelasmu?_

_Atau: "Bukankah hari ini sangat panas?"_

Ryeowook menggeleng sebal mengingat pesannya yang diabaikan Kyuhyun. Padahal biasanya ia yang mengabaikan pesan Kyuhyun jika namja itu mulai memanggilnya 'chagi'.

Setelah puas celingukan kanan-kiri derap langkah Ryeowook melambat, seseorang yang dicarinya berada jauh didepan lalu lenyap lagi setelah masuk ruang aula teater

Ryeowook memutar bola mata. Hari ini kan tak ada latihan?

Set

Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya adalah satu-satunya alternative agar tak kepergok 3 orang di ruangan besar tersebut. Ryeowook menggeser kepala membuat rambut terkuncirnya bergesekan dengan pintu aula.

Set

Meskipun dari sisi samping, Ryeowook menangkap jelas 3 sosok yang berhadap-hadapan di dalam sana. Satu namja an 2 yeoja yang sama-sama anggota teater klub sakura.

Kyuhyun berdiri memasang senyum seadanya pada 2 yeoja yang terdeteksi adalah hoobae nya, melihat bet yang menempel di lengan seragam mereka yang terdiri dari 2 larik garis biru, artinya masih kelas 2. Setahun dibawah Kyuhyun.

Satu yeoja di sebelah kanan terus menunduk hingga kacamata bingkai hitamnya seringkali melorot, pipinya memerah entah karena apa bersamaan dengan tangannya yang aktif memainkan kotak terbalut bungkus kado dan pita pink pada bagian atas.

Satu yeoja lainnya memasang sikap angkuh dengan tangan bersedekap, memicing memandang Kyuhyun. Gayanya sedikit lebih barbar dibanding Ryeowook jika ikut melihat potongan rambutnya yang seperti namja. Tomboy

"Kenapa oppa lama sekali!" protes si rambut pendek lalu melirik teman disampingnya yang masih menunduk, menyenggol bahunya.

"Kelas tiga masih ada pelajaran tambahan, mianhe."

Set

Tak ingin kealanya jadi kesleo denga posisi mengintip terlalu lama, Ryeowook memilih jadi penguping yang baik saja.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika kami mengganggu ppa. Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya ada hal yang emm…" Si yeoja berkacamata tetap menunduk dengan ucapan terbata. Kentara sekali ia sedang gugup melihat kado yang bergetar saat ia mengulurkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama aku menyukai oppa. Jadilah namjachinguku!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Reaksi ini sangat berbeda dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun yang selalu dingin jka mendapat pernyataan cinta. Biasanya kalau dalam mood buruk namja itu akan melempar kado atau menyobek surat cinta yang diperolehnya langsung dihadapan si pemberi. Tak aneh jika anak pemalu ini membawa bodyguard untuk jaga-jaga.

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengintip, ingin melihat tindakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Dan cukup membuat Ryeowook tertegun saat tangan Kyuhyun dengan halus menepis kado di depannya.

"Mianhe aku tak bisa," tolak Kyuhyunpenuh nada penyesalan.

Gadis yana ditolak mendongak. "Wae? Kenapa oppa?"

"Iya! Kenapa oppa menolak Taemin!" sambung si tomboy lebih ke nada membentak.

"Karena aku menyukai gadis lain, makanya aku tak bisa," terang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurus, lagi- lagi tersenyum.

"Siapa gadis itu? Ryeowook-ssi kah?" Tanya si tomboy lantang sementara yang namanya Taemin, bahunya mulai bergerak naik-turun dengan wajah tiga kali lipat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Rupanya kedekatan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tempo hari cukup membuat anggota teater heboh.

Ryeowook yang kaget namanya disangkutkan diam-diam ikut tersenyum. Hmm kenapa dadanya jadi berdebar?

"Bukan! Bukan dia!"

Bibir Ryeowook yang tadinya melengkung manis menjadi maju 5,7 centi ke depan. Huhu menyebalkan.

"Lalu? Lalu siapa gadis yang oppa sukai?" Kini giliran Taemin yang bertanyasambil terisak.

Tangan Ryeowook terkepal, kepalanya menggeleng. Tidak! Ia tak mau mendengarnya!

Drap Drap Drap

Suara hentakan keras sepatu Ryeowook dengan lantai sukses membuat 3 orang di dalam sana menoleh sekilas.

"Siapa gadis yang oppa sukai? Siapa kalau bukan Ryeowook-ssi?" Pertanyaan yang diulangi oleh si tomboy memaksa Kyuhyun berhenti akan fantasy nya pada orang yang tadi lari dengan jurus seribu bayangan.

"Memang bukan Ryeowook-ssi. Tapi Kim Ryeowook!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ugh Pabbo!"

Bugh.

"Pabbo! Pabbo!"

Bugh.. Bugh.

Dengan tangan terkepal, berulang kali Ryeowook melampiaskan rasa kesal hingga tangannya sakit karena terus memukul jok motor besar milik Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa gadis itu malah berlari ke tempat parker.

"Pabbo!"

Sekali lagi, dipukulnya motor tak berdosa itu. Kalau empuk Ryeowook pasti sudah memakannya. Gadis itu mulai naik dan duduk di atas motor masih mempertahankan wajah cemberut.

Yang benar saja ia marah? Bukannya ia yang meyakini kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas main-main?

Kepala Ryeowook mendongak, membingkai pandangannya pada gumpalan awan yang menggantung di atas kepalanya, semakin dipandang warna coklat makin pekat di atas sana. Cuaca mendung kali ini seolah ikut menemani Ryeowook dalam kekecewaannya.

"Gadis yang disukai Kyuhyun, siapa ya?" Tanya Ryeowook pada gumpalan awan dan langsung dijawab dengan satu tetesan air di ujung hidungnya.

Rembesan air yang turun dari langit bertambah banyak dalam hitungan detik.

"Ish, terlanjur basah!" desah Ryeowook yang merasa percuma saja lari dan berteduh. Air hujan sukses membuat lekukkan tubuh Ryeowook tercetak jelas dalam balutan baju seragam putih tipis.

Ryeowook mengerang lagi, ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Ah tidak! Kaki yang dirutuki karena tak kunjung memanjang milik Ryeowook tak jua menapak tanah. Biasanya ia akan bertopang pada pundak Kuhyun jika ingin turun dari motor besar itu. Tapi kali ini tidak pula dengan bantuan telapak tangannya pada jok basah dan licin, kaki Ryeowook tetap menggantung dengan tubuh mulai menggigil. Payah Kim Ryeowook, bisa naik tak bisa turun.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir tak tenang sepanjang satu lintasan koridor. Matanya menangkap titik-titik air yang mengeroyok bumi. Detik berikutnya beralih pada benda warna ungu yang nampak menggembung di satu sudut bangku memanjang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kemana sih anak itu?" desah Kyuhyu lalu duduk di samping benda bernama tas tadi. Tahu kan itu milik siapa?

Mata bulat Kyuhyun giliran mengecek jam di ponselnya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia disini dan gadis itu belum jua datang. Hampir satu jam pula Kyuhyun melakukan hal membosankan. Mondar-mandir, mendesah, duduk. Mondar-mandir, mendesah, duduk lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap tas disampingnya tajam. "Kim Ryeowook, harusnya aku tak peduli lagi padamu. Tapi kenapa kau… Ish!"

Choi Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat langsung pulang melihat gelapnya warna langit urung melakukannya begitu menemukan satu tas terdampar mengganjal matanya. Tas milik Kim Ryeowook, gadis itu tak mungkin pulang tanpa tasnya bukan? Jadi antara ikhlas, terpaksa bercampur khawatir Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook datang. Kembali terulang di benak Kyuhyun tentang orang aneh yang tadi tergesa berlari menjauhi aula teater. Jangan-jangan!

"Huh! Mungkin dia sudah pulang!" Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menunggu, membawa ikut serta tas tanpa pemiliknya pulang.

.

Tap

Kaki Kyuhyun berhenti saat baru mencapai perbatasan gedung sekolah dan area parkir. Hujan masih sangat deras, Kyuhyun kembali mondar-mandir.

"Eh?" Berdiri terpaku dengan mulut setengah terbuka, Kyuhyun memastikan yang ia lihat dalam jarak jauh ini salah.

Tidak! Itu benar Ryeowook!

Gadis yang terus ditunggunya sedang tertidur emmm lebih tepatnya pingsan disamping motor besarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang masalah basah atau kering Kyuhyun berlari. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia bisa mendekap tubuh yang tengah kedinginan di bawah air hujan dengan mata terpejam. "Wookie! Ireona! Wookie-ah!"

Khawatir. Tentu saja Kyuhyun khawatir. Semarah apapun ia sebelum ini, ia tak bisa jika diminta tertawa melihat tubuh dalam pelukannya sakit.

"Wookie-ah." Kyuhyun mengecup lama dahi Ryeowook, bisa ia rasakan tubuh gadis ini panas. "Sadarlah!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Set Set

Set Set

"Yeahhh… istana Kyu celecai!" pekik seorang bocah laki-laki dengan wajah dan baju bercemong kotor. Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam sekop serta garpu plastic terangkat ke atas, menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya.

Selanjutnya ia berlari memutar dan berteriak, mengundang teman seumurannya yang meskipun tak ia kenal untuk melihat hasil karyanya.

'Cebuah istana pasil tingkat 5, bel'AC dihuni oyeh lobot kantam dan istli-istlinya.' Begitu ungkapan si bocah dalam ajang pamernya.

Ugh, tahukah hal ini begitu menyebalkan bagi seorang bocah perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ. Memandang musuhnya yang banyak dikelilingi anak seumuran mereka dan banyak diberi pujian, "Wah! Kyu hebatt!"

Oh! Tentu saja hal itu membuat si bocah laki-laki menepuk dada bangga layaknya Samson kecil.

Si bocah perempuan menggigit bibir kala si bocah laki-laki tak sengaja menatapnya. Dieratkannya pelukan pada boneka Barbie rambut pirang saat sang musuh mulai berjalan mendekat dengan mata mengerling – menurutnya-. Jaga-jaga jika bonekanya itu jadi korban kesekian kali oleh si musuh.

Grep

"Ya! Lepaskan bocah!" pekik si perempuan yang tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang lebih kecil darinya hingga sampai ditengah-tengah taman pasir.

"Instana ini untuk Wookie ajha. Kyu baik khan?"

"Ahhhh Kyuhyun baik ya…" Beberapa tanggapan memuji tingkah Kyuhyun yang dianggap seperti super hero, makin membuat si bocah perempuan sebal

Russhhhh!

Dalam satu tendangan, lenyaplah istana tingkat lima tersebut.

"Aku! Tidak! Mau! Huh!" Si bocah perempuan melengos.

"Yahhhh…hanculll…" Semua anak yang disitu bisik-bisik prihatin. Beberapa menepuk bahu Kyuhyun kecil. "Cabal ya!"

Anak umur 4 tahun mana bisa diminta sabar? Mana bisa diminta mengalah? Ia akan tetap melakukan apa yang ada difikirannya. Pembalasan untuk Ryeowookie kecil.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sejenak sebelum berlari. Tak butuh semenit bocah itu kembali dengan sebuah ranting di genggamannya. Di bagian ujung ranting terdapat makhluk gemuk berbulu dengan warna kecoklatan menggeliat-geliat lucu –bagi Kyuhyun-

"Uwaaaaa!" Si bocah perempuan menjerit saat musuhnya menyodorkan dengan sengaja binatang laknat paling ia benci dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ulat bulu.

"Untukmu Wookie," goda si bocah laki-laki makin gencar mendekati si perempuan yang terpaksa berjalan mundur. Menghindar.

"Hiyaaaa.. jauhkan! Jangan mendekat bocah setan!" teriak si bocah perempuan dengan suara tenornya, ia terus berlari menjauh.

"Untukmu Wookie!"

"Andwaee!"

"Untukmu Wookie!"

Dua bocah tadi mulai kejar-kejaran. Huh Huh Huh

"Hyaa pergi! Hua….!"

"Untukmu Wookie"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kim Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman di atas meja kayu tempatnya berbaring. Nafasnya terengah. Masih terengah setelah mimpi buruknya berlalu.

Ryeowook membuka matanya. Masih sesak. Bukan tanpaalas an, karena bibir Kyuhyun sedang mengunci bibirnya saat ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong,

Bagaimana Chapter ini? Panjang, iya

Iya alur ekspress, aku juga ngerasa begitu. Mianhe

Mian kalau apdet lama, selain keasyikan mudik, modem juga baru dikembaliin temen.

Yang bukan anak kandung itu cuma Heechul.

For SparkSomniaA0321, RyeoRim441, choi Ryeosomnia, audrey musaena, Ryeoliy aka choi rae rim, Cho Pinkyu, SimbaRella, Redpurplewine, Kim Ryuna, ddhanifa, Widya flys24, rizkyeonhae, kyuwooksbaby, Rye, ryeosomNia14, ryeofha2125, erryeoo, kimryeowii, devi. , ilma, stephanie choi, Kim Jung Min, ryeohaeme, Kim hae rim, Kim Hee Eun, Hana Kim, Drabble Wookie, MyWookie, Cho Kyuwook, tifafawookie, Kang Ji Ae.

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya.

Juga mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin ne, maaf jika seandainya aku pernah ada salah kata dengan chingudeul disini.

*sungkeman brg Oppadeul*

Akhir kata

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

"Emmmhh."

Lenguhan kecil dari bibir Ryeowook cukup membawa otak Kyuhyun yang tadinya bergeser jadi lurus kembali. Dengan kikuk Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, berjalan mundur lalu menggaruk poni rambut ikalnya.

Untuk sepersekian waktu mata Ryeowook masih membulat, satu tangannya perlahan meraba area bibir. Basah.

'Apa ini mimpi?'

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela kelas saat Ryeowook berganti menatapnya tajam. Di luar sana hujan masih turun, di satu sisi ikut membantu meredam debaran jantung 2 manusia di dalam ruangan itu.

Ryeowook bangkit duduk, kini tangannya mengusap pipi bagian kanan berulang kali. Panas. Wajahnya pasti memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau..!"

"Jangan salah paham! Aku cuma berusaha menolongmu tadi, kufikir kau tak bisa bernafas lagi."

Ryeowook beranjak berdiri dan menggembungkan pipinya, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung. "Kau pasti menciumku sangat lama kan?"

"Sudah kubilang kau salah paham. Bukannya berterima kasih huh."

Ryeowook mendengus tak kalah panjang, giliran menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan. "Apa ini? Kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun menampik tangan Ryeowook lalu mengusap pipinya di lain arah. "Oh, ini air hujan," jawabnya datar.

Suatu hal yang mustahil, jika Kyuhyun mau mengakui bahwa ia menangis. Tak mungkin kan? Dia itu seorang namja. Apalagi dengan alasan yang lumayan konyol Ryeowook pasti akan tertawa. Namja itu benar-benar khawatir tadi.

Ryeowook memutar kepala, melihat lagi meja tempatnya tidur. Di samping meja tersebut, terdapat sekotak P3K dengan isi yang sudah dikeluarkan serampangan bahkan ada beberapa obat merah yang jatuh di lantai.

Gadis itu tersenyum, seragamnya yang basah membuatnya mengginggil ketika angin masuk melalui jendela.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku tak mungkin menciummu."

"Lalu tadi apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong! Kau menciumku, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan. Oke yang tadi refleks.

Kyuhyun menoleh, demi apa Ryeowook harus menanyakannya lagi. Apa sikapnya selama ini kurang jelas?

"Tidak!"

Mimik wajah Ryeowook berubah, sepertinya ia tak suka dengan jawaban tadi. Tapi bukankah itu jawaban yang benar? Seperti yang ia dengar sebelumnya di aula teater.

Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang kini diam menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis di sampingnya itu dari kepala sampah kaki masih basah kuyup sama dengan keadaanya, tapi mungkin lebih parah melihat tubuh kecil Ryeowook menahan rasa dingin.

Ryeowook mendongak kala tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya, menggenggamnya erat seolah memberi perlindungan. Jarak 10 centi wajah mereka memaksa Ryeowook menahan nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening tak mengerti sementara genggaman yang Kyuhyun berikan makin erat.

"Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau mencintai orang lain."

Gadis berkuncir itu masih keheranan. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau fikirkan saja sendiri. Aku mau pulang!"

Tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya. Berlalu saja meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih melongo

"Yak! Kyu tunggu aku!"

Ryeowook berlari mengejar langkah Kyuhyun, menyusuri lantai koridor yang basah terkena cipratan air hujan. Bahkan dari mereka tak ada yang peduli pada kotak P3K yang masih harus dibereskan karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook mengambil tempat di samping kanan dan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja membuang muka ke kiri. Tetap diam saat Ryeowook mengganti langkah disamping kiri, Kyuhyun melengos lagi. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. Menyebalkan.

"Yak. Kau kenapa sih?"

Pekikkan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mengorek kuping dengan jari tangan, menatap gadis bar-bar di sampingnya sekilas. "Berisik. Tentu saja aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi hujan masih deras. Dan kenapa kau berjalan secepat ini, sengaja mau meninggalkanku?" cecar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. "Heh. Jadi kau lebih ingin aku menggandengmu sampai parkiran, tidak kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memelankan langkah. Memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan mata memicing dan mulut komat kamit. "Huh! Siapa juga yang mau digandeng olehnya. Dasar!"

Jika seperti ini tingkah mereka sama tak ubahnya dengan anak kecil.

"Hei nona, kenapa masih disitu. Cepat-cepat! Atau kau mau kutinggal?!"

Ryeowook terhenyak dari lamunannya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang berteriak, melambaikan tangan padanya layaknya memanggi waitress. Sepenuhnya gadis itu masih tak mengerti, sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah seperti bunglon. Kadang bisa dingin, kadang manis dan detik berikutnya bisa menjadi orang paling menyebalkan.

Ryeowook menggosokkan kedua tangannya, tak berguna apapun karena hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Kyuhyun tetap stay cool di atas motor dengan mesin yang sudah dihidupkan.

Kyuhyun mengekor mata pada penumpang belakang yang baru saja naik. "Kalau kau kedinginan peluk saja aku."

Kata-kata yang masih butuh loading untuk otak Ryeowook, namun tanpa perlu diulangi gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kyuhyun erat. Menyandarkan kepala pada punggung lebar si namja.

Nyaman, seperti biasanya. Rasa hangat seperti ini apa akan ada akhirnya? Semoga tidak.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Ryeowwok.

"Kyuhyunn!" ulang Ryeowook lebih kencang, tak ingin suaranya dikalahkan oleh hujan dan derum motor.

"Waeyo?!" balas Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. Ah, bukan! Dari tadi dia memang senyum-senyum terus.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. "Emm..anu, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Kalau tahu kenapa masih bertanya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus tanpa mengurangi lebar senyumnya. Sesekali matanya melihat tangan Ryeowook yang bertengger manis di perutnnya.

"Kenapa? Em.. memang ada masalah apa?"

Bodoh Wookie! Kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya.

"Bodo ah."

"Yak, jangan ngebut-ngebut."

.

-()()()()()-

.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun mulai masuk rumah setelah melepas sepatunya, beqjalan dengan enteng memberi jejak kaki basah pada lantai marmer putih rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Teguran di ruang tengah membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Pria gagah yang berpredikat sebagai appa Kyuhyun sedang mengamati anak tunggalnya sambil geleng-geleng. Apalagi melihat tetesan dari baju seragam Kyuhyun.

"Ckc setelah kau selesai ganti baju, cepat kemari dengan lap dan bersihkan lantai yang kau kotori itu."

Kyuhyun ikut menelusuri lantai yang becek dengan matanya, ia mengangguk kemudian. "Baik appa."

Choi Siwon tertegun, mengusap telinganya beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng heran. Biasanya si Kyuhyun akan membantah dulu jika mendapat perintah bersih-bersih, ngotot dulu sebelum akhirnya mengalah. Appa satu anak itu menggaruk kepala.

Keheranan Siwon makin berlanjut selang waktu Kyuhyun kembali dengan serbet tersampir di pundaknya, yang lebih aneh dia tersenyum biasanya kan menggerutu.

Kyuhyun mulai berjongkok, mengusap lantai dengan gerakan memutar sambil bersenandung. Iya sih bersih, tapi lantai yang baru di pel ia injak lagi.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum terus?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap appa nya.

"Ada yang salah? Bukankah appa ingin aku murah senyum."

"Tapi ada yang aneh denganmu nak."

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu jari. "Jangan memanggil dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Appa tidak lihat aku menjadi namja yang tampan sekarang."

Siwon tergelak melihat tingkah anaknya yang mengelus dagu. "Haha. Appa percaya Kyu."

"Percaya apa sih yeobo?" sambung Kibum dari pintu depan, membawa belanjaan seplastik besar.

"Chagi, kenapa tak menelfon. Kan bisa kujemput tadi," ucap Siwon tersenyum pada sang istri. Kibum mengambil tempat sofa disamping suaminya.

"Kyu sedang apa, lantainya kenapa jadi kotor semua?" Kyuhyun nyengir mendapat pertanyaan si umma.

"Dia bilang dia sudah dewasa. Lihat saja cara mengepelnya," bisik Siwon pada Kibum.

Kibum terkikik. "Bukankah dia mirip denganmu?"

Siwon melayangkan tatapan protes saat ibu dan anak itu menertawakannya kompak.

"Oh. iya, hari ini umma tidak akan masak. Teukki eonni mengundang kita makan malam disana, sekalian merayakan kepulangan Heechullie," jelas Kibum yang mendapat anggukan para namja disitu.

"Jadi Chullie nona sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun ulang.

"Ne. Makannya kalian cepat mandi sana."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan dan memukul kepala, membuat kedua orangtuanya menoleh.

"Ah, kepalaku pusing! Nanti minta saja Ryeowook mengantarkan makanan ke sini. Ya umma ya?"

Siwon dan Kibum bertatapan. Hemm.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hahaha, geli Hannie jangan menggelitik begitu. Hentikan."

"Aniyo. Ini hukuman kau sudah mengataiku jelek."

"Haha. Iya mianhe. Mianhe Tan Hankyung yang paling tampan."

Ryeowook menggigit buku jari tangannya dan menggeleng. Perasaan sakit yang ia buat sendiri kini menghantuinya. Bukankah ia yang sudah mempertemukan kedua orang itu, tapi perasaan picik ini masih melingkup di otaknya.

Ryeowook terhenyak saat mantan namjachingunya itu mencium pipi kakaknya, membuat wajah cantik itu memerah.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghiraukan beban berat yang ia rasakan. Kau tak perlu merasa iri kan Kim Ryeowook?

"Ehem, eonni dan Hangeng oppa serasi sekali eoh!"

Sepasang anak adam bersamaan menoleh pada sumber suara. Kim Ryowook mendekati sang kakak, mulai melepas penyangga kursi roda dan mengambil alih kendalinya.

"Wookie," panggil Heechul lirih.

"Ne. Aku juga mau jalan-jalan bersama kakakku tau," rajuk Ryeowook pura-pura cemberut, ekspresi yng tak mungkin terlihat oleh Heechul.

"Ah, mianhe. Eonni jadi melupakanmu tadi," sesal Heechul.

Ada yang salahkah disini. Ryeowook sendiri yang mengatur pertemuan Hangeng dan Heechul setelah mengetahui kakaknya pulang lagi kerumah sore tadi. Lalu jika perasaannya kembali sakit siapa yang harus disalahkan?

"Haha, aku kan hanya bercanda. Eonni jangan sedih begitu."

Heechul tersenyum kembali mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Sekalipun fisiknya tak sempurna lagi sekarang, batinnya merasa lengkap. Lebih dari yang ia sadari, banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya. Jika dulu Heechul selalu menderita denan menutupi semuanya, kali ini ia ingin kakaknya bahagia sekalipun dengan mantan namjachingunya.

"Emh iya. Umma tadi juga berpesan untuk membawa Hangeng oppa ke rumah. Makan malam bersama."

Hangeng menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. "Adjuhmma, mengundangku makan malam?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Iya dong. Oppa kan calon suami Heechul eonni!"

"Wookieee!" Heechul merengek dengan wajah memerah, gadis itu berusaha menunduk.

Ryeowook menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda, kembali tertegun saat Hangeng berjongkok dihadapan Heechul. "Ucapan Wookie ada benarnya juga chagi, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku melamarmu?" tanya Hangeng sembari mengusap pipi Heechul, suatu pukulan hebat di hati Kim Ryeowook.

"Yak! Ini terlalu cepat," jawab Heechul menggeleng namun masih tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik." Hangeng muli menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul.

"Chagi dengarkan aku. Jika kita sudah menikah nanti aku berjanji untuk menjagamu, membuatmu bahagia, aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu. Percaya padaku."

Dada Ryeowook berdegub. Kenapa? Ini kata-kata yang paling ia impi-impikan dulu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kata-kata itu bukan untuknya.

Heechul masih menggeleng "Tapi aku merasa tak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya.."

Hangeng menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Heechul sekaligus meredam isak yang keluar dari sana. "Shhhtt, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku tak ingin ada penolakan, jadi jangan menolakku."

Hangeng mencium tangan Heechul lembut, cuplikan kesakitan lagi yang dialami Ryeowook. Tapi yang aneh kenapa ia tak bisa menangis?

"Sekarang kita tak perlu takut, tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Percayalah, aku akan menjagamu."

Heechul mengangguk senang, gadis itu terus menerus melirihkan kata gomawo.

Hangeng mendongak menatap Ryeowook. "Wookie-ah, bagaimana pendapatmu," tanya namja keturunan China tersebut.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, mencoba tersenyum lagi. " aku ikut senang, aku merestui kalian."

"Nah! Kau dengar sendiri kan chagi!"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya rapat, demi apapun ia tak akan menyesali apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi. Bukankah kedua orang itu saling mencintai.

Tak masalah, mungkin bukan Hangeng oppa pangeran yang selalu kudambakan. Batin Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah. Gomawo. Gomawo." Ryeowook memeluk Heechul erat dari belakang, ia merasakan pundak kakaknya bergetar menahan isak. "Aku sangat menyayangi eonni."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Choi Kyuhyun mondar mandir mengacak rambut, kembali lagi ia mengecek pantulan diri pada kaca lemari. Oke! Penampilannya sudah lumayan berantakan.

Tapi ini sudah jam berapa? Sudah setengah jam sejak appa dan ummanya pergi kerumah sebelah. Kim Ryeowook membuatnya menunggu lagi.

Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya, ia benar-benar menjadi orang kelaparan sekarang. Hemm tak mungkin juga kan ia berjalan ke rumah sebelah dan meminta makanan. Ia kan sedang sakit, hoh gengsi lebih utama.

Tap tap tap.

Kyuhyun diam dan menajamkan telinga, suara derap kaki makin terderngar jelas mengarah ke kamarnya. Sekali lagi ia mengacak rambut lalu naik ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut sebatas dagu.

Tok tok

"Kyuhyun! Aku masuk ya?"

Benar itu suara Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat pintu kamar terbuka. Dan decakan adalah hal pertama yang ia dengar setelah Ryeowook masuk.

"Ckc, Kyuhyun. Kau jorok sekali, kamarmu berantakan begini. Kasihan sekali bibi Kibum harus membereskanya setiap hari."

Ryeowook mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun menelisik wajah pucat itu. "Kau benar-benar sakit ya. Emm, tidak begitu panas," komentar Ryeowook setelah menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeliat seperti anak kecil gumaman kecil yang tak dimengerti Ryeowook meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau demam ya Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Mata Kyuhyun setengah terbuka. "Wookiee!"

Oh, tak sia-sia Kyuhyun menjadi ketua klub teater, aktingnya cukup meyakinkan. Kini Ryeowook tengah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan namja itu balas menggenggam erat. "Ne, ini aku."

"Dingin," gumam Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memandang area kamar, tangannya kemudian meraih benda putih persegi panjang dengan 5 tombol. "Iya lah dingin, AC nya tidak dimatikan," ujar Ryeowook yang ditanggapi cengiran sekilas Kyuhyun. Pabboya. Soal ini ia lupa.

Kyuhyun tetap pura-pura gemetar. "Ssh masih dingin."

Mata Ryeowook membulat. "Mwo masih tetap dingin? Hmm, ini selimutnya kurang naik Kyu."

Tangan Ryeowook menarik selimut Kyuhyun, menaikkannya hingga menutupi kepala namja rambut ikal tersebut.

"Uhuk. Ya! Kau mau membunuhku eoh!" protes Kyuhyun dengan cara pertolongan Ryeowook yang membuatnya susah bernafas.

Ryeowook menurunkan selimut Kyuhyun kembali. "Katanya kau masih kedinginan."

"Aku memang kedinginan, tapi aku masih mau hidup."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyalakan kompor disini."

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook takut, jika ia mengangguk gadis itu pasti akan benar-benar mengambil kompor dari dapur.

"Huh, tak perlu. Kau bisa gunakan cara yang alamiah."

Ryeowook menaikkan alis. "Kau bisa memelukku," lanjut Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat tempelengan pipi dari Ryeowook. "Jangan harap ya!"

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya sambil cemberut. "Kau itu masih saja bersikap kasar pada orang sakit."

"Ah, mianhe. Aku lupa kalau kau sakit. Mianhe ne." Ryeowook mengelus pipi Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Jadi mana makanan untukku?"

Ryeowook terdiam. "Ah iya, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Ryeowook yang hendak berdiri. "Memang masakan Teukki umma habis ya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Hari ini umma memang masak banyak sih. Tapi untuk orang sakit harus makan bubur."

"Ah, andwae! Aku tak mau bubur. Aku maunya masakan Teukki umma," rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ish, ka itu tak boleh pilih-pilih makanan Kyu. Kalau kau mau cepat sembuh kau harus makan bubur lalu minum obat." Ryeowook mulai keluar kamar Kyuhyun dengan celotehan panjangnya.

Oh! Neraka bentuk apa yang sedang menjemput Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun nyengir saat Ryeowook masuk kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah mangkok beserta uap mengepul di atasnya.

"Ah, tiba-tiba aku merasa kenyang." ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook mulai mengambil sesendok nasi lembek dan meniupnya. "Tak boleh menolak. Ayo buka mulutmu!" Ryeowook mengangkat sendok tadi di depan mulut Kyuhyun, menginteruksi namja itu untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku baru mau makan kalau kau juga makan!"

Kyuhyun melongo saat Ryeowook mengangguk dan memakan setengah sendok dari bubur tersebut, sisanya disodorkan lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah! Sekarang giliran kau yang makan."

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, tnpa protes lagi ia mulai menelan bubur hambar buatan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum kala Ryeowook memakan setengah sendok seperti sebelumnya dan memberikan sisa untuknya lagi. Mungkin yang seperti ini berasa nikmat untuk lidah Choi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai Kyusitter setelah memasukkan beberapa pil aneh yang sengaja ia tutupi melalui selimutan bubur, bahkan Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya.

"Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook menoleh setelah meletakkan mangkuk tanpa isi di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau cocok menjadi istri yang baik."

"Heh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Ah, lupakan."

"Kyuhyun?" Kini giliran Ryeowook yang memanggil.

"Wae?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku boleh menangis disini?" ijin Ryeowook, gadis itu menunduk mengepalkan tangan.

Kyuhyun masih diam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Menangislah. Akan kutemani!"

"Hiks.. huhuhu..hiks."

Telinga Kyuhyun masih setia mendengar isakan Ryeowook, tak sedikitpun ia menghalangi Ryeowook untuk berteriak kecil. Setelah cukup tenang Kyuhyun mengulurkan tissue untuk Ryeowook. "Sudah puas?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne. Gomawo."

Ryeowook diam saja ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya. "Jika kau ingin menangis lakukan seperti ini. Cukup aku yang mendengar tangisanmu, yang melihat wajah jelekmu!"

Ryeowook cemberut dan memukul dada Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu terkekeh.

Saat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, bisa ia tangkap rona merah pipi Ryeowook. Kuyuhyun mengelus bagian yang memerah tadi, sekaligus menghapus jejak air disana. "Aku suka warna ini."

Wajah Ryeowook seakan memanas, lupakah ia baru menangis sesenggukan?

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih."

"Untuk."

"Semuanya, ternyata kau baik juga," puji Ryeowook, pujian yang terdengar setengah-setengah.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ah, apa itu? Cuma ucapan terimakasih?"

"Mwo? Kau minta imbalan, tidak ikhlas sekali!" desis Ryeowook.

"Aku punya 2 tiket konser musik."

"Oh, ya? Lalu?" tanya Ryeowok yang sebenarnya mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Zhoumi, tapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk dengan Henly. Jadi daripada 1 tiket terbuang.."

"Ya aku tahu, kau mau mengajakku kan. Kenapa bertele-tele?" potong Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku mau kok! Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kau mengajak gadis yang kau sukai?" balas Ryeowook ragu. Kyuhyun mengingat lagi kejadian tadi siang, jadi benar kan dugaannya? Pengintip itu Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan badan ke depan berbisik di telinga Ryeowook. "Makanya, kalo nguping jangan setengah-setengah."

"Eh?"

"Aku memang tak mungkin mengajak gadis yang tak kusukai."

Telunjuk Ryeowook menuding Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kau?"

Namja itu mengangguk, ia tak bisa mengatakannya secara eksplisit. "Tak perlu buru-buru, kita bisa memulainya sekarang secara bertahap. Kau mau kan?"

Ryeowook memasang ekspresi terkejut, jujur ia bahagia. Berpuluh pose senyum malu-malu ia sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun, sampai namja itu mengangkat dagunya. "Kau mau kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ulang.

Ryeowook berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Aku mau."

"Huh, chagie sepertinya ada yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya."

"Aw, kenapa kakiku di injak."

"Jangan ganggu mereka yeobo!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menangkap 2 sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. "Appa, umma! Sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup tak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook.

"Sejak begini." Siwon tersenyum lebar memamerkan dekik yang tak ia wariskan pada anaknya, ia memutar tubuh di depan Kibum lalu memeluknya. "Cukup aku yang dengar tangisan dan wajah jelekmu."

Ryeowook menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangan. Malu adegan tadi di reka ulang oleh orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Huh, ternyata mereka sudah dewasa yeobo. Cinta-cintaan di belakang kita," goda Siwon lagi dibalas tawa renyah Kibum.

"Huh, sudahlah yeobo, kita tinggalkan mereka."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hem, Wookie-ah, Teukki eonni minta kau pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam, kalian bisa melanjutkannya besok," ucap Kibum.

"Yah asalkan tak mengganggu sekolah kalian juga," sambung Siwon, Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan tampang sebal pada appanya.

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun sejenak yang sepertinya tak rela ia pergi. Hoh Kyuhyun kan belum selesai merayu Ryeowook. Seperti inikah penghalang cinta?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Bukankah berdua itu lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri? Bukankah tertawa lebih mengasyikkan daripada menangis? Begitu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan pelan-pelan, meski tak butuh perlindungan ia tetaplah gadis lemah. Begini eoh rasanya perasaan yang terbalas? Keragu-raguan itu membawa mereka pada keyakinan. Tanpa pernyataan cinta dari satu sama lain mereka tetap saling mengerti. Yang seperti itu bahkan sudah cukup. Benarkah?

"Wookie. Hayooo, melihat siapa? Ryeowook memutar kepala saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk. Amber, teman semejanya ikut menjejeri Ryeowook yang duduk di deretan bangku koridor depan kelas. Di lapangan sana bola mata Ryeowook tak berhenti bergerak, mengikuti satu sosok yang lari kesana kemari mengejar bola.

"Hmm Kyuhyun ya?" lanjut Amber yang tak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mwngangguk. "Kenapa aku merasa dia semakin tampan ya? Atau aku yang memang tak waras?"

"Ckc, sepertinya opsi yang kedua lebih tepat. Ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, apapun yang ada dalam diri si doi terlihat sempurna dimatamu."

Ryeowook menoleh. "Benarkah?"

"Jadi benar kan, kau dan Kyuhyun ada hubungan istimewa?" goda Amber yang menangkap Kyuhyun berkedip sekilas kearah Ryeowook.

"Ah! Kyu!" pekik Ryeowook ketika Kyuhyun jatuh terjembab di tanah setelah aksi mata nakalnya, Ryeowook ikut meringis saat Kyuhyun berdiri kesusahan, sementara para namja yang ada dilapangan menertawakannya.

"Kyuhyun, kalau ngantuk kau bisa datang ke UKS, bukan tiduran disitu, ckc."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar celetukkan Minho, mau cari gara-gara ya si rambut jamur itu?

Setelah berdiri sempurna, Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Minho kasar dengan tatapan garang. "Kau sengaja ya menjegal kakiku?"'

Tak mau dibilang kalah Minho balik mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tak bisa main bola, tak usah marah-marah dong." Oh! Suasana ditengah lapangan sepertinya makin memanas, ditambah lagi matahari yang bertengger tepat di atas ubun-ubun.

Kyuhyun mendorong lagi bahu Minho, kali ini lebih keras hingga namja tersebut terjatuh.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Emosimu mudah sekali terpancing, kau itu benar-benar kekenakkan."

Cibiran Minho semakin mendidihkan isi kepala Kyuhyun hingga namja itu mencengkeram kerah seragam Minho erat. Tak sadarkah mereka menjadi tontonan saat ini, beberapa jeritan yeoja mulai bersahutan.

"Sebenarnya aku malas bertengkar denganmu, apa yang kau permasalahkan?" desis Kyuhyun.

Minho tersenyum remeh, matanya melirik kearah pinggir lapangan. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun seolah menantang. "Kenapa? Karena aku tak menyukaimu."

"Cih, malas meladenimu." Kyuhyun melepas kerah Minho, dan berJalan keluar lapangan. Beberapa yang menonton mendesah kecewa, antara 2 namja tampan itu tak terjadi pertengkaran lebih lanjut.

"Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minho!" cecar Ryeowook pada si namjachingu yang hendak masuk kelas, ikut sebal kenapa yeoja itu malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain yang mencelakainya.

Kyuhyun baru membalikkan badan di pintu kelasnya. "Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengnnya." Tudingnya pada Minho yang masih ditengah lapangan.

"Aneh." Gumam Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Semua tercengang. Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan sangat lancar. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa senangnya, setelah ini ia masih harus marah-marah.

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, menghempaskan tubuh Ryeowook. "Bohong!" bentaknya.

"Cukup!"

"Good Job. Langsung saja percobaan scene ciuman."

Semua yang ada dalam aula makin membulatkan mata ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Nah, ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

A/N

Annyeong, lamakah? *ketawa tanpa dosa*

Tau ngga sebenernya tadi malem jam 12 ini epep baru dapet separoh #prustasi. Alhamdulillah ini udah selesai *berasa punya utang*

Jujur aku seneng banget baca kotak review, satu hal yang menyemangatiku padahal lagi males. Terimakasih untuk semangat kalian semua chingudeul.

.

For park min mi, Redpurplewine, SimbaRella, rizkyeonhae, MyWookie, Melodyatlantick, Cho Kyuwook, Kim Ryeosha, audrey musaena, Kim Jung Min, yoon HyunWoon, kyuwooksbaby, Jo KyuZha, dwiihae, harumisujatmiko, ryeosomNia14, choi rae rim, Cloud77, RyeoRim411, Widyaflys24, Hana Kim, ryeofha2125, devi. , Kim Ryuna, SparKSomniA0321, ddhanifa, himmari5, kim hae rim, ryeohaeme, kim heera, and another guest

Terimakasih atas review chapter sebelumnya ^^

Hemm.. untuk ingatan KyuWook tentang masa kecil, belakangan aja ya hehe, biar mereka akur dulu.

Mian kalo aku buat Heechul disini menderita *dia jadi orang kalem kebalikan ama wook*

Nah ini udah lumayan banyak kan KyuWook momentnya? Behhh aku ngiri

Oke. Ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Akhir kata

**RIVEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

"Jika wajahku sudah mendekat, tutup matamu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut!" bisikan Kyuhyun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Ryeowook, gadis itu berdiri kaku menatap takut-takut namja di depannya.

Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap intens wajah cantik dibawahnya, matanya lekat menatap satu titik di sudut bibir Ryeowook. Seisi aula hening ingin menyaksikan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, semua kompak untuk jadi bisu sementara kecuali satu orang.

"Sonsaengnim tunggu!" Berpuluh pasang mata sontak menoleh pada Minho, namja yang memotong adegan yang dinanti-nantikan Kyuhyun, ia berdiri dan maju ke depan melirik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sekilas. "Bukankah sebelum ini ada adegan yang harus diulangi. Ketika Harumi menampar Sakato!"

Ctek.

Guru paruh baya pemimpin teater menjetikkan jarinya lalu menunjuk Minho. "Tepat! Untung kau mengingatkanku! Baiklah kita ulangi adegan yang itu."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah lalu mendengus. Si jamur itu mulai menyulut api ternyata.

Namja berambut ikal tersebut terpaksa melepas tangan Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan begitu?

Tangan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ryeowook pelan hingga terduduk di lantai, kembali ke sikap angkuhnya Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, wanita murahan."

Mulut Ryeowook masih terbuka, loh sudah dimulai toh?

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, memberi tanda pada Ryeowook untuk bangun lalu cepat menamparnya. Oh, ia ingin segera menuntaskan yang ini agar si Minho itu puas.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir, mencoba memejamkan mata erat merubah raut wajahnya dengan mimik kesedihan. Perlahan gadis itu berdiri, ia mencoba membayangkan benar Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan hal tadi, bukan Sakato. Tapi justru jika dibayangkan seperti itu Ryeowook tak tega menampar kekasihnya. Kekasih? Masih terasa aneh bagi Ryeowook harus mengganti kata 'musuh' menjadi 'kekasih'.

Satu tangan Ryeowook terangkat naik. Belum sempat bunyi tamparan terdengar Kyuhyun sudah mencekal tangan kecil di depan wajahnya. Mencengkeram, menarik dan melingkarkan pada lehernya. Sementara satu tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas mendongakkan kepala Ryeowook lembut.

Loh? Loh?

Semua yang ada dalam aula berpandangan, tapi cukup sebentar karena ada kegiatan yang lebih penting untuk diperhatikan.

Perbedaan tinggi badan tak terlalu menjadi soal untuk Kyuhyun, ia sedikit membungkuk mengecup bibir dibawahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tutup matamu."

Ryeowook masih kaget sebelum menutup matanya seperti titah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya terasa basah, rasa ini mirip dua hari yang lalu namun lebih panas. Dia berdebar, sangat berdebar. Ryeowook membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, dalam drama memang tertulis begitu. Ciuman yang menggairahkan, pertumpahan rasa cinta dari keduanya.

Tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya melenceng. Adegan yang tadi dituntut Minho diabaikan saja oleh Kyuhyun, dalam hati ia tertawa.

"Mereka benar berciuman?"

"Bibir mereka saling menempel!"

"Sulit dipercaya!"

"Wow ini hebat!"

Satu celetukkan terakhir berasal dari mulut si guru teater, bahkan ia lupa untuk marah.

"Cih!" Minho membuang muka, pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ketika dirasa sudah cukup matanya kembali ke tengah aula dan adegan ciuman tadi belum juga usai.

"Mmhhh!" Ryeowook mendesah, membuang rasa pedulinya bahwa disini banyak orang, bahwa ciuman mereka terlalu lama. Anggota dari klub lainnya yang melewati ruang aula juga berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Satu tangan Ryeowook mulai merambat keatas, meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun seirama dengan remasan yang namja itu berikan dibahu Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memberi sedikit jeda dalam ciumannya, membiarkan Ryeowook meraup udara melalui mulut lalu mencuri kesempatan, melesakkan lidahnya dalam ruang hangat nan basah si gadis. Kenapa Ryeowook semanis ini?

Ryeowook yang merasa tubuhnya makin melemas, hanya sanggup menopang tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun hingga namja bermarga Choi sampai ke posisi menungging. Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut dalam sesi duduk di lantai.

Pluk!

Kyuhyun membuka mata merasakan sesuatu yang keras menerpa punggungnya. Ia menggeram dan memutar kepala membebaskan bibir Ryeowook yang sudah semerah caos mie ayam dengan nafas memburu.

Senyum yang lebih mengarah ke cengiran membingkai wajah penuh keringat Kyuhyun, baru ia tahu ciuman itu ternyata melelahkan.

"Aigo! Berapa kali aku berteriak memanggilmu Choi Kyuhyun. Kau masih tak mau berhenti." Guru teater melempar begitu saja penggaris besi yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Kyuhyun tadi pada keranjang handuk, beliau masih geleng-geleng. "Baiklah, untuk semuanya, kerena waktu latihan sudah habis. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Dan jangan lupa persiapkan diri untuk pentas antar sekolah tiga hari lagi sesuai koordinator." Guru itu berkoar, kedua tangannya menyilang diatas kepala tanda klub sudah berakhir, ikut mengakhiri juga beberapa orang yang masih melongokkan kepala di pintu aula.

"Dan kau Kyuhyun, Ryeowook jangan mengecewakanku. Ciuman kalian juga tak perlu selama tadi."

Sekilas guru tersebut menyunggingkan senyum dan berkedip pada Kyuhyun sebelum mengenakan topi lalu menggulung satu buku tulis dan mengantonginya. Ia meninggalkan ruangan aula yang mulai sepi, meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang tadi menjadi sorotan.

"Ah, Kyu! Ayo kita juga pulang!"

Ryeowook mencoba berdiri namun gagal ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan. Mumpung sepi."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Eonni, bagaimana dengan kubis ini?"

"Mwo, jangan itu sudah agak layu, nah! Kau harus mencari yang seperti ini."

Leeteuk menggeleng dan memilih satu gelondong kubis yang tak terlalu besar bersemburat warna hijau.

"Oh, begitu ya. Bagaimana dengan taoge bungkus ini?" tanya Kibum lagi setelah mengambil kubis tadi dan menambah beban di keranjang belanja dorong miliknya

Leteuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "Jangan membeli barang bersegel plastik di supermarket, belum tentu itu barang baru. Sekarang kan marak formalin."

"Oh, begitu ya." Kibum membulatkan mulut lagi dan mengangguk paham.

Di supermarket rak sayur-mayur 2 ibu-ibu cantik ini bergosip, Leeteuk menambah pengetahuan Kibum bagaimana cara memilih sayur dan buah yang segar, sehat dan tanpa pengawet padahal di atas kepala mereka terpampang papan besar bertuliskan '"HASIL ORGANIK"'

Oh, hal itu tak memberi pengaruh berarti.

"Eonni, sepertinya belanjaku sudah cukup." Kibum menolak halus saat Leeteuk menunjuk deretan sarden kalengan.

"Aigo Kibummie, kau harus banyak belanja makanan yang bergizi untuk keluargamu. Jangan hanya sayur. Menurutku badan Kyuhyun harus lebih berisi lagi."

Leeteuk mengambil beberapa kaleng sarden salmon untuk keranjangnya dan keranjang Kibum, manisan buah kaleng dan rumput laut basah kalengan.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum saat Leeteuk meliriknya sekilas, memastikan Kibum tak keberatan ia menambah daftar struck belanja. Hoh padahal ibu satu anak tersebut baru tempo hari belanja besar-besaran. Minta uang belanja pada Siwon lagi tak apalah. Bukankah jadi ibu rumah tangga itu enak? Kerjaannya ngerumpi, shopping, mengurus rumah. Jika sedang malas bisa membayar jasa cleaning service. Jika tak ingin masak tinggal pesan makanan siap jadi. Jika kehabisan uang tinggal minta suami. Bukankah yang seperti itu kehidupan makmur? Makmur untuk diri sendiri.

"Hhhh, tak terasa sudah sangat sore."

"Tak masalah Kibummie, kita makan dulu sebentar. Di kafe sana sedang ada diskon!"

Di restoran jepang mereka mulai memesan shabu-shabu. Makanan berdiskon tentu menjadi skala utama.

"Eonni, tahu tidak kemaren aku melihat Joongie eonni."

Leeteuk terkesiap menunda 1 potongan daging yang hendak ia telan. "Benarkah? Dimana? Dimana kau melihatnya?"

Bahu Kibum terangkat, masih dalam ekspresi berfikir. "Aku sendiri tak begitu yakin, saat itu hanya sekilas di depan rumah." Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Eh, tapi mana mungkin, bukankah terakhir itu 24 tahun silam?!"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibr Leeteuk, sebenarnya ia banyak berharap jika sahabat lamanya kembali lagi ke korea. Nyatanya untuk tahu keberadaannya saja sulit, ia masih hidup atau sudah almarhum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Leteuk dengan mata menerawang membayangkan detik-detik terakhir ia bicara dengan sahabatnya.

_Di malam pergantian tahun untuk waktu terakhir ia mendengar suara Jaejoong. Mundur pada 24 tahun yang lalu, di saat Jaejoong mengunjunginya hendak mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Kangin dan Leeteuk seminggu sebelumnya. Jaejoong tak datang sendiri, lengkap dengan senyum khasnya ia menggendong satu nyawa manusia dengan tubuh yang masih ringkih._

_"Bayi perempuan yang cantik!" begitu Leeteuk memujinya. Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi, masih tetap tersenyum ia membiarkan Leeteuk menggendong aegya pertamanya._

_"Namanya Kim Heechul."_

_Leeteuk riang menimang-nimang Heechul kecil. Sesekali mencium pipinya, membisikkan kata-kata manis pada bayi yang matanya belum bisa membuka secara sempurna itu. _

_"Dia cantik, benar-benar mirip denganmu Joongie," puji Leeteuk lagi. Ia malah mendambakan seorang anak sekarang, bukankah ini wajar. Kalau bisa ia ingin cepat menyusul sahabatnya mempunyai anak laki-laki yang tampan._

_Heechul menggeliat dalam gendongan Leeteuk, merasa terkekang dalam gedongan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Alisnya bergerak gelisah, mulutnya membulat seperti bentuk setin._

_"Eh Joongie, sepertinya dia akan menangis! Bagaimana ini? Joongie?"_

_Leeteuk menatap heran Jaejoong yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang._

_"Joongie, lihat Kim Heechul menangis. Cup cup chagi. Bagaimana ini?" panik Leeteuk setelah Jaejoong selesai dengan ponselnya._

_Sosok yang kini menjadi seorang ibu itu malah tersenyum. "Teukki-ah, sepertinya aku harus membeli beberapa popok. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah, meski ia tersenyum namun kesedihan itu terukir jelas di wajahnya._

_"Jaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan kembali!" tambah Jaejoong sebelum berlari pergi, tak ia hiraukan teriakan Leeteuk yang memanggil namanya, yang mulai mengejarnya dengan langkah tertatih._

_"Joongie, kau mau kemana?" lirih Leeteuk takut, tingkah sahabatnya tadi berbeda dari biasanya._

_Beralih pada bayi digendongannya, "Kim Heechul, jangan menangis ya anak manis?!"_

_Namun salah, bujukan Leeteuk merubah tangisan menjadi raungan. "Ngh ngg hueeeee hueeeeeee!"_

_Leteuk memutar mutar tubuhnya seperti penari balet, berharap raungan itu mereda sebelum ia dicurigai aneh-aneh oleh tetangga barunya disini._

_Yeoja itu kembali berjalan ke rumahnya. Mungkin ketakutannya tadi berlebihan. Pasti nanti Jaejoong akan kembali kan?"_

_Mata Leeteuk tertumbuk pada benda hitam besar yang tergeletak di samping pintu rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti, ia mencoba berfikir. Jaejong tadi kemari membawa tas ini?_

_Leeteuk berjongkok, tangannya berusaha merah selembar kertas kecil yang sengaja diselipkan pada kantong depan tas tadi. Hanya ada tulisan '"MIANHE"' disana. Ia mulai memandang Heechul yang masih meraung dan kertas itu bergantian._

_Krrreeeetttttt_

_Didalam tas, terisi penuh oleh popok, selimut, susu, mainan sampai tempat pop kecil dan semua keperluan bayi._

_Leeteuk beranjak masuk kerumah, menyambar gagang telpon setelah meletakkan Heechul kecil di sofa, matanya terus mengawasi anak yang tangisannya cukup merdu itu._

_"Yoboseyo Kibummie. Apa Joongie ada di rumah?"_

_"..."_

_"Tidak disitu ya?"_

_Brak! Leeteuk membanting telpon. Bahkan adik Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu tentang ini?_

_Leeteuk menajamkan telinga, kenapa rumahnya tiba-tiba jadi sepi senyap, ia berlari menghampiri Heechul dan menggendongnya. Bayi itu memberi tatapan dengan mata beningnya, banyak lelehan yang keluar tanpa arah membasahi wajahnya. Tak ada tangisan, tak ada suara meski bibirnya membuka. _

_"Heechullie, gwaenchanayo?" Sekarang istri Kim YoungWoon ini malah dibuat resah._

_Tap tap tap_

_"Ada apa chagiya? Bayi siapa itu?" Kangin yang baru turun dari lantai 2 makin menambah keraguan Leeteuk, bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini?_

_"Hueeeeeee..hueeeee!" Heechul menangis lagi tepat saat Kangin mendekat dan mengelus pipinya. Takut eoh? Leteuk bernafas lega._

_"Bukankah dia cantik." Komentar sang suami menjadikan senyum Leeteuk makin melebar._

Dimulai dari saat itu, sebuah rahasia ia sembunyikan. Kebohongan yang sudah ia bongkar sendiri beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Di Seoul aku berfikir mungkin bisa menemukan Jaejoong eonni. Aku juga sangat merindukannya. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku." ucapan Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum menggenggam tangan Kibum, ia tahu pasti siapa yang lebih merasa sedih disini. "Tenang ya Bummie, aku sangat yakin Jaejoong tak mungkin melupakanmu," hibur Leeteuk.

Kibum mengangguk. "Gwaenchana. Lagipula, aku bisa melihat sosok Joongie eonni lewat diri Heechul."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyuhyun! Cukup!"

Satu bentakan Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun. Namja itu memajukan bibirnya.

Ryeowook menyergap tubuh Kyuhyun, pria itu mudah saja mengelak menjauhkan tangannya. "Kemarikan PSP itu!"

Kyuhyun mempertahankan apa yang ia genggam, senyum-senyum saja saat Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya, meski tujuanya sebenarnya bukan untuk memeluk.

"Kyu! Kau menyebalkan. Kau bilang ingin mengajakku nonton konser!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tunggu sebentar lagi, ini nanggung. Biar kuselesaikan yang level ini dulu."

Giliran Ryeowook yang cemberut, kakinya terhentak kesal. "Baik! Jangan harap aku mau pergi denganmu lagi!"

Kyuhyun melongo saja menatap punggung Ryeowook yang berjalan menjauh, lalu membanting pintu rumah sebelah. Iya sampai tak sadar PSP nya bergetar beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan suara 'game over'. Kyuhyun menggaruk tangan sebal, sebenarnya ia ingin menacak rambut. Tapi tidak! Tatanan ini sudah cukup rapi.

"Ish, yeoja itu sukanya marah-marah!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi teras lalu masuk kerumah, tak ada 1 menit ia keluar dengan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya dan kunci motor di tangannya.

TIN TIN

TIN TIN

Bunyi klakson dari motor Kyuhyun cukup menulikan binatang sekitar. Tanpa ambil pusing namja itu berbuat seenaknya di depan rumah Ryeowook hingga yeojachingunya keluar, meski lengkap dengan tanduk di kepalanya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Konser? Baru berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Saya permisi dulu."

Tenggorokan Ryeowook tercekat, kepalanya menunduk kecewa. Beberapa orang yang lewat tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya untuk menaiki tangga dengan jalan yang sempit dalam ruangan konser yang mulai sepi.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Ryeowook mencoba menepuk pelan pundak kecil di depannya ragu, bisa saja Ryeowook marah dan menyembelihnya hidup-hidup setelah ini.

"Mianhe, chagi!"

Ryeowook berbalik dan menampik tangan Kyuhyun. Dari bibirnya terdenggar desisan seperti ular. "Kau sengaja ya! Kau sengaja kan agar kita telat datang kesini?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa aku sengaja melekukannya chagi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku chagi!" potong Ryeowook. Tangannya menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau! Bocah setan! Apa permainan yang sedang kau buat? Pura-pura baik padaku, pura-pura ada disampingku, memelukku. Kau masih dendam padaku kan?"

Kyuhyun merapatkan bibirnya, ia masih tak mengerti pada Ryeowook yang kini berteriak di depannya, memberi tatapan penuh kebencian.

Beberapa orang yang masih membereskan properti panggung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, teriakan Ryeowook menggema di tempat itu.

"Hahaha," tawa Ryeowook mengejek. "Harusnya dari awal aku tahu, kau orang itu. Kau yang membuat umma selalu membenciku sampai sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menatap nanar Ryeowook. Ia tahu gadis ini memang kasar, tapi kali ini hatinya sakit mendengar makian dari mulut Ryeowook. Tuduhan yang tak ia mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, jelaskan yang.."

"Tak usah membual," potong Ryeowook lagi. "Buang semua sandiwaramu, sebenarnya kau ingin menertawaiku sekarang kan? Ayo tertawa bocah setan! Kenapa kau berbuat baik padaku, kau ingin merebut semuanya dariku? Huh, sayang kau gagal. Jangan kau fikir aku akan luluh dengan semuanya. Mungkin umma memang lebih menyayangimu tapi tidak denganku. Kau gagal menipuku karena aku tak mungkin mencintaimu!"

.

Kyuhyun terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri, membatu seperti patung dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

'Aku tak mungkin mencintaimu!' kalimat itu terulang dikepalanya.

Ada apa dengannya? Dia merasa sakit, lebih dari sekedar rasa sakit sebelum ini.

Berpura-pura?

Dendam?

Menipu?

Kaki Kyuhyun melemas, seperti kakek-kakek yang berdiri tanpa tongkat penyangga Kyuhyun terduduk dengan tumpuan lutut. Ini semua benar-benar lucu, baru tadi siang ia merasa Kim Ryeowook adalah miliknya namun baru saja di depan hidungnya gadis itu bilang 'Tak mencintainya' ?

Seorang pria paruh baya yang sempat melihat adegan pertengkaran sepihak tadi memberi tatapan iba pada Kyuhyun.

"Tuan jangan menangis disini!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Langkah berat membawa kaki Ryeowook kemanapun ia pergi tanpa tujuan di tengah keramaian malam. Ryeowook sesekali berhenti untuk menyeka air bening dipipinya. "Kau belum tertipu, dia gagal menipumu kau tak perlu keluar airmata bodoh," rutuk Ryeowook tertahan memarahi dirinya sendiri, membodohi separuh keinginannya untuk berbalik arah dan menemui Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf.

_SLAP_

_"Kyuhyun menyebalkan!"_

_Brak!_

_"Bisa bisanya ia bilang nanti. Padahal aku sudah siap dari tadi."_

_Ryeowook membenahi satu kunciran rambutnya, bibirnya komaat-kamit mengungkapkan rasa jengkel kepada Choi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook duduk disofa dengan kedua tangan menyilang di atas dada. gerutuannya berhenti saat sadar di meja depan sofa terdapat sebuah benda yang tersenyum padanya._

_"Bika?" lirih Ryeowook._

_Apa ia tak salah lihat. Boneka ini ada dihadapannya. Boneka yang hilang tepat saat dulu kepindahan bocah setan itu kini ada di depannya. Tak ada satupun yang kurang. Rambut gimbal itu masih ada, tubuhnya juga tak ada lecet._

_Ryeowook mengambil boneka itu, menyingkap rok mininya. Tepat. Paha dengan sobekan kecil yang tertup isolasi juga masih ada. Dulu Kyuhyun menggunakan pisau mainan untuk menyobek benda plastik itu dan ternyata berhasil._

_Mata Ryeowook beralih pada buku tebal bersampul bunga yang juga ada di atas meja. Sebuah album foto._

_Sepertinya Kibum dan Leeteuk lupa membereskan acara reunian mereka sebelum pergi belanja tadi siang. Dan boneka yang Kibum ambil diam-diam dari bawah bantal Kyuhyun._

_Mulut Ryeowook membuka, tercengang melihat lembar demi lembar foto yang ia buka. Isi yang didominasi oleh refleksi dirinya dan Kyuhyun waktu kecil. Dari gaya jambak-jambakan boneka sampai tendang-tendangan robot._

_TIN TIN_

_TIN TIN_

_SLAP_

Ryeowook menekan dadanya lalu menggeleng, ia menimbun semua perasaannya dengan mengulang adegan-adegan yang pernah ia ingat waktu kecil. Bocah setan itu! Sampai kapanpun jangan pernah mencintainya! Dia pasti menertawakanku sekarang! Kenapa aku harus menangis?

Grep

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahu Ryeowook yang hampir saja terjatuh karena berjalan limbung. "Gwaenchanayo?"

Ryeowook mendongak, matanya yang masih tergenang air ia kerjapkan berulang kali melihat sosok yang sudah ia kenal. "Minho!"

Ryeowook segera berdiri dengan baik, menggelengkan kepalanya yang tadi tiba-tiba pening.

"Kau sendirian disini. Sepertinya kau terlihat kacau Wookie ah?!"

Wajah Ryeowook kini berubah pucat, ia tersenyum memberi tanda baik-baik saja.

Minho menarik tubuh Ryeowook membawanya untuk duduk di bangku dekat tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Minho beberapa saat setelah membiarkan Ryeowook memejamkan mata sejenak. Tanpa sadar tangan Minho menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, ketika matanya terpejam bayangan wajah Kyuhyun begitu jelas menempel di otaknya. Saat matanya membuka Ryeowook malah mendesah pelan, wajah tadi sudah digantikan oleh wajah lengkap senyum hangat Minho.

Ryeowook menarik tangannya dari tangan Minho. "Gomawo! Aku sudah tak apa!"

Terbaca jelas kegugupan Minho, ia menggaruk tengkuknya lama sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Benarkah, lalu kau bersama siapa datang ke tempat ini."

Ryeowook menatap langit di atasnya. Tak ada bintang. Kenapa saat ia sedih, kenapa bintang-bintang itu malah menghilang.

"Aku sendirian. Hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Minho. "Kufikir kau bersama Kyuhyun."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Juga sendirian?" tanya balik Ryeowook. Ayo! Kau tak boleh memikirkan dia lagi

Minho menggeleng. "Aku mengantar umma berbelanja di supermarket sana. Jujur aku tak begitu suka harus membawa keranjang sambil mengekor di belakang beliau. Jadi aku memilih jalan-jalan sendiri selama menunggu," jelas Minho.

"Mana boleh begitu! Haha bagaimanna kalau kau punya istri nanti. Apa kau akan membiarkan istrimu belanja seorang diri dan dilirik pria lain heyo?"

Minho mendongak menatap langit dengan senyum lebar. "Haha, kalau itu sih lain lagi. Memang kau suka berbelanja?"

"Tentu. Kalau ada uang tentu saja aku suka"

"Haha. Kalau begitu aku akan menemani istriku!"

Ryeowook berhenti tertawa dan menatap Minho. Apa maksud pertanyaan sebelumnya tadi?

"Kim Ryeowook, nan saranghae!"

Mata Ryeowook tak berkedip, ia terkejut atas apa yang ia dengar. Minho, menyukaiku?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, bola matanya bergerak mengikuti mobil mobil silver yang berhenti di depan rumah sebelah malam ini. Pintu mobil bagian penumpang terbuka, Ryeowook membungkukkan badan sekilas sebelum mobil tadi melaju pergi. Kaca pengemudi yang setengah terbuka membuat Kyuhyun tau siapa orang itu.

Kim Ryeowook membuang muka saat bersitatap dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu diam dan menelan ludah kecut. Siapa yang lebih kekanakkan sekarang?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap tap tap

"Kyuhyun bagaimana? Ketemu?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia duduk manis di ruang make up saat ini sambil menunggu lagu pembukaan kontes drama dimulai.

Kyuhyun mengacak begitu saja tatanan rambutnya kasar. "Kim Ryeowook. Kau kemana sih?" lirihnya.

Srettt.

Semua mata terpaku padanya saat Kyuhyun menyingkap gorden ruang tunggu, semuanya mengerutkan kening. sedangkan pria paling tua di antara mereka berulang kali geleng kepala sambil mondar mandir memijat pelipisnya.

"Drama tak akan bisa dimulai tanpa ada peran wanitanya kan Sonsae?" celetuk seorang yeoja yang sudah mulai geram.

"Apa pertunjukkan ini dibatalkan saja?" celetuk Minho yang diberi tatapan mematikan yang lainnya. "Emm, sepertinya aku salah bicara!" Kalau ini dibatalkan, lalu apa arti latihan keras mereka selama ini? Lagipula juri yang datang di acara besar ini bukan sembarang orang. Semuanya dari Tokyo!

Mereka sudah cukup membuang waktu, bahkan untuk gladi bersih mereka tak sempat karena harus mencari Ryeowook. Yeoja yang baru kemarin bilang mengundurkan diri dari klub teater sekarang tak ada di acara penting nan genting ini.

"Kyuhyun! Kau ini bagaimana sih, dia kan lawan mainmu. Bagaimana tiba-tiba ia menghilang. Apa kalian bertengkar." Kini teguran datang dari Henry. Tentu gadis ituikut khawatir, dia juga pegang peran disitu.

Kyuhyun masih memainkan ponselnya, mengirim beberapa pesan untuk Ryeowook. Tentu saja tak bisa masuk, ponselnya saja tidak aktif.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini Wookie?

Mereka memang bertengkar tempo hari, setidaknya bukan bertengkar perang ngotot seperti yang dulu-dulu. Mereka hanya saling mendiamkan. Tapi dengan makna 'hanya' tak membawa perubahan besar dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Perasaannya masih sama, meskipun gadis itu tak mau lagi bicara dengannya.

Bahkan mungkin lebih dan lebih dari sebelumnya semenjak ia tahu, Ryeowooklah gadis kecil yang ada dalam memorinya. Yang ia nantikan selama kepindahannya di Seoul, yang 'bika'nya selalu ia peluk saat menjelang malam. Sayangnya boneka itu sudah tak ada di dekatnya. Boneka ataupun pemiliknya.

"Sonsaengnim! Biar aku yang menggantikan Ryeowook eonni. Aku hafal semua dialognya!"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada yeoja yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Yeoja adik kelas yang dulu pernah mengatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

For , yoon HyunWoon, ryeosomNia14, Kim Jung Min, R'wife, stephanie choi, ryeofha2125, RyeoRim411, Cho PinKyu, Jmhyewon, Melodyatlantick, Tia woonwook, SimbaRella, Widyaflys24, Redpurplewine, park min mi, Rye'en, SparKSomniA0321, kyuwooksbaby, devi. , Cloud77, Jo KyuZha, Hana Kim, rizkyeonhae, kim heera, kim eun ra, LeeKim, Kim Ryuna, CintappucinoW, kim hae rim, mink,

Mianhee.. ongmal mianhee kalo lama

Jujur aku lagi banyak masalah, tempo hari ini kebanyakan nangis kecapean .. Mianhee

Mohon pengertian dan dukungannya

Akhir kata **riview please^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Kau yakin Taemin?"

Bibir berlapis wet shine lipsticks tersebut menipis dan melebar, senyuman mantap menghiasi wajahnya sebelum berbalik pada orang yang tadi menegurnya dari belakang

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku melakukanya untuk kebaikan nama sekolah kita juga!" Lee Taemin memusatkan kembali pandangannya pada cermin besar yang memantulkan setengah tubuhnya dari kepala sampai pinggang. Gaun merah muda yang sekarang melekat ditubuhnya, harusnya Ryeowook yang memakai gaun itu. Memang berbeda untuk kali ini, dengan kacamata yang dilepas dan surai yang diurai, Taemin membetulkan berulang kali letak rambut curlynya. Ia tersenyum lagi mengagumi bayangannya sendiri. Bukankah aku tak kalah cantik dari Kim Ryeowook?

Tap.. Tap..

"Tapi kau itu tak pantas jika harus disandingkan dengan Kyuhyun."

Mata Taemin menatap tajam bayangan satu manusia yang tadi menegurnya kini sudah berdiri disebelahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat. "Kufikir kau kemari untuk mengucapkan terimakasih Henry-ssi! Seharusnya yang kau tegur itu pemain asli yang lalai dari tanggung jawabnya!"

Dagu Taemin terangkat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Henry. "Huh, kau merasa jadi pahlawan disini?"

Taemin berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi dan berbalik. "Aku hanya merasa perlu melakukan ini."

Taemin kembali berjalan, hingga sedikit tertunda, ia berpapasan dengan Minho. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum.

.

"Kyuhyun oppa, sudah lama menunggu."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, melepas tangan yang merangkul lengannya. "Shh, lama sekali sih. Ke toilet saja tak berani sendiri!"

"Mianhe oppa." Taemin menundukkan wajah, dengan suara lirih.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik gadis yang baru saja ia bentak. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang salah, kenapa aku harus marah padanya?

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita harus tampil kajja!" Taemin diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum saat Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya dan menariknya.

"Huh, muka seribu!" desis Henry yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Dia mungkin sudah rela jika Kyuhyun harus dengan Ryeowook. Tapi kali ini apa? Ryeowook dengan mudah meninggalkan orang yang sulit Henry lepaskan sebelumnya.

"Chagiya!" Satu teguran cukup membuat gadis yang dijuluki mochi tersebut menoleh.

"Mimi! Aku senang kau datang!" balas Henry juga setengah teriak mengingat dinding kayu sebatas dada yang menyekat kamar mandi penonton dan pemain.

Pria keturunan china itu memberi satu kepalan tangan di depan dada untuk Henry sebelum bibirnya mengerucut 7 centi. "Fighting yah! Muahh!"

Henry tersipu sejenak, ia membenahi wig pirang sebahu yang ia pakai. Sedangkan Zhoumi sudah pergi ke seat penonton deret kedua dari depan.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Dug! Dug! Dug!

"Apa ada orang lain di luar? Kumohon bukakan!"

Dug! Dug! Dug!

"Tolong! Tolong bukakan, aku harus keluar dari sini!"

Gadis cantik itu masih berteriak dengan suara serak, berkalipun ia melakukannya, tak ada orang baik yang datang lalu membebaskanya dari tempat ini.

Kim Ryeowook menyandarkan punggung pada pintu yang masih ia gedor, matanya mulai memerah. Wajar saja suara musik pembukaan teater tertangkap jelas ditelinganya dan seperti orang bodoh dia melakukan hal yang tak berguna di sini.

Tangan Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya pelan. Siapa yang sengaja melakukan ini? Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan hal matang untuk hari ini, setidaknya meski ia dan Kyuhyun tak lagi akur ia tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab, apalagi di hari penting yang dinantikannya.

Semua ini berawal dari tadi pagi, Ryeowook memang berangkat sendiri ke gedung tempat acara. Sampai satu anak perempuan kecil menangis di depannya.

"Kucingku hilang, hiks dia masuk di situ!" Ryeowook masih ingat betul ucapan anak itu, hingga ia bisa terkunci karena mencari seekor kucing yang memang tak ada.

Ciiitt! Citt!

Yang ada hanya decitan para tikus yang berlalu lalang di depan kakinya dan beberapa kecoa sebesar ibu jari yang merambati dinding.

Ruangan yang mirip rumah 2 kamar ini membuat Ryeowook bergidik, seperti gudang. Berterimakasihlah ia masih bisa bernafas karena ada 3 ventilasi kecil di atas setiap deret tembok, tapi tubuhnya tak akan cukup keluar lewat lubang itu lagipula disini juga tak ada benda keras yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan pintu dibelakangnya.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

"Bukakan! Buka pintunya kumohon hiks. Kumohon buka! Kyuhyuunn!"

Ryeowook menekan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dahinya basah dengan keringat sedangkan pipinya basah karena airmata. Ia memeluk tas ranselnya erat, merutuk kenapa ia bisa lupa membawa ponselnya.

Apa drama berjalan lancar? Apa mereka menungguku? Apa Kyuhyun mencariku?

Ryeowook menggeleng. Tidak! Aku tak boleh mengingat nama itu lagi!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Mata Taemin mendelik saat Kyuhyun menariknya hingga tubuhnya berputar dan punggung Kyuhyun membelakangi penonton.

"Kenapa oppa tak mau menciumku?" tanya Taemin yang merasakan Kyuhyun membatasi tubuh mereka untuk saling menempel. "Tetap diam dan tutup matamu!"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala dengan mata terpejam, menekan pipi Taemin dengan kedua telapaknya sedangkan ibu jari Kyuhyun membuat bibirnya dan bibir Taemin terpisah meski terlihat berciuman.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Beberapa applause mereka dapatkan setelah pementasan selesai. Lagu penutup mulai berkumandang dan semua pemain turun dari panggung setelah membungkukkan badan 90 derajat kepada penonton.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menelisik pada beberapa orang yang keluar dari gedung. Dia tak datang!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Lalu satu lagi. Ada yang berwarna biru, simple dengan penambahan foto yang dibuat animasi. Aku suka ini chagi."

Kening Heechul berkerut sebelum tertawa.

"Sudahlah Hannie, semua yang kau ceritakan padaku selalu aneh. Biar kuminta pendapat Ryeowook tentang undangan kita!"

Bibir bawah Hankyung maju, secara tak langsung calon istrinya itu bilang bahwa dia tak becus karena seleranya jelek. Tapi pria itu masih membuka sampel album undangan pernikahan dipangkuannya.

"Nah, yang ini bagus! ada 2 kantong depan dan belakang untuk undangan dan peta tempat gereja. Sedikit tebal sih, yang warna merah kufikir lebih menarik."

Heechul menggeleng lagi, pandangan matanya lurus. Meski ia tak bisa melihat muka sebal kekasihnya tapi ia bisa membayangkan hal itu, hingga bibirnya kini melengkung manis.

"Anio. Penjabaranmu aneh sekali."

"Yak! mengataiku eoh!" Hangeng memiting hidung Heechul gemas sebelum memeluknya erat.

Tubuh Heechul meronta. "Jangan sembarangan main peluk, kalau umma lihat bagaimana?"

"Kalau umma lihat diajak pelukan saja," jawab Hangeng asal merekatkan pelukannya.

"Ehemm!" Heechul yang sadar suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi segera mendorong dada Hangeng. "Eh, Teukki umma."

Hangeng menggaruk tengkuk gugup saat Leeteuk duduk di sofa samping Heechul dengan mata tajam menatapnya. "Wae? Katanya ingin mengajakku pelukan bersama kalian?"

Cengiran masih menghiasi wajah Hangeng. Oke dia tak punya cukup nyali melakukan itu, ia masih ingat betul saat orang yang kini dipanggilnya 'umma' kerap melemparinya sendal waktu kecil sehabis mengajak anak gadisnya eksperimen dan pulang dengan tubuh dan baju cemong.

Leeteuk mengelus belakang kepala Heechul pelan lalu mencium pipinya. "Kau tak diapa-apakan olehnya kan Chullie?"

Heechul menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. "Anio umma!"

"Kalian memang tak boleh melakukan apa-apa sebelum menikah."

Hangeng pura-pura tersenyum dalam desisan kecilnya. "Aku juga masih sayang nyawa."

Heechul masih tersenyum, sekarang perlakuan Leeteuk padanya berbeda. Lebih lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Kalau kalian sudah menikah, kalian tinggal disini saja."

"Andwae!"

Hangeng menutupi mulutnya. "Aaa umma maksudku aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk itu. Hehe."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook meringis, berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan, kepalanya seperti dipukul palu berkali-kali. Ia bisa keluar dari tempat itu saat hari menjelang malam, pintunya tiba-tiba saja bisa dibuka saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena terlalu lelah menangis dan berteriak. Ketika Ryeowook datang ke gedung acara drama, semuanya sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa tempat makanan dan minuman berserakan beserta layar panggung yang tak dibereskan. Semuanya terlambat! Kau terlambat Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih berjalan menuju rumahnya, sesekali berhenti saat dirasa pandangannya mendadak kabur. Lihatlah penampilan gadis itu. Seragamnya kotor, rambutnya yang terkuncir juga berantakan ditambah kantung mata besar di bawah kedua maniknya.

Ryeowook berhenti berjalan saat sampai di depan pagar kayu rumahnya, jika saja ia tak menangkap baik ujung sepatu di depannya pasti akan ada insiden jatuh. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang.

Ryeowook mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan mata bulat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Ryeowook membuang muka.

"Kau puas sekarang? Melakukan apa yang kau suka. Kau tak jauh beda dengan 13 tahun yang lalu, kekanakkan," ucap Kyuhyun.

Nafas Ryeowook terasa memburu, matanya kembali terasa memanas.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram satu pergelangan Ryeowook hingga gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Aku sangat kecewa padamu. Sebenci itukah kau padaku Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Tahukah dia apa alasannya tak datang di acara drama? Tahukah dia gadis itu juga merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri? Tahukah dia Kim Ryeowook mencoba keras untuk membencinya.

"Kau!" Ryeowook mengangkat dagunya, memandang Kyuhyun sinis. "Kau, pria baka!"

Kyuhyun berbalik saat Ryeowook berjalan melewatinya dan masuk dalam rumah.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya beberapa waktu. "Jika harus begini, bantu aku untuk membencimu juga," lirihnya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_"Huhuhu.. ummaaaa!"_

_Satu gadis kecil meraung, raungan cempreng nan menyayat hati membuat orang-orang yang lewat di depannya menutup telinga. "Huggh hughh ummaa!"_

_Ia masih tersedu duduk di atas aspal, mengucek kedua mata dengan satu tangan bergantian sembari meniup siku kanannya yang berdarah karena jatuh tadi._

_"Hueee, ummaa!"_

_Drap!_

_Drap! Drap! _

_"Wookie tak apa? Mana yang cakit!"_

_Ryeowook mengangkat kepala, memperlihatkan wajah mungilnya yang mewek tapi ketika melihat Kyuhyunlah bocah yang tadi mendekatinya buru-buru ia merubah ekspresi. _

_"Pergi kau! Jangan bawa binatang itu kesini."_

_Kyuhyun kecil menatap ranting yang dibawanya, ulat gemuk itu masih menggeliat di ujung sana. Bocah laki-laki tersebut mengibas kedua tanganya setelah membuang ranting tadi jauh-jauh lalu ikut duduk di sebelah si perempuan. "Tangan Wookie beldalah!"_

_Si bocah perempuan menatap sinis musuhnya, memang siapa penyebab semua ini? "Pergi kau! Pergi!"_

_Ryeowook mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, nyaris saja kepala kecilnya terkantuk aspal._

_Si perempuan berdiri dan berlari dengan satu sikut tertekuk. Ia meringis perih tapi akan jauh lebih baik jika Kyuhyun tak di dekatnya. Begitu pemikirannya._

_"Wookiee!"_

_Di belakang sana Kyuhyun ikut berlari menyusul Ryeowook dengan kaki kecilnya yang cepat._

_Tak sadarkan 2 bocah itu ada sebuh mobil yang melaju cepat saat keduanya menyabrang._

_TIINNNN! TIIIINNN!_

_TIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

_"Kyuhyunnn!"_

_SRAKK!_

_Ryeowook memeluk lututnya erat, tubuhnya terasa sakit saat menggelundung di rerumputan basah itu._

_Gadis kecil tersebut membuka mata menangkap 2 kupu-kupu warna putih yang terbang mengelilingi kepalanya._

_"Apa aku sekarang di surga?" _

_Gadis tersebut memandang langit di atasnya masih dalam posisi telentang di atas rumput._

_Bocah perempuan itu menepuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja puyeng "Aww!" _

_Bibirnya meringis, warna merah pekat menghiasi tangannya._

_"Huhuhu.. Ummaaa!"_

_"Chagi tenanglah kau selamat, jangan menangis. Cup cup."_

_Ryeowook terduduk, matanya memandang nanar 2 sosok yang ia kenal di seberang jalan. "Umma," lirihnya._

_Leeteuk berkali-kali mengelus punggung si bocah laki-laki, memeluknya erat memberikan ketenangan agar ia berhenti menangis._

_Tanpa sadar satu air dari mata gadis kecil itu turun. Bukan, bukan karena sakit di tubuhnya tapi hatinya lebih merasa sakit sekalipun ia hanya dikatai anak kecil. Umma tak menyayangiku!_

_"Wookie!" Si bocah perempuan berdiri dan berlari menjauh saat Leeteuk meneriakki namanya di seberang sana. Seandainya umma tahu aku juga ingin dipeluk, aku juga ingin dicium oleh umma. Kenapa harus dia yang umma sayangi?_

.

Cklek!

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar mandi, keluar dengan wajah kusut meski sudah terbasuh air.

"Wookie, apa itu kau?"

Ryeowook berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang berjalan dengan tangan merambati tembok.

"Eonni!" Heechul terhenyak saat sang adik tiba-tiba memeluknya, seperti orang yang minta perlindungan.

"Wookie, gwaencahayo?"

Hechul membalas pelukan Ryeowook lembut, mengelus surai yang baru dikeramasi tersebut pelan.

"Aku tak paham perasaanku sendiri!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Dimulai dari satu perjuangan, begitupun masalah perasaan. Jika kalian sama-sama diam siapa yang akan tahu? Jika kalian sama-sama keras kepala siapa yang mau mengalah? Benarkah ungkapan itu? Jika perbedaan akan saling melengkapi, jika persamaan akan bertolak belakang. Apa lebih baik harapan itu musnah saja?

.

"Ujian praktek olahraga jam ketiga dengan kelas sebelah."

Kyuhyun menatap datar Zhoumi yang sengaja menyenggol lengannya. "Kabar bagus Kyu, bisa nyambi pacaran!"

Zhoumi menatap sebal Kyuhyun yang tak antusias. "Kenapa tampangmu seperti orang tak makan seminggu. Oi ini kabar baik, atau kau masih bertengkar dengan Ryeowook ya Kyu?"

Zhoumi makin geram saat Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ucapannya dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk jam ketiga ini.

Pria itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas, matanya bergerak tajam mengikuti 2 orang yang berjalan beriringan ke tengah lapangan. Ryeowook dan Minho.

"Ckccc Kenapa kau diam saja melihat mereka?"

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Zhoumi yang berdiri di sampingnya, berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kapala. Kyuhyun masih diam dengan tangan terkepal saat Zhoumi menepuk pundaknya. "Aku tak menyangka, kau lebih pengecut dari yang kuduga. Kau menyerah begitu saja hanya karena dia bilang 'Tak mencintaimu'? Kau menyedihkan Kyu!"

Zhoumi berjalan ke kelas sebelah menjemput Henry sepertinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan setengah amarahnya. Benar! Kenapa aku begitu pengecut?

Namja berambut ikal itu menegakkan wajahnya dengan tekad bulat. Ia tak bisa menipu perasaanya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke tengah lapangan, tanpa rasa bersalah ia menarik tangan Minho agar menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Minho yang tak terima atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menatap Minho penuh peringatan. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang dulu jangan pernah mendekati gadis itu!"

"Kau tak punya hak apapun melakukan itu tuan!" Kyuhyun menelan ludah menyadari tatapan benci Ryeowook yang semakin besar padanya. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan tak akan menjadi siapa-siapa dalam hidupku." Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Minho, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk. Aku memang tak berarti apa-apa.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Besok ujian terakhir. Harus benar-benar cukup istirahat." Ryeowook bermonolog sendiri sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja ke dalam tas. Di kelas hanya tertinggal dirinya seorang yang tadi habis belajar berdua dengan Henry, dengan sukarela Henry mau mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Tak masalahkan jika mereka akrab sekarang, yang menyebalkan adalah saat dimana Henry selalu bertanya bagaimana hubunganya dengan Kyuhyun. 'Tak ada yang istimewa'. Jawaban itu yang selalu digunakan Ryeowook.

SETT.

Ryeowook mengatupkan bibir kala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, menghalangi jalan di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ryeowook tak acuh.

"Aku mau kita bicara baik-baik!"

"Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Aku mau pulang!" Ryeowok berjalan melewati sisi samping Kyuhyun.

"Kuantar ne!" Namja itu kembali menghalangi jalan Ryeowook.

Gadis berkuncir satu tersebut menghela nafas. "Jangan pura-pura bersikap manis lagi."

"Kenapa kau selalu berfikir begitu? Aku tak pernah berpura-pura. Lihat aku, aku tak tak berbohong!"

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur membelai pipi Ryeowook, wajah tersebut memanas seketika.

Plak!

Ryeowook menyampar tangan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan lagi, tak ia pedulikan sebenarnya dadanya berdegup keras.

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Kyuhyun dari belakang, cukup menggema di koridor yang sepi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook!" ulangnya penuh penekanan.

Ryeowook berbalik sekilas. "Sayangnya aku tidak!"

Ryeowook berjalan dan menghilang di bilik koridor.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, pengungkapan perasaannya yang hancur.

Bukankah memang ini yang akan terjadi? Sejauh apapun aku berusaha dia tak pernah membalasnya. Ini yang terakhir Wookie-ah. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Yak. Yang rasa udon itu untukku jangan diambil!"

"Yahh, kau itu pelit sekali. Wookie saja tak masalah."

Amber mendelik saat sumpit punya Key mencomot satu makanan lagi di piring Ryeowook. "Wookie-ah, dia mengambil makananmu, kau tak mara?."

Minho menghentikan acara makannya, ikut memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tingkahnya mirip patung kali ini, meski amber mengoyak tubuhnya berkali-kali mata gadis itu tak berkedip,

BRAK!

Satu gebrakan dari tangan Minho pada meja membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya, bukan cuma Ryeowook tapi beberpa orang dalam kafetaria itu menatapnya heran.

Minho mengelus meja yang baru saja ia gebrak, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf lirih, Amber kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Apa kau merasa tak enak badan Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook menggeleng sebelum menumpukan dagunya pada meja

"Kau memikirkan Kyuhyun yang akan pergi?"

Ryeowook menoleh cepat mendengar nama Kyuhyun dipadukan dengan kata 'pergi'. Kening gadis itu mengkerut. "Pergi. Kyuhyun akan pergi?"

Amber mengangguk mantap. " Loh, kufikir kau sudah tahu. Kyuhyun kan ditawari memainkan sebuah drama di Tokyo. Katanya salah seorang juri drama kemarin adalah seorang produser terkenal. Awalnya sih Kyuhyun menolak, tapi kemarin dia bilang bersedia Aku sih dapat kabar dari Minho, kufikir dia juga bercerita padamu."

Ryeowook beralih menatap Minho, namja tersebut tersenyum kaku. "Kurasa kau tak akan peduli dengan berita semacam ini."

Ryeowook berdiri, kini pandangannya bergerak kacau. Ada satu rasa takut yang perlahan merambat dihatinya.

Minho mencekal tangan Ryeowook yang akan pergi dari kantin. "Sudahlah lupakan dia, sebentar lagi dia juga akan pergi. Lagipula disini juga ada aku."

Perlahan Ryeowook melepas tangan Minho, ia menunduk sebentar sebelum pergi, "Mianhe."

.

'"Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook!"' Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat lagi dengan jelas kata-kata yang kemarin didengarnya..Ryeowook berjalan melewati koridor dengan tergesa, sesekali menggigit kukunya. Ini semua tak benar kan? Kenapa aku baru tahu?

Ryeowook berhenti di kelas Kyuhyun, ia masuk ke dalam sana tanpa permisi. Tak ada. Namja itu tak ada di sini.

"Mencari Kyuhyun? Tegur Zhoumi yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan Ryeowook. "Dia di ruang guru!"

Ryeowook membalikkan badan dan berlari, ia bahkan tak peduli bel masuk yang sudah berdering. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya keluar dari ruang guru. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, di depan kepala sekolah ia didampingi oleh Kibum dan Siwon serta Leeteuk, tangannya menggenggam satu koper besar beroda.

"Wookie-ah" Ryeowook berdiri kaku saat Kibum melihatnya lalu menarik tangannya hingga kini gadis itu ada di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Kebetulan sekali, baru saja kami ingin minta ketua OSIS memanggilkanmu. Kyuhyun akan pergi sekarang Wookie-ah." Kibum mengelus rambut Ryeowook dengan suara pelan, ia tahu benar mereka berdua pasti ada masalah meskipun Kyuhyun enggan bercerita padanya. Kibum cukup berharap Ryeowook akan menghalangi niat bodoh Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang pada anak itu untuk menunggu perpisahan sekolah selesai baru pergi. Tapi dia ngotot pergi sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menolak kasar tangan Leeteuk, ia tak ingin Ryeowook menganggapnya jahat kali ini. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu sementara mata Siwon mendelik.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Kyuhyun Wookie-ah?" tanya Kibum

Mata mereka bertatapan, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. 'Kumohon halangi aku. Kumohon katakan agar aku jangan pergi, maka aku tak akan pergi.'

Ryeowook membuang mukanya dan tersenyum. "Selamat ya. Semoga kau sukses."

Bibir Ryeowook bergetar mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau yakin akan pergi. Kau bisa berfikir ulang lagi." Airmata Leeteuk mulai turun. Ia bahkan menangis lebih banyak dibanding Kibum semalam.

Ryeowook masih diam dan menundukPerasaan iri itu tak muncul sekarang. Yang ia rasakan hanya takut. Takut jika semua ini adalah kenyataan.

"Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat jam tangannya. Ia memperhatikan kembali Ryeowook yang sepertinya memang tak peduli kepergiannya.

"Wookie ikut mengantar Kyuhyun ke airport ne?" pinta Kibum menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, tapi gadis mungil itu menolak dan menggeleng.

"Tak bisa! Aku masih ada acara kelas."

Drap!Drap Drap!

Kyuhyun menelan ludah melihat kepergian Ryeowook, bahkan untuk menatap wajahku ia tak mau.

.

Ryeowook berhenti dengan nafas terengah, satu tangannya berusaha menekan dada bagian kiri. Sesak. Perasaan apa ini?

Ryeowook membalikkan badan, orang-orang itu sudah tak ada? Ini bukan mimpi?

Tes. Sret!

Ryeowook menyeka pipi kanannya kasar.

Tes. Sret!

Giliran pipi kiri yang mendapat perlakuan sama.

Tubuhnya terasa melemas, benar-benar lemas. Kyuhyun sudah pergi, aku membiarkannya pergi? Hiks

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong, bagaimana chapter ini, ga ada moment romantis ya.. muahaha *ketawa nista*

For rizkyeonhae, Rye, yoon HyunWoon, Cho Kyuwook, SparKSomniA0321, mink, Melodyatlantick, ryeosomNia14, kyuwooksbaby, kim eun ra, ryeofha2125, park min mi, LeeKim, Hana Kim, dwiihae, Redpurplewine, SimbaRella, CintappucinoW, , Kim Ryuna, stephanie choi, Jmhyewon, ilma, devi. , ReynaRena, and another Guest.

Terimakasih sudah ripiu chapter sebelumnya ^^

Emm, mianhe disini ga akan ada YeMin. Aku ga tega. *lho-lho?*

Akhir kata

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Mata itu terpejam, terus terpejam hingga air yang keluar dari sudut-sudutnya bertambah banyak, hingga tubuh kecil yang menopangnya untuk berdiri jatuh terduduk. Koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi membantu Ryeowook menyembunyikan isakannya dari siapapun. Dia pergi, benar-benar pergi.

" Gwaenchana?"

Mata Ryeowook membulat saat sepasang lengan kekar mengunci pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. "Kyuhyun?"

Wajah Ryeowook merona dengan senyuman lebar saat namja yang kini berpindah di depan Ryeowook mengusap pipinya pelan. "Aku Minho Wook-ah.". Senyumnya memudar sedetik ketika ia sadar wajah di depannya berubah, wajah tampan degan air muka pucat itu menghilang. Tidak! Kau tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak maju untuk mendorong bahu Minho dan berdiri, iris maniknya bergerak gelisah seperti orang kebingungan.

Belum sempat Minho berdiri, Ryeowook sudah meninggalkannya, berlari cepat keluar area sekolah, hingga sampai pintu gerbang kakinya terhenti. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Aku tak percaya ini.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyu apa kau yakin?" Entah untuk keberapa kali yeoja bermarga Kim itu bertanya demikian. Untuk kesekian juga kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk berharap umma asuh yang merawatnya sejak kecil tersebut berhenti khawatir dan juga berhenti menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

Siwon nampak tenang dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun mantap. "Kau memutuskan untuk pergi, kalau suatu saat kau menemui kesulitan di negeri orang tanggunglah sendiri."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Apa-apaan ini? Appa ingin mencegah atau menakutiku sih? Caranya aneh sekali.

"Kyu, apa kau benar ingin pergi?" Kali ini suara dari bibir Kibum yang melengkung ke bawah megukir tanda kesedihan. Bagaimana tidak? Choi Kyuhyun adalah anak semata wayangnya. Dan hanya karena masalah sepele –yang tak ia tahu- anak itu memilih menjadi seorang entertaint di negeri orang, meskipun tak sejauh Amerika ataupun Indonesia.

"Apa kau tak akan menyesal nanti Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam sekejab.

Kibum maju satu langkah. "Kau punya pesan yang ingin disampaikan kepada Ryeowookie?"

Mendengar nama gadis itu, Kyuhyun menunduk dan berfikir. Jika pergi, aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Tak bisa. Tidak.

Dia membenciku. Berapa kalipun aku mencoba semuanya tak akan berubah. Kim Ryeowook kau pasti senang karena aku sudah pergi sekarang, tak ada orang sepertiku yang mengganggumu lagi.

"Kalau ragu tak usah pergi."

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap yeoja yang sudah memberinya kesempatan menghirup udara di bumi. Susah payah membopongnya dalam perut buncit selama 9 bulan. Merawat dan memberi kasih sayang hingga 18 tahun. Namja tersebut tersenyum, meraih satu tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya.

"Umma. Aku baik-baik saja, akan selalu baik-baik hari umma harus ada di layar kaca. Aku akan muncul disana. Umma pasti bangga," Mantap Kyuhyun menepuk dada sekilas.

"Teukki umma juga harus menonton," sambungnya yang kini beralih pada Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun melirik appanya yang masih bersedekap dada. "Tapi aku tak memaksa appa untuk menonton. Appa kan tak suka sinetron."

"Ya sudah, pergilah."

"Jaga diri baik-baik."

Kyuhyun meringis. Cukup beritahu bagaimana cara ia pergi jika tangan Leeteuk dan Kibum mempertahankan kopernya agar tak bergeser. Aigo! Kalau begini sih sia-sia saja.

"Hehe, umma aku pergi ya."

Kyuhyun memasang senyum sembari menyingkirkan kedua genggaman erat tadi pada kopernya.

Kibum dan Leeteuk sama-sama menggeleng, tapi bibir mereka berucap, 'Perglah. Hati-hati!'

Terdengar dengungan suara dari pusat informasi. 5 menit lagi pesawat akan siap landas. Tak bisa dipungkiri terjadi acara tarik menarik koper antara Kyuhyun versi 2 ibu rumah tangga.

Suara dari pusat kembali berdengung. 3 menit lagi.

Siwon yang dari tadi diam kini menggeleng. "Biarkan dia pergi!"

Kibum menatap protes suaminya yang membantu menyentak koper Kyuhyun dan membiarkan anak itu lari dan menghilang dari pandangannya setelah meninggalkan kata _'Sayonara'_.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"_Jadilah gadis mandiri. Jangan merepotkan orang lain."_

Ryeowook lagi-lagi menggeleng. Bisa tergambar jelas di kepalanya bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat melafalkan kalimat itu sekalipun umma Kyuhyunlah yang jadi perantaranya.

"_Itu pesan terakhir Kyunnie untukmu Wookie-ah."_ Kata-kata Kibum tadi siang terulang lagi.

Ahh apa maksudnya?

Jadi selama ini dia merasa repot olehku?

Dan _'pesan terakhir'_ ? Besoknya dia masih hidup kan?

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Mata kecilnya tertumbuk pada tubuh mungil dengan senyum menawan tanpa mata berkedip yang terduduk di samping bantal milik Ryeowook.

Set.

Ryeowook menggelindingkan tubuhnya ke tengah kasur hingga posisi terlentang. Ia menyambar boneka barbie tersebut. Tangan Ryeowook mencoba merapikan rambut boneka kesayangannya. Dielus seribu kalipun, surai itu tetap pada julukan 'gimbal rambut jagung' yang diberikan Kyuhyun dulu.

Mata Ryeowook menyipit, irisnya menajam. Detik berikutnya ia pandangi jendela kamarnya yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Biasanya jam segini ponselnya akan berderig, berikutnya ia akan mendengar suara hangat Kyuhyun

"_Chagiya, good night, saranghae."_

Ryeowook menutup kelopak matanya. Membayangkan hal manis yang dibuat Kyuhyun minggu-minggu lalu.

Dan suara Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi obat mimpi indah untuk Ryeowook, senyum menghiasi bibirnya sebelum terlelap.

Tapi kali ini?

Semua berubah. Bahkan semakin jauh.

Ryeowook meletakkan _Bika_ dan mengangkat kedua tangan di depan wajah, merentangkan ke sepuluh jarinya. Satu persatu jari itu terlipat, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang samar

'Kyuhyun mungkin akan 4 tahun di Tokyo."

Saat sepuluh jari tertekuk, Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Tidak. 4 tahun ada berapa hari? Aku tak bisa menghitung hanya dengan sepuluh jari. Bahkan hari pertama pun belum dimulai.

Mata Ryeowook mulai terasa perih. Dinaikkannya selimut hingga menutupi wajah, tubuh kecilnya menggeliat tak nyaman di balik sana

Tidak! Jangan menangis lagi. Tak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_Kalian saling mencintai dan kau membuat semuanya menjadi berat, semakin sulit untuk hidupmu maupun hidupnya. Saat kau merasa kebohongan itu merugikanmu kau baru akan menyesal, berharap ia ada didepanmu, tersenyum lebar merentangkan kedua tangan bersiap mendekapmu. Mimpi. Kau cukup bermimpi untuk hal itu._

.

Hari kelulusan sekolah tiba, ini untuk hari ke tujuh aku tak melihatmu.

"Baguskan, setelah ini kita pergi konvoi habis-habisan."

"Ryeowook ikut nde?!"

"Hei. Jangan sembarangan memeluk orang."

"Pacarmu kan pacarku juga Minho."

"Ngawur."

Amber memukul kepala Taemin dengan gulungan kertas wisuda, namja itu membalasnya dengan senyuman aneh. "Amber. Apa setelah kelulusan ini kau bia menjadi gadis feminin?"

"Bisa dong."

"Memang kau bisa berdandan?"

Ryeowook dan Minho terkikik dengan pertanyaan konyol Key.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Saat itu kau akan tergila-gila padaku."

Ryeowook dan Minho menghentikan tawanya atas nada dingin Amber.

"Eh, haha, aku kan hanya bercanda. Tumben kau sensi sekali." Key menepuk-nepuk bahu Amber takut, Jangan telan aku hidup-hidup!

Amber berhenti berjalan dan menatap Key tajam. Tiba-tiba saja hidungnya memerah. "Selama 3 tahun ini kau menganggapku apa? Gadis bodoh yang bisa sembarangan kau ejek dan kau ajak senda gurau benar kan?"

Ryeowook dan Minho saling memandang. Sepertinya ada kemarahan dalam tatapan Amber. "Apa kau tak bisa melihatku sebagai seorang yeoja? Apa aku tak pantas untuk kau rayu juga?"

Key menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, baru kali ini Amber berucap lemah namun penuh penekanan. "Aku itu menyukaimu. Kau tak sadar sih. Pabboya!"

Drap Drap Drap

Mulut Minho dan Ryeowook sukses membulat, sedangkan Key hanya mematung memandang kepergian Amber yang makin jauh. Jadi selama ini Amber ingin dirayu? Euh bukan itu, yang lebih gawat dia menyukaiku?

Alis Ryeowook berkerut memandang ubin koridor dalam keadaan hening. Seharusnya hal seperti itu yang kuucapkan pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia pergi dulu? Tapi aku tak punya keberanian sebesar itu.

Key sepertinya masih terlalu takjub dan Minho lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook pelan. Barangkali acara konvoi yang direncanakan Key gagal.

Ryeowook berbalik sekilas, melihat untuk terakhir kali gedung sekolahnya, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun untuk masa SMA. Sekarang ia baru sadar namja itu benar-benar pergi.

"Waeyo." Kepala Ryeowook menoleh pada Minho yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut memandang gedung lantai 3 tersebut. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng, ia memang hanya bisa menggeleng. Tak mungkin ia bilang sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Namja yang mungkin sudah melupakannya. Hmm. Bukankah itu yang ia harapkan?

"Ayo, kita masih harus ke kampus baru, menyelesaikan pendaftaran." Ryeowook membiarkan tangan Minho menarik tangannya. Biar saja seperti ini, toh tak ada bedanya. Tak ada lagi orang yang marah dan uring-uringan saat ia berjalan dengan namja lain. Tak ada lagi orang yang seenak udel mengklaim Ryeowook sebagai miliknya mutlak dan cemburu tanpa alasan.

Minho dan Ryeowook. Apa mereka berpacaran? Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak pernah memberi jawaban apapun, tapi namja itu bilang,'Tak masalah, tak apa jika aku hanya dijadikan pengganti.' Dan semua orang cukup menebak mereka berpacaraan.

"Wookie, nanti mampir kerumahku ne, umma membuat sus pudding coklat."

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Minho yangmembukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Hmm boleh. Masakan buatan Jaejoong ahjumma pasti enak."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan."

"Mencoba berselingkuh dariku?"

"Memang kau fikir aku mencintaimu?"

Deg

Klontang!

Kaleng minuman yang ia genggam terlempar keras menatap tembok, matanya mendelik tajam. Sorot yang sama saat terakhir Ryeowook mentapnya.

"Kau tak mencintaiku? Tak masalah."

Ryeowook tertegun di tempat saat namja itu membelakanginya. Satu orang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang dengan bayangan samar merangkul pinggang namja tersebut dan membawanya pergi. Tanpa menoleh lagi, jauh dan semakin jauh. Hingga semua terasa memudar, berganti dengan bulatan-bulatan warrna bening, menyerupai embun yang menempel pada permukaan kaca.

Ryeowook membuka mata lebar dalam hitungan detik. Maniknya bergerak gelisah memperhatikan langit-langit kamar.

Mimpi! Itu hanya mimpi!

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak mengusap pipi. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering bermimpi aneh. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya, hanya sesuatu yang ia takutkan.

Ryeowook bangkit duduk dengan mata setengah terpejam pasca pemulihan otak setelah bangun tidur, ia meraih ponsel yang ada di atas rak meja. Tidak menyentuh hanya memandangi seksama.

Hari ini, hari ke tiga puluh ya?

Pip. Pip

Bahu Ryeowook terangkat kaget saat ponsel ditangannya bergetar, hampir saja benda mungil itu lucut dan terjatuh di lantai

1 pesan dari Henry.

"Kemana kau Ryeowook-ah, kau tak lupa presentasi pagi ini kan?"

Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya. Ah iya. Pasti Henry akan mengomelinya pagi ini. Aish dia juga belum belajar. Memasuki semester pertama, haruskah Ryeowook bersyukur, ia harus bertemu Henry lagi ditambah namjachingunya, Zhoumi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook menepikan tubuh di depan emperan toko, mengusap baju lengan kanannya yang separuh basah. Ish, bodoh. Kenapa aku tak membawa mantel tadi?

Gadis itu merapatkan kedua kaki, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa dingin akibat hujan yang terus menguyur bumi hingga sore ini. Tapi tak ada niatan Ryeowook untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Kenapa aku ada di sini? Katakanlah bahwa aku gadis pengecut, selamanya pun tetap begitu.

Sorot mata Ryeowook melemah saat beberapa orang keluar dari gereja seberang. Satu dua orang membawa payung berwarna pink, menjadi guyupan untuk sepasang anak manusia yang saling berbagi pelukan hangat.

Upacara pernikahan sudah selesai ternyata.

Si yeoja melupakan gaun bagian bawahnya yang terseret dan basah, tangannya menggelayut manja pada pria tampan bertuksedo putih. Beberapa taburan bunga terbang dan menggenangi air

Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren melaju pelan tapi pasti, membelah jalanan cepat. Meninggalkan beberapa orang masih berdiri di bawah rintik hujan meneriakkan nama pengantin baru tersebut sambil mengibaskan sapu tangan.

Kecimpungan suara itu masih mengema di telinganya. Ryeowook menunduk dan berbalik, berjalan perlahan menembus keroyokan titik air yang makin banyak menghujam. Tersenyumlah? Kenapa aku tak bisa tersenyum?

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan, di hari hujan ini ia sendiri. Di hari kebahagiaan sang kakak hanya dirinya yang bersedih. Apa itu wajar?

Apa yang aku tahu tentang kebahagiaan aku tak merasakannya, apa yang orang lain bicarakan tentang kepahitan yang berbuah manis aku tak mengalaminya. Kehidupan ini membohongiku. Seberapa lamapun aku menunggu, tak ada apapun yang kudapatkan.

Titik air hujan yang membasahi pipi Ryeowook bercampur dengan titik airmatanya.

Memang kepergian Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk lebih sayang pada Ryeowook. Tidak! Sia-sia nona, tak aka nada yang berubah. Kau malah menimbun sendiri perasaan sakitmu.

Srek. Srek.

Ryeowook berhenti, menyandarkan pungungnya pada batang pohon besar di pinggir trotoar sekedar untuk tempat bertumpu. Diusapnya wajah beberapa kali, menghilangkan embun yang makin menebal di pelupuk matanya, namun sia-sia.

Di hari ke 100 ini dia tak juga datang.

Pembohong. Kau bilang kau tak akan pergi. Kau bilang kau akan selalu disisiku dan menemaniku. Kau bilang aku hanya boleh menangis didepanmu. Pembohong. Kau membiarkanku menangis sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Kau membiarkanku merasakan sakit ini sendiri. Choi Kyuhyun pembohong!

"Ryeowookkie!" Mata Ryeowook membulat setelah meneteskan embun terakhir lalu menoleh ke samping kanan, seorang yeoja yang membawa payung hitam mencengkeram bahunya khawatir. Wajah Ryeowook memang sangat pucat. "Gwaenchanayo?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng, tapi ditanya dan ditatap intens begitu semakin membuatnya makin ingin menangis.

"Ahjumma. Hiks."

Yeoja yang membawa payung tadi mengelus lembut punggung Ryoeowook, membiarkan gadis seumuran anaknya untuk memeluknya. "Ada apa? Apa Minho menyakitimu?"

.

"Ryeowook panas, menginaplah semalam disini."

"Benar! Kau bisa tidur dikamarku!"

"Minho!"

"Ehm, maksudku di samping kamarku ada kamar tamu."

Kepala Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas, sungguh kali ini mungkin ia kena flu. Padahal biasanya ia kebal meski berjam-jam dibawah air hujan saat kecil dulu. "Baiklah, aku akan menelepon umma dulu. Maaf merepotkan."

Ryeowook berbalik dengan langkah tertatih dituntun oleh Minho.

"Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang mendengar panggilan dari ibu Minho.

"Emm, apa hadiah yang kemarin kutitip sudah kau berikan padanya?"

Alis Ryeowook bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, hanya sebentar wajah itu kemudian tersenyum "Ah nde, Heechul eonni bilang dia sangat suka dengan figura pemberian adhjumma."

.

'Yoboseyo, kediaman keluarga Kim!'

"Yoboseyo umma."

'Wookie?'

Ryeowook menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata, sedikit takut jika setelah ini ummanya akan menjerit histeris dan memintanya pulang sekarang juga. Ah, tak mungkin ia pulang dengan mata bengkak, Leeteuk pasti curiga.

"Hari ini aku tak bisa pulang, aku menginap di rumah teman."

'MWO!?'

Ryeowook menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya sebelum ia kena tuli dadakan.

"Cuma semalam."

'Apa kau bilang? Ulangi perkataanmu!'

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, teriakan Leeteuk mirip jeritan penagih hutang pasar.

"Umma, kepalaku pusing, aku sakit. Bolehkan aku menginap dirumah temanku, ini terlalu malam."

'Mau mencari gara-gara kau?'

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa tak sang..."

'Arra-arra, tapi besok pagi bawa temanmu itu ke sini, meyakinkan saja kau bohong atau tidak. Dan kalau sakit cepat minum obat dan tidur, jangan menyusahkan orang sekelilingmu.'

'Kyuhyun, duduklah dulu biar umma ambilkan cake untukmu!'

Cklek.

Siiiinnggggggg…

Ryeowook terpaku, dengan telepon yang masih tertempel di telinga. Bukan karena perhatian yang terkesan dingin dari Leeteuk, itu sih sudah biasa.

"Kyuhyun?" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Benar telinganya tak salah tangkap, bahkan dengan jelas ummanya menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan?

.

Drap.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ryeowook gugup mendengar teguran Minho dari belakang saat kakinya hampir saja meninggalkan rumah Minho, gadis itu diam di tempat kala Minho berpindah didepan hidungnya.

"Nnggg aku.."

"Ini sudah malam, kau juga masih pucat. Lebih baik istirahat saja."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menemui seseorang."

Alis Minho terangkat. "Menemui siapa?"

"Aku harus bertemu Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook reflek mengunci mulut, apa yang ia katakan tadi mungkin saja menyinggung perasaan Minho.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie-ah? Dia itu tak ada di sini!"

Ryeowook mendongak dan menemukan tatapan tajam Minho. "Tidak, dia ada disini. Aku mendengarnya tadi." Ryeowook menggeleng ragu

"Lalu apa? Setelah menemuinya memang apa yang akan kau ucapkan?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Benar? Memang apa yang ingin ku ucapkan? Bukankah aku membencinya. Tak seharusnya aku menemui Kyuhyun. Di sisiku sudah cukup ada Minho.

"Masuklah dan istirahat."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kyuhyun, hanya menginap satu malam, memang di depan tadi kau tak berpapasan dengan anak itu? Sayang sekali padahal dia juga datang ke gereja kemarin. Pagi ini dia langsung kembali."

Ryeowook memutar otak, mengingat kembali namja tinggi yang tadi keluar tergesa, melesat berlawanan arah disampingnya dengan topi hijau menutupi setengah wajah. Tadi itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa tak menyapaku? Atau sekedar menanyakan kabarku? Ish

Hmm, mungkin takdir memang tak berpihak pada kalian.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham dan berjalan lesu, meninggalkan rumah Kibum, menuju rumah sebelah. Di teras sana berdiri Minho yang memberi tatapan kecewa. Sepertinya ia sangat berarti untukmu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Eonni, Teukki eonni!'

"Wae Kibummie?"

"Lihat, Kyuhyun mengirim paketan."

"Benarkah. Mana? Mana?"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal mendengar suara gedebugan dari luar kamarnya. Bahkan suara headset yang menyumpal telinganya kalah dengan pekikkan Leeteuk.

Cklek.

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar pelan dan mengendap berjalan keruang tengah. Di sana Leeteuk dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan merebutkan selembar foto. Ryeowook menempelkan telinganya dibalik tembok. Oh, menguping adalah kegiatan yang mengasyikkan untuknya.

"Aigo! Kyuhyun makin bertambah tampan," ucap Leeteuk dengan bibir berdecak.

Deg. Deg

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. Wajar sudah 2 tahun ia tak melihat Kyuhyun. Setampan apa pria itu sekarang? Apa dia mulai punya kumis tipis? Atau dadanya sekarang tumbuh bulu? Aigo, jangan-jangan tangan dan kakinya juga. Eh?

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Yak! Jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Saat kepalanya melongok sedikit, Ryeowook dapat melihat 2 ibu rumah tangga itu tengah merentangkan sesuatu yang mirip baju berbahan kain katun tipis warna biru dengan corak bunga sakura. Sebuah _yukata_, sejenis kimono yang dipakai setelah selesai mandi atau dipakai saat menjelang musim panas ataupun perayaan matsuri di Jepang.

"Apa-apaan Kyuhyun, kenapa hanya mengirimkan satu, dan ini kecil sekali lengannya. Aigo!"

Tap tap

Mata Ryeowook mengawasi 2 orang yang kini berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan begitu saja, barang yang sempat membuat kehebohan tadi di atas meja. Satu sudut bibir Ryeowook terangkat, sembari berjalan memasuki ruang tengah.

Sebuah foto membuat Ryeowook terpana. Hmm tidak! Kyuhyun tidak berkumis. Bayangannya terlalu berlebihan. Di dalam foto itu menggambarkan senyum lebar Kyuhyun dengan deretan gigi putihnya dengan satu tangan mengacungkan jempol di depan dada. Rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang pendek tanpa poni membuat Kyuhyun terlihat segar.

Tapi di foto itu Kyuhyun tak berpose sendiri, 2 wanita cantik di samping kanan dan kirinya juga memamerkan senyum yang tak kalah lebar, masing-masing menempel pada sisi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tampan? Jika diamati lagi memang ada sedikit perubahan. Seperti pria dewasa pada umumnya, bahunya terbentuk lebar dan kokoh. Dagunya makin runcing dengan rahang tajam, tapi mata bulat itu tak berubah, masih teduh, mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Siapa dua yeoja ini? Semua artis memang sama, playboy." Ryeowook menggerutu dan menggembungkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi kenapa dia harus kesal tanpa alasan.

Sejauh ini Ryeowook sering melihat drama yang diperankan Kyuhyun, membeli kaset diam-diam dan menontonnya, memutar ulang sampai ia puas. Sekalipun Kyuhyun tak pernah menjadi pemeran utama untuk 2 judul yang pernah ia bintangi, tapi namanya cukup terkenal di kalangan kampus Ryeowook. Tapi benar, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda dan lebih dewasa dalam foto yang ia lampirkan.

Mata Ryeowook beralih pada Yukata warna biru laut, merentangkannya beberapa saat sebelum mencoba memakainya

Pas. Yukata ini pas sekali untukku. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang memberikan ini untukku? Ah, besar kepala kau Kim Ryeowook

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Tiket ke Tokyo, 4 pasport."

"Pesawat datang 1 jam lagi."

"Huftt. Semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan."

Henry mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan bibir komat-kamit. Di belakangnya Zhoumi mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali, membantu agar yeojachingunya ini berhenti untuk gugup. Ryeowook sendiri masih tenang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu, memikirkan semua barang yang ia perlukan sudah ia bawa, termasuk Yukata dari Kyuhyun yang ia ambil tanpa ijin Kibum dan Leeteuk seminggu lalu. Minho, kegiatannya masih sama. Memperhatikan Ryeowook, meskipun ia tak bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran gadis tersebut.

Setelah berusaha keras selama musim panas. Ryeowook, Henry serta Zhoumi mati-matian belajar untuk 3 tiket liburan bebas negara Asia, ke Jepang selama seminggu? Kenapa mereka tak memilih Indonesia saja?

Tentu Ryeowook sudah memikirkan hal ini, bahkan sama-sama berencana dengan Henry yang senantiasa membantunya, meski gadis mochi itu terkesan cerewet dan suka mengatur.

Mata Henry sejenk melirik Minho sebal, lirikan yang sama seperti 2 tahun lalu pada Taemin. Kenapa? Kenapa namja itu selalu membuntuti Ryeowook?

Alasan pertama, Minho tak tega membiarkan 2 gadis pergi jauh, apalagi hanya didampingi 1 namja Zhoumi, ia seperti memiliki tanggung jawab yang tak diminta pada Ryeowook.

Alasan kedua, Minho mengatakan secara terang-terangan tentang, 'Aku tak suka kau menemui Kyuhyun lagi. Biarkan aku ikut!'

Apa sebenarnya hak Minho melarang Ryeowook. Tapi suatu hal mustahil jika Ryeowook tak bertemu Kyuhyun.

.

Zhoumi menghela nafas sebentar begitu menginjakkan kaki di bandara Haneda, menyeka keringat sebesar biji jagung meski siang itu tak begitu panas. Tapi ini untuk kali pertama ia naik pesawat. Boleh kan ia grogi?

Minho menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat, seolah takut yeoja itu melarikan diri darinya.

Tap Tap.

Ujung sepatu kets warna biru menyita perhatian Ryeowook, warna yang ia kenali, satu orang asing menghalangi jalan Ryeowook.

"Apa kabar semua," sapa orang tadi dengan logat Korea.

Ryeowook mendongak dengan pipi yang sudah bersemu merah, Choi Kyuhyun tepat menatap kedua manik karamelnya.

"Teukki umma menyuruhku untuk menjemput kalian. Yah dariupada nyasar."

Choi Kyuhyun beralasan sendiri sebelum ditanya lebih lanjut kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

Namja itu memakai masker dan kacamata bening serta jaket putih berkerudung, dipunggungnya menempel tas ransel kecil yang menggelembung. Sebagai seorang artis, penyamarannya mudah ditebak orang.

"Kyuhyun, kau Kyuhyun?" Zhoumi berteriak dengan nada tinggi seolah tak percaya dan menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. mereka berhighfive sebentar sebelum saling berbagi pelukan teletubbies. Henry masih cukup tercengang sebelum akhirnya ia menyalami Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Minho adalah orang yang paling tak antusias dengan kondisi ini.

"Kyuhyun apa kabar?" tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, pipi Ryeowook sempat memanas saat mengira namja itu akan memeluknya, ternyata tidak.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku memang bertambah tampan. Itu kan yang ingin kalian katakan?"

"Kau tak berubah Kyu," ujar Zhoumi ingin menonjok bahu Kyuhyun, namja itu dengan cepat mengelak.

Ryeowook masih diam sampai Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi.

Set, Kyuhyun melepas kacamata dan menurunkan maskernya sampai dagu. "Apa kau lupa padaku?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan pada Ryeowook seolah termakan angin, gadis mungil itu malah memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun berdecak sekilas lalu memasang kempali properti wajahnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, akan kucarikan apartement bagus selama liburan kalian."

Kyuhyun berjalan paling depan, sesekali ia menoleh pada Ryeowook yang berjalan di belakangnya masih tanpa suara.

Sampai di samping mobil warna hitam, Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada Minho. "Mobilku hanya muat tiga orang. Jadi kau cari kendaraan lain atau mau jalan kaki itu lebih sehat."

Tak melihat respon berarti dari dari Minho, Kyuhyun melebarkan smirknya. Tangannya dengan gesit menarik pergelangan Ryeowook. "Biar dia bersamaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sorry lama, ish kenapa aku selalu telat. Mianhee

Apa chapter ini terasa aneh, mian aku jadi pusing sendiri hehe.

For Jmhyewon, yoon HyunWoon, dewdew90, SparKSomniA0321, choi Ryeosomnia, dwiihae, Kim Jung Min, Kyute EvilMagnae, Cho Kyuwook, Kim Jung Min, Sunny, SimbaRella, JuneeRyeosomnia, ryeofha2125, Rye, kim hae rim, Saki90, rizkyeonhae, kyuwooksbaby, ryeosomNia14, AIrzanti, LeeKim, , Stephanie Choi, Redpurplewine, devi. , VIPKYUHYUNEUNHAESHIPPER, RyeoRim411, ilma, mink, Kim Ryuna, RilyNette10, mira and another guest.

Makasih udah ripiu chapter sebelumnya ^^

Dan mungkin alur chapter ini ekspress, mian mengecewakan.

Akhir kata.

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Tuk.. Tuk..

Tuk.. Tuk..

Trang..

"Hmmpptt.." Henry dan Zhoumi mencoba menahan nafas agar tak tertawa melihat daging panggang yang terbang di depan mereka. Ryeowook mengusap dagunya dengan tissue dan berdiri memandang kedua temannya sebal. Ia malu sekali, padahal perutnya sedang kelaparan salahkan daging yang terlalu alot hingga lucut dari pisau dan garpunya. Lalu daging setebal 3 cm itu terbang hingga menimpulkan bunyi 'Tlepok' pada kaca restoran. Semua orang yang ada di dalam sana tertawa, kecuali Henry dan Zhoumi yang berusaha menahannya. Tawa keras berasal dari Kyuhyun.

Greeekkk..

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

Ryeowook meninggalkan meja dengan wajah bersungut, kenapa aku mempermalukan diri sendiri di depannya?

Brak!

Tangan Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar mandi cukup keras, beruntung di dalam tak ada siapapun jadi tak ada yang mendengar rentetan gerutuannya.

Sampai di depan kaca wastafel Ryeowook merapikan rambut sepinggang yang ia urai ditambah jepit bunga sebagai hiasan kecil diatas poninya.

"Tak ada gunanya aku berpenampilan seperti ini!"

Ctak.

Ryeowook mengambil jepit tersebut dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah, mengumpulkan seluruh helai dari surai coklat lurus itu lalu menguncirnya. Seperti penampilan standart yang selalu ia gunakan.

Ryeowook kembali menatap pantulannya dikaca sekaligus mengelus perutnya yang kosong sejak ia datang ke Tokyo dan menemukan apartemen pilihan Kyuhyun selama seminggu. Malam ini ia ingin membuat namja itu terkesan, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menganggapnya wanita dewasa sekarang, setidaknya dengan setelan gaun ungu tipis tanpa lengan dan high heels 5 centi yang agak kebesaran.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibir, wonder shine lipstick pemberian Kibum adjumma ini juga tak berpengaruh.

Menggunakan air Ryeowook mengusap kasar bibirnya, rasa lembab dan aneh itu pun hilang.

Baru kali ini ia mau berdandan, untung Ryeowook berfikir seribu kali untuk tak menggunakan blush on, lihat saja pipinya tak kunjung padam meski sudah dibasuh beberapa kali.

Cklek.

Set.

"Lama sekali sih? Kenapa semua yeoja selalu lama jika ke toilet?" Ryeowook masih mencoba mengeringkan tangannya, berikut dengan wajahnya sebelum melirik sekilas sumber suara yang menyeletuk dari belakang. Kyuhyun, cukup berani ia membuka pintu toilet wanita dan melongokkan kepala memastikan Ryeowook masih ada di dalam.

"Kyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ryeowook heboh menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, seperti anak gadis yang tengah diintip saat mandi. Padahal pakaian masih lengkap melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Untuk apa ditutupi? Bentukmu itu datar, tak ada yang menarik."

"Yak! Kurang ajar!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kami pulang. Benar-benar lelah."

"Hufftt, hari ini kau ingkar janji untuk jalan-jalan."

"Chagi, kan masih ada besok. Apa malam ini kau tak capek. Aku sih ingin tidur saja."

"Mimi menyebalkan."

Henry menggembungkan pipi saat melihat namjachingunya lebih memilih menutup pintu apartemen, meninggalkannya sendiri bersama kesal yang menumpuk. Pria itu memang tak pernah peka.

"Ryeowook mana?"

Begitu membalikkan tubuh Henry melihat Minho berdiri di depannya, dengan kepala menoleh ke kanan kiri berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu muncul.

"Eh, kukira kau sudah pulang ke Korea?" sindir Henry melirik satu koper yang dibawa Minho. Rupanya namja itu baru sampai setelah mencari apartemen yang sengaja dikelabuhi Kyuhyun.

"Apa Ryeowook pergi dengan Kyuhyun?"

Dan sepertinya Minho sudah kebal dengan sifat tak bersahabat Henry, ia tak menjadikannya sebuah masalah untuk terus membuntuti Ryeowook selama ini.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau mau menyusul mereka?"

Tangan Minho terkepal, berapa kali ia sudah memperingatkan Ryeowook untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Apa ucapannya tak pernah dianggap serius?

"Tidak, aku hanya lapar."

Henry berdecak heran. "Kau kan bukan bayi Minho? Atau kau ingin selalu disuapi Ryeowook setiap makan. Ish."

Henry menhhentakan kaki cukup keras pada lantai ketika Minho melengos dan tak mendengar ucapannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Henry tak menyukai atau bahkan membenci Minho. Dia bukan pria baik.

Slap

Henry berjalan lambat, menangkap suara-suara yang berasal dari aula teater. Karena rasa penasaran ia mengurungkan niat untuk pulang lebih awal dan berbalik ke koridor tengah. Bukankan kegiatan teater sudah off tiga hari lalu, kenapa masih ada yang latihan?

Belum terlalu jauh Henry berhenti melangkah, rupanya ia sudah didahului oleh seorang namja yang kini mengintip pada celah jendela aula.

"Minho?"

Rasa penasaran Henry makin bertambah saat Minho membuka pintu aula dan masuk ke dalam. Kini giliran Henry yang mengambil posisi di depan jendela.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Jam sekolah sudah berakhir Taemin-ssi."

Henry memcicingkan mata demi melihat lebih jelas 2 orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Minho berjalan ke tengah aula, mengagetkan yeoja yang tengah duduk membaca beberapa lembar kertas.

Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Taemin' tadi seketika berdiri, terlihat jelas dalam pandangan Henry pipinya basah dengan mata sembab ketika ia mendongak.

Taemin mengusap pipinya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Taemin memekik nyaring saat tangan Minho berusaha mengambil kertas di tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku mau lihat!" bentak Minho keras hingga berhasil merebut beberapa lembar kertas penuh guratan pena.

Minho menarik satu sudut bibirnya setelah alisnya bergerak naik turun membaca sesuatu yang ada di kertas tadi. "Sudah kuduga ini. Apa maksudnya ini?" Minho mengangkat lembaran tersebut di depan wajah Taemin, gadis itu memalingkan wajah dan merebut barang yang menjadi miliknya.

Bret.

"Aku sedang latihan. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kau gila!"

Taemin diam saja meski jari Minho menudingnya tajam. Ia membetulkan letak bingkai kacamatanya.

"Aku juga bisa memerankan tokoh Harumi, kau jangan salah."

Minho makin geram dengan pengakuan Taemin.

"Aku harus banyak latihan sunbae, lusa adalah penampilan perdanaku."

Taemin memutar bola mata ke atas seolah berfikir. "Dan Kim Ryeowook akan ikut bertepuk tangan untukku di alam mimpi. Hahaha." Sorot kebencian menghiasi manik Taemin saat mengucapkan nama Ryeowook

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Minho lebih lembut.

"Kyuhyun oppa tak boleh dengan Kim Ryeowook!"

"Taemin-ssi, jangan berbuat bodoh. Lebih baik kau ikuti rencanaku."

ucapan itu yang terakhir di dengar Henry sebelum ia lari mencari tempat sembunyi karena ke dua orang itu akan keluar dari aula.

Slap

Henry membuka gagang pintu kamarnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ia memang tahu siapa penyebab Ryeowook tak datang di acara teater. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Taemin menawarkan diri sebagai pengganti Ryeowook, bahkan dia sudah hafal semua dialog. Bukankah mereka penuh persiapan?

Tapi menuduh tanpa bukti tak bisa dilakukan Henry, lagipula dia juga mengambil peran dalam drama tersebut.

Henry juga bisa menebak bagaimana pula Minho menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang tawaran untuk Kyuhyun pergi ke Tokyo dan menyebarkan berita sehari sebelum kepergian Kyuhyun, itupun tanpa memberitahu Ryeowook.

Sebelumnya itu memang menjadi pembicaraan empat mata dari pihak produser dan Kyuhyun.

Minho yang diam-diam mencuri dengar hal tersebut sengaja membuat Ryeowook lebih dekat dengannya, agar Kyuhyun marah, ditambah lagi hubungan mereka yang sudah memburuk.

Minho faham apa alasan Kyuhyun menolak tawaran itu pada awalnya, hanya perlu sedikit pancingan hingga Kyuhyun berubah fikiran dan melepas Kim Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ini untukmu!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan box makanan berbahan sterofom di depan wajah Ryeowook, bau makanan yang menguar dari dalam kotak itu membuat Ryeowook menerimanya dan berkata 'terimakasih' walau lirih.

Seperti anak kecil yang tengah kelaparan, Ryeowook tak memperdulikan dagunya yang belepot dan cara penggunaan sumpit yang benar. Wajar saja perutnya belum menyapa nasi sejak tadi pagi. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya pergi ketaman malam-malam.

"Bodoh! Tak perlu tergesa, nasinya tak akan lari."

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagu pada kedua telapak tangannya, memandang gemas bagaimana ekspresi makan Ryeowook. Kyeopta!

"Uhuk..uhukk." Ryeowook menepuk dada dengan mulut masih penuh makanan, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

ikut panic, Kyuhyun berlari ke mobilnya mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu kembali ke tempat Ryeowook yang masih menetralkan detak jantungnya. Rasanya orang keselek itu, nyawa seperti sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Gwaenchana?"

Ryeowook menyambar air mineral dari tangan Kyuhyun, menenggaknya hingga bersisa setengah saja.

"Huahh. Ini gara-gara kau. Uhuk."

Kyuhyun merengut menerima uluran botol Ryeowook, kenapa jadi ia yang disalahkan?

"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti tadi? Menakutkan!"

Kim Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tadi tengah terpesona padamu. Kau tak sadar sih.

"Oh, itu karena kau makan seperti anak kecil. Lihat sebelah sini." Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya sendiri sebagai refleksi untuk Ryeowook.

"Jangan diusap dengan tangan."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam kantong celana dan menyapu pelan bagian dagu Ryeowook.

Keduanya terpaku saat tatapan mereka bertemu, satu kedipan mungkin akan merusak suasana ini.

Ryeowook makin dalam menatap mata teduh di depannya, dilihat dari dekat namja ini benar-benar sempurna.

Entah debaran siapa yang lebih mendominasi sekarang, dan entah sejak kapan wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak setengah jengkal dari wajah Ryeowook.

Lengan Kyuhyun perlahan melingkar pada pinggang Ryeowook, tubuh mereka makin merapat. Bibir tipis Ryeowook kini menjadi patokan pandangan Kyuhyun.

Apa kondisi seperti ini salah? Mereka berada dalam batas rasa rindu yang menggebu.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala, menghindari tabrakan hidungnya dan hidung mungil didepannya. Mata Ryeowook sudah menutup dengan kening berkerut-kerut.

"Hatchimmm!"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya rapat, kau sudah menghancurkan moment ini nona. Hampir saja sesuatu yang bersejarah terjadi.

"Hehe, mian Kyu!"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Kyuhyun meraih botol air mineral tadi dan menyiram air itu pada wajahnya baru ia melihat wajah penuh cengiran Ryeowook.

"Nyalimu besar sekali bersin di depan artis tampan sepertiku."

Ryeowook mendengus. "Huh, maksudmu artis tampan yang tak terkenal?"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Ryeowook, seolah memiting kepala si yeoja. "Apa kau bilang?"

Ryeowook mulai memukuli lengan Kyuhyun, punya keberanian apa namja itu melakukan hal begini padanya. "Kau memang tak terkenal, buktinya tak ada orang yang mengenalmu atau meneriakkan namamu!"

"Itu karena mereka bisa menjaga privasi idola tampan sepertiku."

"Yak, lepaskan leherku babbo!"

"Andwae sebelum kau memohon dengan kata manis."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan lengannya, diam-diam menghisap pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Andwae cepat lepaskan!"

"Kau tinggal bilang, 'Choi Kyuhyun yang tampan, keren dan berbakat kumohon lepaskan aku'."

Ryeowook tertawa keras mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Bisa kena demam seminggu jika dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Shirreo! Menjijikkan," tolak Ryeowook tanpa pertimbangan atau ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisi sekarang.

"Kalau begitu diganti dengan 'Choi Kyuhyun tampan, baik hati dan ramah dengan sangat aku minta tolong lepaskan aku'."

Ryeowook tertawa lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Dari tadi kata tampan selalu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Pede sekali eoh?

"Muahaha, jadi kau menyuruhku untuk berdusta? Shirreo!"

"Kalau begitu cukup katakan kau mencintaiku."

Kim Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya mendengar bisikan pelan tapi cukup jelas dari Kyuhyun

"Appoo!" Kyuhyun menyentak tangannya saat rasa perih yang mengoyak kulitnya datang. Ryeowook sengaja mencubit tangan Kyuhyun, namun dengan kuku panjangnya kulit luar tangan Kyuhyun sedikit berdarah, sayang Ryeowook tak melihat karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegugupannya sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda lagi, tolong antarkan aku ke apartemen."

Ryeowook berbalik dan berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membatu duduk di bangku taman.

Greb!

Tubuh Ryeowook terasa kaku saat ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Malam ini dingin, pakai mantelku agar kau tak sakit."

Ryeowook menaikkan mantel yang tadi dipasang Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya, gadis itu berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah mendahuluinya masuk mobil.

Aku merindukanmu, benar-benar merindukanmu. Andai aku bisa mengatakan itu Kyu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap Tap!

"Henry Lau! Dimana kau?"

Kaki Ryeowook berjaan cepat memasuki apartemen tempatnya dan Henry.

"Waeyo? Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Ini bukan pasar!" sahut Henry dari ruang tengah, sedang asik menonton tv.

Bugh.

Ryeowook yang baru datang melempar Henry dengan bantalan sofa hingga gadis berpipi mochi itu menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu pulang duluan lalu meninggalkanku dan Kyuhyun berdua. Menyebalkan."

Henry kembali fokus pada acara kartun di depannya. "Menyebalkan? Tapi wajahmu kenapa berseri-seri begitu. Harusnya kau bilang terimakasih. Kalau tak ada aku, hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun tak akan ada kemajuan."

"Memang sekarang ada kemajuan?"

Iklan komersial di depan sana mengalihkan perhatian Henry kembali pada sahabatnya yang tengah melamun saat ini "Masak sih tak ada kemajuan?" herannya

Ryeowok kembali menerawang menit-menit yang ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Detik yang cepat berlalu dan penuh debaran. Apa hal yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi bukan khayalanku? Benarkah sampai sekarang dia masih mengharapkanku? Seharusnya aku bisa berbuat sesuatu sekarang, aku tak bisa apa-apa selain diam.

"Tuh kan, wajahmu memerah. Katakan apa yang terjadi! Ayo katakan!" rengek henry mengedipkan mata, menarik-narik gaun Ryeowook. Yang diberi kedipan menggeleng ragu. "Aku mau tidur!"

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh sebelum membuka pintu kamar, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Henry-ah. Minho dimana?" sadar Ryeowook yang tak melihat Minho sejak keluar bandara sampai menjelang malam. Kau benar-benar melupakannya Kim Ryeowook.

Bahu Henry bergedik. "Mana kutahu. Baby sitter nya kan kau!"

"Kemana ya? Dia juga tak menelfonku. Jangan-jangan dia nyasar!"

Henry menggelengkan kepala. "Dia itu namja, kau tak perlu kuatir seperti itu! Kalaupun nyasar dia tak akan tidur dijalanan."

Ryeowook telihat berfikir, bagaimanapun Minho selama ini selalu bersikap baik padanya dan Ryeowook malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Setidaknya gadis itu merasa menjadi orang yang jahat.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Jadi kau sudah mengobrol dengannya?"

"..."

"Aneh apanya Wookie?"

"..."

"Kau masih bingung apa? Minta maaf lebih dulu tak ada salahnya."

"..."

"Kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan? Ya, eonni baik-baik saja. Ne Miyu juga. Jangan memikirkanku, nikmatilah kencan-kencan kalian disana."

"..."

"Haha, jangan marah saengi. Bagaimana kalau kau menelpon agak pagi tarifnya lebih murah!"

"..."

"Baiklah kututup dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyunnie."

"..."

"Nde nde ralat! Maksudku Kyuhyun, cemburuan. Nde payyy!"

.

Klik

Setelah bibirnya melebarkan senyum sekilas Heechul memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan kembali berjalan. Suasana bising memaksa gadis itu untuk melangkah lebih pelan.

Tuk tuk.

Berbekal tongkat dan insting yang tajam tapak demi tapak ia lewati, biasanya Heechul tak pernah diijinkan keluar sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Suatu rasa bosan itu wajar, apalagi dia hanya sendirian di rumah dan lagi-lagi tak boleh melakukan apapun ditambah alasannya yang sedang hamil. Sekarang gadis itu merasa tak perlu merepotkan orang lain, buktinya 3 jam ia jalan-jalan semua baik-baik saja. Tak bisa dipungkiri sebenarnya ia sedang mencari jalan kembali ke rumah yang hanya dihuni dia dan suaminya.

TRAK!

"Ahhh!" pekik Heechul saat tubuhnya terjembab di tanah akibat gundukan tak rata yang ia pijaki, beruntung kedua sikunya bisa menahan hingga perut 6 bulannya tak mengalami benturan. Nyawa yang tengah ia kandung lebih berharga sekarang.

Masih berusaha berdiri, mati-matian gadis itu mencoba tapi sulit. Tubuhnya mulai melemas karena sinar matahari yang makin terik.

"Chullie, Chullie!"

Heechul menurut saja ketika dari belakang ada yang menarik lengannya pelan, membantu ia berdiri hati-hati.

"Jaejoong ahjumma!"

Dua mata itu berbinar senang meski pandangan Heechul melenceng 20 derajat dari seharusnya. "Kau tahu ini aku?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ahjumma selalu muncul saat aku kesusahan!"

'Karena aku selalu mengawasimu,' batin Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau keluar sendirian, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu?"

"Aku kan bosan," tukas Heechul menyuguhkan kerlingan memelas.

"Jangan gunakan alasan itu, kau kan bisa menelponku untuk menemanimu. Kau tak memikirkan kandunganmu juga?" Heechul tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir Jaejoong. Entah kenapa semenjak mengenal Jaejoong, Heechul merasa sayang pada umma sahabat Ryeowook tersebut. Meski dikata, Jaejoong hanya akan muncul saat dia sedang sendiri dan menolak secara halus jika Heechul mengundang untuk makan malam keluarga.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok umma."

Tubuh Jaejoong mendadak kaku, apa yang ia dengar tadi salah. Heechul memanggilnya umma?

"Aaa, mian, mian bukan itu maksudku ahjumma. Jangan tersinggung ne?" Heechul menutup mulutnya dan geleng-geleng kepala. Aish kenapa lidahnya bisa kesleo begitu. Bagaimana jika nanti Jaejoong tersinggung dan marah padanya?

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, hanya salah sebut ternyata. "Tak masalah jika kau igin memanggil umma, karena memang.."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti, lidahnya jadi kelu. Sampai kapan aku bisa memberitahu hal yang sesungguhnya? Berada di samping putriku tanpa harus dengan sandiwara? Mengakhiri kebohongan yang kubuat bertahun-tahun. Apa dia akan membenciku? Kalau tahu aku adalah ibu yang meninggalkannya dari kecil apa dia mau memaafkan dan menerimaku? Aku tak bisa bicara sekarang. Heechullie, mianhe.

"Karena?" lanjut Heechul memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kita pulang sekarang. Sikutmu yang berdarah harus diobati." Jaejoong mengelus rambut Heechul pelan sebelum menuntunnya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Chullie?"

"Hem?"

"Kau tak ingin bisa melihat lagi?"

Heechul terlihat berfikir lalu menggeleng.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah merasa cukup orang-orang tak meninggalkanku. Asal Teukki umma dan Kangin appa masih menganggapku anak, asal Wookie masih mengakuiku sebgai kakaknya, asal suamiku masih mau menerimaku dengan semua kekuranganku, Aku tak butuh mata baru, karena aku sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang dihidupku. Dan kami juga aku akan punya Miyu sebentar lagi." Heechul mengelus perut besarnya dengan gerakan memutar, jika saja ia bisa menciumi perutnya sendiri, ia akan melakukannya setiap saat. Bahkan Ryeowook sudah ngeyel untuk menamai calon anak Heechul dengan nama 'Miyu' pada bulan ketiga kandungan Heechul.

"Aku juga tak butuh orang tua kandungku," tambah Heechul membuat Jaejoong menunduk sedih. Tapi itu wajar, sangat wajar.

"Hati-hati ada tangga."

"Ne, terimakasih."

Jaejoong menekan gagang pintu rumah Heechul, tak dikunci?

Tap Tap Tap

"Heechullie, kau kemana saja? Umma bingung mencarimu!"

Satu yeoja paruh baya berhambur ke depan pintu, memeluk Heechul lalu mengeceknya dari kepala sampai kaki, tatapannya berubah sedih melihat luka di kedua sikut Heechul sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di bagian belakang.

"Eh?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Menunggu siapa sih?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minho yang duduk di meja seberang. "Eh, kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Daritadi kau melihat jendela, ada orang yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Minho ulang.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan es krim mu. Setelah itu kita keluar jalan-jalan, tukas Minho menunjuk gelas besar isi es krim yang sudah meleleh tanpa bentuk. Jika dihadapkan dengan es krim biasanya Ryeowook akan cepat menghabiskannya tanpa perlu waktu lama. Entah karena cuaca bersalju atau hal lain, Ryeowook lebih tertarik melihat keluar jendela kafe.

Terakhir Ryeowook berjumpa Kyuhyun adalah di malam pertama kedatangannya dan 2 hari belakangan ini ia tak melihatnya lagi. Henry dan Zhoumi bahkan sibuk dengan kencan mereka, memaksa Ryeowook seterusnya bersama Minho.

Hhhh. Artis itu apa sesibuk ini?

"Wookie-ah!" Kembali Minho memanggil Ryeowook yang hanya mengaduk aduk sendok pada es krimnya, sesekali melihat ke jendela lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook!" ulang Minho lebih keras hingga Ryeowook memutar kepalanya. Kedua tangan Minho terkepal di atas meja.

"Apa?" jawab Ryeowook datar.

"Bisakah kau mendengar ucapanku sekali saja?" pinta Minho, rahang pemuda itu terlihat mengeras.

Ryeowook memberi tatapan heran.

"Bisakah kau hanya memikirkan aku sekarang?"

Kepala Ryeowook tertunduk. Ah, aku benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Besok.." Minho memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Aku mau kita pulang!"

Ryeowook tercengang tapi tak bicara apapun.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, kau bisa pulang sendiri!" sambung suara dari arah belakang Ryeowook, disana berdiri Henry yang bersedekap dada dengan dagu terangkat. Jelas sekali tatapan tak suka yang ditunjukkan Henry, bayangkan mereka sudah bersusah payah selama musim semi untuk mendapatkan liburan ini

"Dan kau Kim Ryeowook, apa kau mau seenaknya diatur oleh namja ini?" Henry menunjuk wajah Minho angkuh, sejak kapan Ryeowook jadi pendiam dan lemah begini?

"Aku tak bermaksud mengaturnya, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya." Minho beranjak dari kursinya, mencoba menyanggah tuduhan Henry.

"Hah? Terbaik untuknya?"Henry menarik pergelangan Ryeowook agar ia berdiri. "Kau selalu membuat dia menaruh simpatik karena ucapan manismu, Kau tahu? Selama ini Ryeowook ada disisimu karena dia hanya merasa kasihan padamu!"

"Sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya Wookie-ah. Agar dia sadar dan tak mengganggumu lagi!" kini tatapan Henry beralih pada Ryeowook yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau mencintai orang lain, katakan padanya!" tekan Henry sekali lagi.

Tangan Minho terkepal erat, tak perlu dikatakan pun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

"Mianhe. Aku memang mencintai namja lain…" ucap Ryeowook lirih.

'Jangan katakan itu, jangan teruskan,' teriak Minho dalam hati.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Maaf!"

Henry menyunggingkan senyum puas sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook, member sugesti bahwa yang dikatakan Ryeowook tadi tidak salah.

Beda dengan Minho yang malah membuang muka, pura-pura tak mendengarkan kata maaf yang terus keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Kejujuran yang tak ia harapkan dan ia hindari.

"Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Dari sisi kanan meja mereka, terdengar celetukkan suara yang tak asing. Seorang pria berjas bludru menurunkan koran yang dari tadi menutupi wajahnya, kumis tebal yang menggantung di bawah hidungnya sedikit bergeser karena keringat, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan penyamaran kali ini.

"Kyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

For SimbaRella males login, ryeofha2125, Guest, Rye, thiefhanie fha, stephanie choi, kyuwooksbaby, , dwiihae, RaillyNette10, erryeoo, Redpurplewine, LeeKim, cloud77, ryeosomNia14, Cho Kyuwook, aaaaa, yoon hyunwoon, rizkyeonhae, juneeRyeosomnia, Ryeochan, superdreamELF, Jmhyewon, kim hae rim, miramink, Kim Ryuna, ryeohaeme

Terimakasih sudah review chapter sebelumnya. ^^

Ada yang tanya aku kelas berapa? Aku udah kerja say, lulus smk langsung kerja. SMK bisa!*promosi*^^

Maaf kalau cerita ini banyak konflik, dan membosankan. Maaf. *bow*

Dan untuk chapter kemarin aku salah ngetik, harusnya Heechul malah aku ngetiknya Leeteuk. Maaf, sudah kuperbaiki.

Akhir kata,

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Ryeowook menatap sebal Henry yang terus terkikik bergantian menatapnya dan Kyuhyun. Rencana yang ia susun berhasil.

Sedikit melirik Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah berdiri tersenyum sumringah masih lengkap dengan penyamaran aneh yang ia pakai. Maniknya berbinar saat bertemu pandang dengan manik Ryeowook.

'Memalukan! Apa yang kukatakan tadi?' rutuk Ryeowook.

Minho tetap diam, sepertinya sorot sedih yang ia utarakan tak akan digubris oleh Ryeowook. Oh, yeoja tersebut masih sibuk dengan pemikiran tentang cara menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Huh, kau sudah dengar sendiri kan Minho. Apa kau masih tak punya muka dan terus-terusan menjadi benalu untuk Wookie?" Henry maju selangkah dan menyipitkan mata pada Minho.

Minho berusaha tenang meski ia kecewa. Selama apapun ia menunggu, perasaannya tetap berjalan sepihak.

Datar ekspresi yang diberikan Minho saat Ryeowook mendongak.

'Apa aku harus menyerah? Meski kalian saling mencintai apa aku harus menyerah? Hoh!'

Brak.

Namja itu berbalik, tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya ia melangkah meninggalkan kafe, tanpa menoleh tangannya mengacak rambut kesal. 'Bodoh! Kalian fikir aku akan diam saja.'

.

"Ah, selamat! Jadi sekarang kalian sudah jadian ya?! Chukkae, chukkae!" girang Henry yang kini perhatiannya beralih pada 2 sejoli satu rasa, satu hati tapi si wanita enggan menatap lelaki yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dan berharap senyumnya dibalas.

Ryeowook menggaruk kepala gugup. "A..akk aku mau kembali ke apartement."

"Yak! Yaahhh….." Kyuhyun mendesah sedih saat Ryeowook berlalu begitu saja, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar mengikuti jejak Minho tadi. Henry menggeleng maklum. Hubungan mereka tak ada manis-manisnya.

Puk.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Henry pelan. "Aku akan mulai mengejarnya lagi. Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu Henly!"

Henry tersenyum. 'Andai kau tahu aku melakukan ini untukmu Kyu. Tapi kau memang tak perlu tahu.'

"Sudah sana kejar, sebelum ia lupa kata-katanya barusan. Kajja!"

Henry mendorong bahu Kyuhyun mengacungkan satu jempol sebagai jimat penyemangat namja itu.

"Gomawo."

Semoga kalian bahagia, ini adalah doa tulusku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook terus berjalan cepat, tak begitu ia pedulikan jalanan siang hari yang mulai licin akibat mencairnya salju tadi pagi. Sesekali gadis itu memutar kepala ke belakang, memastikan orang yang ia harapkan kini mengejarnya tapi pada kenyataannya TIDAK.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kakinya, menengok lagi keadaan cukup padat di belakangnya dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Beberapa orang lewat di trotoar tersebut dan nihil, tak ada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan-jangan dia mempermainkanku." Ryeowook menjejakkan kakinya jengkel mirip anak kecil yang gagal merayu ummanya naik bianglala, tak urung pipi gadis itu menggembung sendiri.

Masih berdiri di tempat, Ryeowook enggan berpindah. Satu persatu orang yang lewat ia amati secara seksama. Rambut ikal, kulit putih pucat, mata bulat teduh. Ah, memang tak ada.

Ryeowook mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih lambat. Tapi bukan untuk kembali ke apartement, hamya lewat di depannya dan berjalan makin jauh saja.

Sret.

Kyuhyun, orang yang dicari Ryeowook ternyata ada di depan sana tanpa penampilan aneh seperti tadi. Berjarak 5 langkah namja itu berdiri menggenggam sebuket mawar putih. Senyum lebar selaras dengan wajah tampannya mampu membuat orang sekitar berbisik. Ditambah lagi satu tangannya yang terlentang seolah akan menyambut sesuatu dalam dekapannya.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajah malu. Beberapa orang masih memperhatikannya yang tak merespon sambutan lebar Kyuhyun.

_Aku tak pernah berfikir tentang 'Suatu Hari', yang kufikirkan adalah 'Hari ini' yang sedang terjadi dan kujalani. Waktu yang pernah ku sesali memang tak akan kembali, tapi bayang-bayang kebahagiaan yang kini menjemput hidupku mampu menggantikan semua ,menutup lembaran kemarin, dulu, masa lalu menjadi hari ini, besok dan selamanya._

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum ketika iris matanya merekam sesuatu yang manis, hal paling manis yang lama tak ia lihat. Ryeowook tak bergeser barang seinci pun saat ia berjalan mendekat, gadis tersebut hanya menunduk sesekali melirik lalu menunduk lagi. Semburat warna kemerahan di pipi Ryeowook tak bisa ditutupi.

"Langit hari ini mendung ya. Heehe."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau mau ikut jalan kaki denganku?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir gemas namun masih berusaha tersenyum walau terkesan aneh. Ish apa-apaan sih caraku mengajaknya, pasti ditolak. Diluar dugaan Ryeowook mengucapkan lirih kata 'Ayo' lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun lebih dulu.

.

-()()()()()-

.

Drap..Drap..Drap

"Kyuhyunnie, kau mau kemana?"

"Mau kelumah Echul onni, Kibum umma!"

Teriakan nyaring dari bocah 4 tahun yang berbalik menatap sang ibu dari depan pintu.

Kibum menatap buah hatinya sayang, mengelus surai ikal lembut si anak lelaki. "Lalu? Apa yang kau bawa?" Kibum tersenyum dengan tatapan menyelidik, mencoba mengintip sesuatu yang disembunyikan anaknya di balik punggung.

Cengiran khas anak TK kecil mulai dipamerkan. Kyuhyunnie celingukan kanan kiri pura-pura tak paham, sementara kedua tangannya masih tak bisa diam di belakang punggung.

"Coba umma lihat apa itu!"

"Itu apa?" jawab si bocah lagi-lagi dengan kepandaian berbohongnya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Biar umma lihat dulu." Kibum berusaha menghentikan tubuh anaknya yang menggeliat seperti lintah kena garam, mempertahankan benda aneh yang bergerak naik turun di pantatnya.

"Jangan umma!"

"Lihat Kyunnie!"

WAAAAA

Kibum membuang benda yang berhasil ia rebut, kaget setengah kepalang saat makhluk panjang berwarna hijau adalah benda yang disembunyikan anaknya. Tapi dahi Kibum berkerut saat memastikan lebih seksama lagi benda yang ia lempar tak menunjukkan reaksi serangan balik. Yang ada hanya kikikan kecil dari mulut si anak lelaki.

Ish, hanya ular karet imitasi eoh?

"Hihihi, umma ketipu!" Kyuhyun berlari gesit mengambil ular mainannya, dengan usil ia melempar ular yang ia ambil tepat di bawah kaki Kibum. Tapi tentu saja Kibum tak mengulangi jeritan yang mungkin mengundang tawa anaknya lagi.

"Umma ndak takut?" Si kecil memiringkan kepala heran, ia fikir reaksi ummanya akan sama dengan reaksi Ryeowook saat ia jahili. Berteriak histeris sampai akhirnya menangis. Dasar bocah.

"Nakal sekali kau Kyu!" Kibum memiting tangan anaknya lalu mencubit pipi putih itu gemas.

Yang dicubit hanya meringis tak terima.

"Umma kembalikan." Kibum tak mengindah ocehan Kyuhyun, yang mati-matian meranggih ular mainan yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas lemari yang tak bisa dijangkau tubuh kecil buah hatinya.

"Tidak Kyu. Ini berbahaya. Kau pasti mau menakuti Wookie baby kan?"

Si umma melotot lembut menggerakkan jari telunjuk ke kanan-kiri tanda tak setuju.

Kyuhyun melancarkan tatapan bling-bling evil eyes yang sering ia contoh dari Heechul, anak sulung keluarga Kim.

"Umma, ambilkan mainan Kyu. Kyu ndak nakal ko." Mulut Kyuhyun membulat, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk bagian atas lemari.

Sang ibu menggeleng sebelum mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kan bisa cari mainan yang lain. Jangan yang begituan," nasihat Kibum membuat bibir Kyuhyun mengkerut ke depan

"Tapi Kyu mau main itu umma!" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Untuk apa?"

Ngasi ulal(ular) itu ke Wookie."

Kibum menjewer telinga anaknya lembut. "Yak! Sudah dibilang tidak boleh usil. Kalau Wookie marah gimana coba?"

Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya lalu menggeleng. "Bialin. Dia kan emang suka malah-malah(marah)!"

"Kyunnie gak boleh gitu. Siapa yang ngajarin Kyuhyun jadi namja nakal eoh? Wookie itu perempuan dan perempuan itu harus dilindungi." Kibum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk melihat masakan yang ia tinggal.

Hari libur yang cuma 1 kali seminggu, sekalipun libur ia harus sibuk dengan urusan 'dapur', 'sumur'. Kalau bagian 'kasur' sih setiap malam dilakoni bersama sang suami.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih mencoba merembeti bagian samping lemari dan berjinjit. Sia-sia saja dengan tinggi lemari yang 3 kali melampaui posturnya.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah usil atau tidak usil, mungkin iya kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun saat ia melempar binatang mainan pada Ryeowook lalu bocah perempuan itu akan melompat memeluknya, meminta perlindungan. Setelah tahu dijahili Ryeowook mulai berkoar dan umpatan-umpatan bertajuk 'Setan' ia lontarkan pada sang musuh. Entah hal yang seperti itu terbayang sebagai kegiatan sehari-hari yang menyenangkan bagi bocah laki-laki yang sekarang menyeringai.

Lagipula ia masih ingat kata-kata sang appa bahwa mereka akan pindah rumah, pindah artinya tak bisa bertemu lagi. Dan otak cerdas umur empat tahun yang ia milikki bisa cepat menangkap hal itu.

Bermain sedikit tak apalah, tak ada ular petasan lempar pun jadi.

.

"Eonni menyebalkan! Menyebalkan. Bajuku kotor gara-gara eonni." Tangan kecil seorang bocah perempuan menjumput gumpalan-gumpalan tanah yang menempel di gaun cinderella miliknya dengan tampang jijik. Karena kakaknya, Heechul ia jadi belepotan begini. Awal mula sih umma si Wookie ini yang mengutus anaknya menyusul Heechul yang bermain di taman. Tak tahu apa di sana sedang ada perang lempar tanah liat. Dan jadilah Ryewookkie kecil pulang dengan tangan mengucek kedua mata dan baju kotor.

"Wookie-ah, cepat ganti bajumu lalu masukkan ke air ember nanti nodanya tak bisa hilang. Umma mau belanja dulu."

Bocah itu berhenti menggerutu mendengar teriakan ummanya dari arah dapur.

Karena ia penurut, berbekal nasihat si appa, "Jangan pernah membantah perintah ummamu." Ryeowook melepas gaun kesayangannya, gaun mengembang dilengkapi payet memutar dibagian perut, hadiah ulang tahunnya. Di saat memakai gaun itu Ryeowook akan mulai menyebut dirinya 'Princess Jasmine'.

Tangan bocah perempuan tersebut sedikit kesulitan menurunkan risleting di bagian punggung. Beberapa kali dia menarik gaun yang setengah terbuka itu paksa. Berhasil pada usaha ke tiga, bibirnya meringis saat punggungnya berasa perih, mungkin karena gesekan tajam dari risleting yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

Akhirnya kaos dalam ikut ia buka setelah melempar gaunnya ke air ember. Kaki kecil Ryeowook berlari dari kamar mandi ke kamar, mencari kipas angin untuk punggungnya. Tepat saat dia melewati ruang tamu satu bocah laki-laki masuk nyelonong tanpa salam.

PRAK

Kotak ukuran kecil berisi penuh petasan lempar jatuh dari tangan si bocah laki-laki. Mata bulatnya bergerak naik turun memandang tubuh Ryeowook yang hanya bercelana dalam. Jangan berfikir anak umur 4 tahun sudah memiliki otak yadong.

"Wuaahh ada Talzan!"

Ryeowook menyilangkan tangan, menutupi dadanya yang masih datar. Ia berlari menyembunyikan tubuh dibalik sofa.

"Muahahahaha, Talzan muahahamptt." Kyuhyun kecil berhenti tertawa saat satu bantalan sofa terbang dan menghantam kepalanya.

BRAK!

pintu kamar bertempelkan kain panel gambar jerapah terbanting keras.

"Ihhh menyebalkan." Untuk keberapa kali kata tersebut ia ucapkan. Seolah lupa pada luka goretan di punggungnya, Ryeowook malah melompat ke bed dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia sudah mengenal yang namanya 'Malu' ternyata.

.

Dia mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada pinggang si kekasih. Rasa hangat dan nyaman didapatkan keduanya sekaligus. Kenapa tak dari dulu saja mereka seperti ini, sekarang seolah waktu yang mereka persalahkan. Tapi bukankah waktu pula yang membuat kita mengerti, belajar menjadi dewasa. Mengubah hal yang kita fikirkan menjadi ucapan bernilai 'fakta'. Sekedar untuk saat ini, rasanya jujur lebih menguntungkan.

Ryeowook kembali menyamankan tubuh pada kungkungan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Punggung tangannya yang bertumpu pada palang jembatan kayu mulai merasakan apa itu dingin meski kehangatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun mampu membuat mereka berjam-jam dengan posisi itu. Hingga angin sore menyapa, warna jingga yang disuguhkan langit beradu dengan warna ratusan ribu lampu LED yang berpendar, bergerak seperti animasi. Rainbow bridge, pelangi untuk masa depan yang positif dan pencahayaannya memberikan orang-orang harapan. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?

Merah, entah karena angin yang terlalu menusuk atau mungkin hasil pantulan lampu LED hingga tulang berbalut kulit mulus itu berubah warna, tepat saat ingatan memalukan tadi menyapa alam bawah sadar Ryeowook.

Masih memejamkan mata mereka tenggelam pada pemikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun menggeser letak kepalanya dari yang dagunya menempel pada bahu Ryeowook menjadi miring menghadap wajah si yeojachingu. Ryeowook membuka mata, terpaan nafas Kyuhyun pada bagian leher agak membuat bergidik apalagi tubuh mereka yang tanpa jarak.

Ahhh.

Ryeowook makin terkejut saat Kyuhyun mencium lehernya singkat, ia fikir namja itu benar-benar tidur, kecuali Kyuhyun memang ingin tidur dengan posisi berdiri.

Sret.

"Wae?" protes Kyuhyun ketika merasa Ryeowook ingin menyudahi kesenangannya. Bohong, maksudku kesenangan mereka berdua. Ryeowook benar-benar melepas paksa tautan 2 tangan Kyuhyun pada perutnya, berpindah beberapa langkah ke samping kanan dengan wajah menengadah langit. Ia lirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

Daiba, tempat kencan musim dingin yang populer sepanjang sea side deck, Tokyo. Sore hari belum terlalu banyak pengunjung, bermesraan dari siang sampai sore meskipun tak ada yang melarang, lagipula ini kan memang tempat kencan.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajah saat Kyuhyun berhenti dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan tangan bersandar di palang jembatan Kyuhyun menurunkan posisi wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Ryeowook. Gadis itu tak berkutik, sedikit jengah mendapati Kyuhyun yang asik mengamati pipinya, ia yakin jerawatnya sudah hilang seminggu yang lalu. Kening Ryeowook membentuk kerutan tak sejajar. Ugghh namja ini ngapain sih?

Mata karamelnya lebih memilih pemandangan Tokyo Tower di depan sana.

Cup~

Mencuri ciuman lagi, kali ini dipipi.

"Kyuhyunnnn!"

Benarkah ini, sejak kapan gadis itu punya rasa manja? Seperti tingkah gadis kasmaran pada umumnya Ryeowook malu-malu semut. Antara rasa ingin dan tak ingin menatap langsung mata teduh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat 2 palang di samping kanan dan kiri pinggang Ryeowook. Kepala yeojachingunya yang sekali terangkat dan lebih banyak menunduk itu menyulitkannya.

"Apa aku terlihat menakutkan chagi?" rajuk Kyuhyun berbisik pada pipi Ryeowook, menggesekkan kedua pipi dingin mereka.

"Kau memang menakutkan, emm... tapi aku suka," desis Ryeowook, mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengulas senyum gemas. Penuh kelembutan ia mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, membiarkan iris hitamnya bersapa dengan si caramel.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Suka apa?"

Ryeowook balas tersenyum, ia tak tahu apa alasannya bisa terjerat pada namja ini. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai musuh abadi, orang yang sering membuatnya menangis saat kecil menyita perhatian ibu yang ia sayangi, membuat ia menangis saat menginjak dewasa karena merasa sendiri, merasa mimpi buruknya datang lagi.

Perasaan ini mulai terlihat berbeda, saat rindu dan harapan bertemu menjadi hantu diam-diam di kehidupannya.

"Suka. Sifat pemaksamu itu."

Dan demi apa Kyuhyun, kau tetap menjaga perasaanmu sejauh ini. Meski kadang kau berfikir banyak gadis yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan gadis kecil itu, saat kau pernah merasa kau bisa menggantikannya dengan orang lain. Berusaha untuk memikirkan sosok yang lain. Lagi-lagi kau tetap pada tempatmu berpijak, berdoa dia akan melihatmu, membalas perasaan yang memang tak bisa kau tutupi. Hingga 2 masa kalender berlalu, gotcha! Usahamu tak sia-sia.

Beberapa detik kedua bibir itu hanya bertempelan, sebuah ciuman tanpa french kiss. Tanpa memasukkan unsur 'pemaksaan' yang dilontarkan Ryeowook sebelumnya. Hingga bibir Kyuhyun mulai memainkan bibir bawah Ryeowook. Dan pagutan lembut itu bersambut.

Ryeowook mulai membuka mata ketika wajah Kyuhyun sudah menjauh, agak terkejut namja itu mendapati 2 jejak air mata di pipi Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bagian pipi itu.

"Apa aku terlalu lama menciummu, jadi kau menangis?"

Ryeowook terkekeh dengan pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun, ia tertawa melihat tampang bersalah Kyuhyun.

"Atau kau merasa kehilangan ciumanku. Mau kucium lagi?"

Uggh

Ryeowook menempeleng pelan wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekat lagi. "Bukan itu, ishh."

Kyuhyun memberi tatapan tak terima, seolah mengatakan, 'Lalu apa?'

"Emm, aku minta maaf jika selama ini sering bersikap kasar padamu, jika aku pernah menyakitimu. Mian." Ryeowook menundukkan kepala dalam, seperti nasihat yang disarankan Heechul.

"Meskipun telat tapi aku merasa semm..."

"Cukup."

Kyuhyun menghapus lagi air bening dari pipi Ryeowook, ia kecup bibir tipis di depannya.

"Aku merasa jahat, aku selalu mengecewakanmu. Aku..."

"Cukup chagiya."

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkan ujung hidung mereka dan memberi ciuman kembali untuk Ryeowook.

"Aku malah berfikir kau tak akan memaafkanku, aku malah berfikir aku memang tak pantas untukmu dan mungkin kau terus beranggapan bahwa aku ini musuhmu. Tapi sungguh aku tak ingin kau membenciku. Jika kau tak ingin Teukki umma menyayangiku, aku rela pergi. Demi kau chagi."

"Jadi kau pergi gara-gara itu?"

Kyuhyun meringis. "Bukankah dulu kau yang minta aku berhenti mengganggumu?"

Ryeowook memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. "Tapi bukan dengan pergi, kufikir kau yang merasa muak denganku Kyu."

"Aku memang muak, aku muak dengan namja bernama Minho yang selalu kau bela dulu."

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut terurai Ryeowook dengan tempo teratur. "Kau tahu Wookie chagi aku menangis selama pesawat karena kau tak mau ikut mengantar ke bandara."

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya. "Haha, konyol!"

Kau juga konyol Kim Ryeowook, bukannya waktu itu kau juga menangis?

"Benar, memang konyol."

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang akan menciumnya lagi, tak sadarkah namja itu mereka hampir setengah hari menghabiskan waktu di Daiba.

"Kenapa menolak?"

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang mendorong dadanya tanpa tenaga.

Pipi Ryeowook menggembung. "Aku lapar tahu, aku juga cepek berdiri terus!"

Bagaimana tidak dengan matahari yang sudah terbenam penuh.

"Capek? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menyewa motel semalam?"

"Apa kau bilang? Shirreo!"

Ryeowook membalas kerlingan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Hup

"Yak! Kyu apa-apaan kau."

"Kau bilang capek kan, biarkan aku menggendongmu sampai restoran di pojok sana."

Memalukan, pikir Ryeowook. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun , membiarkan tubuhnya melayang dalam gendongan bridal style namjachingunya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Lucu sekali. Haha. Apa sih yang umma katakan aku tak mengerti?"

Wajah penuh gurat kecewa ia pertontonkan. Tak mengerti, jelas dia tak mengerti, ucapan tiba-tiba bahwa umma kandungnya ada disini, di dekatnya. Orang yang ia fikirkan dan terkadang ia tangisi tiap malam ternyata adalah orang yang selalu bersikap baik padanya, memakai topeng transparan dan mengelabuhinya. Heechul menekan-nekan buku kukunya dengan ujung kuku yang lain.

"Dengarkan alasanku, aku punya alasan Chuliie."

"Teukki umma kenapa tak menjawab? Kalian itu kenapa? Kalian tidak saling kenal kan? Apa aku yang terlalu bodoh?"

"Seperti awal tadi, dia memang ibumu!"

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia manangis lalu memeluk yeoja yang duduk disampingnya. Ataukah dia harus marah mengobrak-abrik meja, melempar gelas dan masuk ke kamar.

Menerima?

Atau menolak?

Heechul menjambak poni rambutnya, meringis merasakan sakit yang menghantam kepalanya.

Jaejoong menunduk sedih. "Aku tahu aku tak pantas bicara, bahkan mungkin ucapanku tak pantas kau dengarkan. Kau boleh membenciku mulai sekarang. Aku bukan orang yang pantas disebut ibu."

Jaejoong membuang wajah dan mengusap air mata seklas. Leeteuk hanya member senyum tipis saat mereka bertemu pandang. "Hanya gara-gara kau bukan anak laki-laki aku meninggalkanmu, memang egois, kau boleh menganggapku egois. Aku menyesal. Kau tahu sekarang aku hanya hidup berdua dengan Minho, adikmu. Kalau kau tak bisa menganggapku ibumu, kau mau kan mengakuinya sebagai adikmu?"

Heechul tetap diam, kerutan kering bercelah di bibirnya mulai basah dengan air asin yang terus menganak dari pelupuknya.

Aku ingin sekali memeluk Beliau tapi aku ragu.

Bolehkan aku masuk ke kamar? Aku mau istirahat." Heechul beranjak dari sofa, memeluk perut besarnya, berjalan memipih dengan satu tangan meraba udara. Kakinya berhenti dibalik tembok ruang tamu, di tempat itu ia melanjutkan tangisannya. Bahkan sebelum ini ia sudah merelakan jika memang ibu kandungnya sudah berada di surga.

Jaejoong dan Leeteuk berpandangan.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Jaejoong "Maaf. Maafkan aku."'

Leeteuk berdiri dan meremas kuat kedua bahu sahabat baik yang tak ia temui bertahun-tahun. "Aku percaya padamu. Kau orang baik Joongie~. Dan memang benar, buktinya kau kembali sekarang."

"Aku keterlaluan, maafkan aku."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Cklek

Ctek

"Kalian pergi lagi tanpa mengajak kami?"

Tuas saklar yang ditarik ke atas menggantikan cahaya redup yang berasal dari lampu kamar menjadi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

Di tengah ranjang sebelah kanan dari room double bed itu duduk seorang yeoja yang melipat tangan di depan dada, mendecak sebal pada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

"Eh, Henly kufikir kau sudah tidur."

Ryeowook menutup pintu dibelakangnya kemudian berjalan pada ranjang kosong disebelah ranjang Henry, meletakkan 3 bungkus tas kertas yang lumayan besar.

"Tenang saja Henly-ah. Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu dan gege."

Ryeowook sibuk mengeluarkan barang di satu tas gambar pooh.

Ah

Wajah Henry berbinar saat Ryeowook menyodorkannya syal rajutan tangan warna merah. "Ini namanya syal pasangan. Aku dan Kyuhyun juga membeli ini tapi yang warna purple."

Tak terlalu istimewa dan mungkin terkesan polos, tapi itu cukup membuat Henry melupakan kemarahannya pada Ryeowook karena tak ikut diajak jalan-jalan.

Menuruti apa permohonan Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau ada satu orangpun yang mengganggu kita. Kencan 3 hari ini adalah kencan milik kita.

Lalu habislah malam terakhir mereka di Jepang. Malang bagi Henry yang hanya berdiam di apartement sedangkan Zhoumi sendiri sibuk bersama game-game yang dipinjamkan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu yang itu untuk siapa?" tanya Henry menunjuk syal hijau tua yang dibentangkan Ryeowook.

"Ini untuk Minho!"

"Dia kan sudah pulang, untuk apa kau membelikannya?"

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum. Memandang Henry lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aku justru akan memberikan ini saat kita sudah pulang besok. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

Henry menyambar syal di genggaman Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau merasa perlu minta maaf. Kau itu jangan terlalu memberi harapan padanya, bukankah sudah kuceritakan dia bukan orang baik. Lalu yang sepasang lagi bagaimana, kau yang akan memakainya eoh?"

Ryeowook merebut syal hijau tersebut, merapikan dan memasukkannya lagi dalam wadah plastik bening. "Aku tetap merasa tak tega padanya. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik, dan satu syal pasangan itu, tentu saja untuk kekasihnya nanti."

Henry menggeleng. "Tidak Wookie, sepertinya kau lebih cocok dengan warna hijau kan?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Drap..drap..drap

Drap..drap

Puk

"Maaf telat."

Namja tinggi itu melepas topi dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Berusaha mengatur nafas, dua tangannya menggenggam lutut.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir lalu melengos dari hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ingkar janji, kau bilang kau akan datang 1 jam sebelum pemberangkatan. Aku menunggumu tahu."

Kyuhyun mengejar langkah Ryeowook yang tak begitu lebar tapi cepat. Kyuhyun menarik koper Ryeowook, memaksa gadisnya berhenti. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf chagi. Maafkan aku dong."

Dug.

Dug

Berulangkali pukulan kepalan tangan didada Kyuhyun dilayangkan Ryeowook. "Kau tahu tidak sih, kau itu datang terlambat. Padahal waktu kita semakin sedikit."

Kyuhyun mencekal kedua pergelangan Ryeowook, menghentikan aksi kekanakkannya yang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang.

"Iya, Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf ya?"

Ugh, menyebalkan kau Kyuhyun, aku benar sulit tidur semalaman. Kau yang tak mengerti dengan entengnya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Sudah ah, Kau benar-benar terlambat. Henry dan Zhoumi sudah menungguku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mempertahankan cengkeramannya. "Jangan marah chagiya. Beri aku tiga menit untuk bicara."

Huh

Ryeowook membuang muka. "Tak perlu."

Tak sadarkah kalian, membuang waktu hanya untuk bereyel-eyelan(?)

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bicara padaku. Aku akan menciummu lebih dari lima menit."

Ryeowok cepat-cepat menoleh, meski masih dengan wajah muram.

Mata Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Kau tahu Kyu, aku takut. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku takut, apa hubungan kita masih bisa berlanjut ataukah cukup menjadi kenangan indah 3 hari? Katakan sesuatu, katakan yang kufikirkan itu tak benar.

Punggung tangan Kyuhyun membelai pipi Ryeowook. "Saranghae! Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya. Mungkin aku bisa jadi gila kalau tak melihatmu sehari saja. Haha. Oke aku tahu ini berlebihan, yang pasti tunggu aku chagiya."

Kini anggukan Ryeowook berubah menjadi anggukan ragu.

"Tapi, pekerjaanmu..."

Bibir Kyuhyun pura-pura mengerucut dengan bola hitam matanya menjuling ke atas. "Habis disini aku tak bisa terkenal sih. Padahal tahu sendiri kan aku ini tampan, kalau aku tidak tampan mana mungkin kau tergila-gila padaku." Ryeowook mendengus.

"Aku ingin jadi penyanyi saja dan menjadi orang yang semakin lebih dekat denganmu!"

Kyuhyun menyapa singkat bibir Ryeowook. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

"Be careful!"

"Thank you!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ryeowookkie suka sekali mengeluh, tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak penurut."

"Lalu apa makanan yang dia sukai Teukki ah?"

"Dia itu suka coklat, dia juga suka eskrim. Waktu masih kecil aku sering memarahinya karena makan eskrim sampai bajunya ikut kotor. Haha."

"Pasti dia sangat lucu saat masih kecil."

"Dia memang lucu, siapa dulu ummanya."

Hahahahahaha.

"Ryeowookie juga pandai memasak. Sejak masuk sekolah dasar dia sering membantuku masak. Jadi kalian tak perlu memesan makanan siap saji nantinya."

Tap.

Grek.

Ryeowook meletakkan koper besarnya di samping kakinya berdiri.

"Wah, panjang umur sekali yang kita tunggu datang."

Tak tahu celetukkan dari siapa itu. Yang ada di isi otak kepala Ryeowook adalah tanda tanya besar.

Dari sang umma yang tersenyum kepadanya, lebih lebar dari senyum biasanya. Sang appa yang duduk disamping ummanya, biasanya beliau baru pulang saat menjelang malam.

Kakaknya Heechul berusaha ikut tersenyum meski dengan arah pandangan yang sedikit melenceng, di samping kanan ditemani sang suami Hangeng.

Dan apa pula ada 2 orang yang menjadi tambahan di tengah ruang tamu tersebut. Leeteuk terlihat begitu akrab dengan Jaejoong.

"Wookie, cepat masuk ke kamar, ganti baju lalu ikut duduk disini."

Perintah Leeteuk tak direspon Ryeowook. Berpindah pada Minho yang melengkungkan senyum untuknya, ia makin keheranan. "Kenapa?"

"Minho ingin melamarmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Sorry lama hehe

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

For

miramink, Kyute EvilMagnae, Anneth Kim, Feliciaaaaa, , SparKSomniA0321, kyuwooksbaby, Devi AF, yoon HyunWoon, SimbaRella, LeeKim, ryeofha2125, Cho Kyuwook, Redpurplewine, juneeRyeosomnia, mir, R'wife, ryeosomNia14, rizkyeonhae, ilma, Lhye Lhye, fiewook, kim hae rim, Stephanie Choi, ryeohaeme, Rye, dwiihae, superdreamELF, Jmhyewon, Qxu, Pinky05KwmS, and another Guest

Terimakasih sudah ripiu chapter sebelumnya.

Akhir kata

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other member SJ

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ryeowook milik ku *digebuk* cerita ini real punya aku

Warning: Genderswitch, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Berbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Setelah berusaha melepas diri dari keadaan yang tak ia inginkan, gadis itu memilih berdiam di kamar dengan mata bergerak gelisah menyapu atap warna putih polos di atasnya.

"Kau mau kan menerima lamaran Minho?"

Ryeowook mengulangi sekali lagi adegan beberapa menit lalu.

Pernyataan sejurus Jaejoong menyadarkan bahwa ini bukan hanya gurauan Leeteuk. Jika benar kejutan, tentu ini kejutan paling buruk melebihi saat ia tahu Heechul bukan kakak kandungnya.

"Tentu saja dia mau. Mereka kan sudah pacaran lama untuk apa mengulur waktu? Tinggal tentukan tanggal dan kita akan berbesan."

Egois. Itu yang terbesit dalam benak Ryeowook kala Leeteuk menanggalkan usahanya untuk memberi komentar, mengganti dengan kalimat kesepakatan bernada final.

Dan amati air muka yang disuguhkan Minho. Terlihat lebih tampan jika senyumnya makin lebar. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan sepertinya ia paham pasti, tanpa mau tahu semuanya salah dipandangan Ryeowook.

Gadis itu mencengkeram erat sprei dengan mata tertutup.

Berfikirlah Kim Ryeowook, kau harus bisa menyusun langkah pertama yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Atau lebih baik menyerah saja kalau tak mau repot.

Menikah?

Ryeowook menggeleng. Yang benar saja? Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan sejauh itu. Sekurang lebihnya aku masih memikirkan apa hubunganku dan Kyuhyun akan berjalan lama? Kenapa aku merasa ragu?

Awal Leeteuk bercerita pada Ryeowook tadi jelas. Apa di sana ada unsur kebohongan? Kebetulan macam apa ini? Hubungan tentang Jaejoong, Minho serta kakaknya, Heechul. Begitu pula bahwa umma Minho dan umma Kyuhyun itu adik-kakak.

Baru mata itu ingin menyudahi aktifitasnya, ponsel yang tergeletak manis di meja nakas samping bed, bergetar 2 ketukan dengan layar berkedip.

Gambaran amplop tertutup menggantikan background, diikuti satu nama yang tertera di bawahnya.

.

_From : Kyukyunie_

_Chagiya apa kau sudah sampai? Kau sedang apa?_

.

Baru ingat, sebelum naik pesawat Ryeowook berjanji akan memberi kabar jika sudah sampai. Kelewat satu jam. Terhitung ini pesan ke lima dari Kyuhyun yang ia abaikan.

Bukan tak mau membalas atau sengaja membuat Kyuhyun cemas. Bukan juga karena takut kehilangan banyak pulsa. Hanya tak mau namja itu tahu, dan mungkin bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk bermanja.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tuk tuk

"Bibi aku ingin lihat kalung yang ini!"

"Yang ini?"

"Bukan! Yang samping kanan. Itu yang bentuk jerapah!"

"Ini?"

Jemari Kyuhyun mengambil alih untaian benda perak dengan gambar bandul binatang. Lucu. Dia pasti suka.

Setelah selesai mengamati seksama, membolak-balikkannya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengulurkan kembali kalung perak itu pada pramuniaga di depannya, "Aku ambil yang ini."

Tanpa bertanya harga Kyuhyun sudah berjalan cepat menuju meja kasir, mengeluarkan uang untuk barang yang baru saja ia pilih.

Kalung dengan ukiran nama pasangan sepertinya memang lebih bagus, tapi ia tak punya waktu menunggu lebih lama.

Harus ke studio, tempat pemotretan menyelesaikan beberapa hal tentang pengunduran dirinya. Toh ia tak pernah menandatangani kontrak apapun, 2 tahun masih menjadi perjalanan dini untuk Kyuhyun dan kini ia memutuskan berhenti, sekedar perpisahan sejenak mungkin tak masalah.

Setelah itu ia harus kembali ke apartemen, membereskan barang-barangnya. Sepertinya ia akan membawa 2 buah koper besar untuk kepulangan nanti.

"Ini pesanan anda, Terimakasih sudah bersedia membeli, datanglah lagi lain waktu tuan."

Kyuhyun balas menundukkan wajah sebelum mengambil bungkusannya dan pergi melesat dengan mobil menjauhi kawasan Harajuku.

.

_To: Nae Wookie._

_Kenapa tak membalas pesanku chagi? Sengaja agar aku marah? Tak tahu apa kalau marah aku bisa menciummu._

_Send_

_._

Pesan ke sepuluhnya lagi-lagi mendapat laporan terkirim, dan lagi-lagi tak ada satu pun balasan.

Bukan marah seperti yang ia tuliskan. Kyuhyun justru tertawa, ia tahu Ryeowook pasti membaca pesannya. Pria itu mencoba membayangkan saat gadisnya tersenyum malu-malu di tempat lain sana.

Sibuk bermain dengan ponsel, Kyuhyun lalai bahwa ia tengah mengemudi tanpa mengurangi kecepatan atau menepi sejenak. Hingga dibalik tikungan, dari arah berlawanan satu motor melaju cepat.

.

Tiiiiiinnnnnnnnn

.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Hagh hagh hagh

"Wookie gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchanayo?"

Tak menjawab, Ryeowook juga tak berhenti memukul dadanya dengan tangan terkepal. Semakin keras tapi percuma.

"Ses…shakk! Sesakk!" tutur Ryeowook terengah.

"Minho! Cepat ambilkan minum! Ayo cepat!"

Minho berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, wajahnya sama panik. Begitu Ryeowook mendongak namja itu sudah menghilang.

Rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang mulai berkurang, tepukan Jaejoong di punggung Ryeowook sedikit membantunya yang sekarang berusaha menetralkan nafas.

"Wookie sudah merasa baikan?" tanya jaejoong khawatir. Bagaimana tidak dengan seluruh wajah Ryeowook yang merah padam menahan rasa sakit.

Tapi Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum. "Gwaenchana ahjumma, aku hanya tersedak."

"Padahal kau tak sedang makan apapun, kenapa bisa ya?" Jaejoong menggeleng heran, mengelus rambut terurai Ryeowook. "Ah iya, aku kan tadi sudah bilang, belajarlah memanggilku umma."

Tidak! Kenapa Jaejoong semakin bersikap manis padanya. Tujuan Ryeowook pagi-pagi datang ke rumah Minho kan ingin menjelaskan hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang kemarin terjadi. Ia fikir jika bicara dengan Jaejoong pasti lebih mudah daripada dengan Leeteuk. Tapi sikap lembut ibu cantik ini sedikit meruntuhkan pertahanan Ryeowook.

"Ayo panggil aku umma. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Mata Ryeowook mengerjap memandang arah lain saat tahu Minho berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah beserta gelas berisi setengah air putih, setengahnya lagi bercecer membasahi lantai. Tampaknya ia sangat panik tadi.

"Wookie sudah baikan, kau terlalu lama mengambil minum," interupsi Jaejoong pada Minho yang hendak bicara. Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk setelah meletakkan minuman untuk Ryeowook dimeja.

"Wookie ah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau dan Minho ikut umma. Kalian bisa memilih baju pernikahan yang cocok. Tak enak juga kalau umma dan ummamu sembarangan memilih."

Kenapa harus seperti ini. Ingin sekali Ryeowook mengucapkan 'tidak' itu pun sama sulitnya dibandingkan harus memanggil Jaejoong 'umma'.

Namun tak bisa ditutupi, senyuman yang dibuat terpaksa oleh Ryeowook terbaca jelas. Jaejoong menampik apa yang ia fikirkan. Mungkin saja karena Ryeowook sedang gugup saat ini.

"Bagaimana Wookie-ah, kau mau kan?"

Tak menawab lagi-lagi Ryeowook terlihat berfikir sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa aku tak pernah bisa punya kesempatan untuk tinggal dihatimu? Kenapa aku hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih. Berapa lama lagi sampai kau mau melihatku? Minho memalingkan wajah, rahangnya makin mengeras.

Kau ingin tahu jawabannya. Jawabannya 'Tidak'

Dihati gadis itu hanya ada 1 nama pria, terpatri. Dan memang apa yang kau lakukan membuatnya bersedih, kadang ia bersimpatik kadang pula ia membencimu. Kau menghabiskan percuma waktu yang kau punya untuk menunggu seseorang yang memang bukan jodohmu.

"Minho! Cepat panaskan mobil, kita akan pergi." perintah Jaejoong, hingga anaknya berdiri tanpa bicara dan berjalan ke halaman depan.

Setelah Minho menghilang Ryeowook menggengam erat tangan Jaejoong.

Berkerutlah dahi wanita berkepala empat itu. "Wookie-ah, kau kenapa?"

"Adjuhmma... .."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ada di dapur? Harusnya kau banyak istirahat!"

Heechul menoleh, mendengar suara khas yang sangat ia hafal. Pria tampan itu berdiri dibelakangnya, melengkungkan senyum hangat dengan mata menyipit dan pakaian lusuh sehabis bangun tidur, beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur. Biasanya jam segini ia sudah gedandapan mencari alat pencukur kumis.

"Aku ingin membuatkan teh untukmu," gumam Heechul

"Emm, sudah berapa jam kau menghabiskan waktu disini?" Hangeng mendekati istrinya, mengambil alih gelas yang ia genggam mendapmparkannya begitu saja di wastafel cuci piring.

"Yeobo.." Heechul merengut, menyingkirkan tangan sang suami yang mulai merayap diperutnya, tapi terlalu sulit dengan perut besar miliknya.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau kau kelelahan, kesehatanmu dan anak kita lebih penting." Diusapnya pelan keringat dari dahi Heechul sampai bagian rahang. Perlakuan lembut yang setiap hari ia dapatkan, Heechul cukup menikmati. Bagaimanapun kadang ia berfikir istri seperti apa dirinya? Jangankan memasak, membuat teh saja suaminya sudah khawatir.

Plak

"Jahat! Aku membuat teh saja tak boleh," rajuk Heechul memukul punggung tangan Hangeng. Suaminya merings sekilas dari belakang, tangannya bergerak mengelus perut buncit istrinya. "Nari, bagaimana kedaanmu didalam? Jangan nakal ne?"

Plak

Kembali Heechul menyambit tangan suaminya. "Jangan sembarangan yeobo, namanya itu Miyu," tegasnya keukeh dengan nama yang diusulkan Ryeowook dulu. Ryeowook dan Hangeng sempat ribut dulu masalah nama saat kandungannya baru menginjak 3 bulan.

"Tapi aku maunya Nari."'

"Andwae!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Wookie-ah, kemarilah. Sekarang kau yang harus diukur."

Membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong, Ryeowook berdiri, mengikuti kemana Jaejoong membawanya masuk satu ruangan sama dengan ruangan tempat Minho baru saja keluar. Wajah penyesalan ditunjukkan Ryeowook saat melewati namja itu di depan pintu.

Gadis cantik itu sudah mengundur waktu dua hari saat diajak memilih gaun pengantin.

Cklek.

"Hai, Kim Ryeowook-ssi, senang bisa berjumpa lagi. Jadi calon istri Minho oppa adalah kau?"

"Taemin? Kau bekerja disini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu ummaku di hari minggu."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat memandang Taemin, "Temanmu Wookie-ah?"

Diliriknya Taemin yang memasang senyum. "Dia adik kelasku dulu."

Ryeowook duduk diikuti Jaejoong pada sofa putih memanjang disana. Dan gadis yang dipanggil Taemin tadi, mengambil sesuatu di laci meja, kembali dengan beberapa katalog. "Kau bisa melihat beberapa desain yang ada disini."

Dengan antusias Jaejoong membuka contoh gambar desain gaun pernikahan beserta aksesorisnya. "Wookie-ah. Lihatlah yang ini."

"Itu terlalu mewah,' komentar Ryeowook

"Benarkah kau akan menikah dengan Minho oppa? Memang kau mencintainya?" Teguran Taemin menghentikan gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang akan membuka halaman selanjutnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka kesal lalu tersenyum sebelum menatap Ryeowook.

"Ehmm, maaf saya salah bicara. Lupakanlah yang tadi," sambung Taemin melihat gelagat tak suka dari cara pandang Jaejoong. Ia lupa jika Ryeowook tidaklah sendiri disini

"Dia memang belum mencintai anakku. Tapi dia berjanji untuk belajar mencintainya. Jadi jaga bicaramu nona."

"Ah, maaf. Maafkan cara bicara saya yang tidak sepantasnya tadi." Taemin membungkuk menyesal, sebenarnya ia terlalu penasaran bagaimana Minho bisa mendapatkan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak pernah meliriknya dulu, ia tak dapat apa-apa. Ayolah itu sudah jaman kapan?

Jaejoong membanting catalog yang ia bawa pada sofa samping kanannya lalu menarik Ryeowook untuk berdiri. "Wookie-ah, kita cari tempat yang lain saja."

Sekalimat itu menjadi hal terakhir sebelum Taemin ditinggal sendiri dalam ruangan.

"Adjuhmma," lirih Ryeowook mencoba melepas genggaman Jaejoong yang terlalu erat. Sampai menutup pntu dengan keras Jaejoong baru menoleh melepas tangan Ryeowook. "Tak bisakah kau memanggilku umma?"

Gadis itu menelan ludah,ia harus bicara apalagi saat ini?.

Dikursi ruang tunggu Minho berdiri, tertegun ia mendengar ummanya membentak Ryeowook

"Apa kau benar-benar terpaksa? Kenapa diam saja."

Mata Ryeowook tertutup. "Mianhe."

"Kau tak mencintai anakku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dia ikut menatap Minho yang masih berdiri terpaku beerapa meter dari mereka.

"Umma, dia memang tidak mencintaiku. Aku yang memaksanya," ucap Minho lantang. "Kita tak pernah punya hubungan apapun, Hanya aku yang mencintainya sepihak."

Jaejoong menatap miris anaknya, disampingnya Ryeowook berbisik membenarkan, "Mianhe adhjumma"

"Kau keterlaluan Minho."

Minho berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata ummanya, pria itu menutup mulut dengan kepalan telapak tangan. Kau namja, tak boleh menangis.

.

"Minho! Minho!"

"Minho berhenti!"

Tak tahu dari kapan Ryeowook ikut berlari, langkah kakinya menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan yang makin padat. Bayangan namja yang ia teriaki pun makin menipis karena silau matahari. "Minho!"

Namja itu berhenti di tengah kerumunan. Ini memang menyakitkan, kenapa aku berharap dia mengejarku? Tidak mungkin dia itu tak mencintaiku, dia memilih orang lain!

"Minho," pekik Ryeowook kesekian kali ini, baru dia menoleh sadar ini bukan salah otak ataupun telinganya.

"Hhh, kenapa kau ada di sini? Semuanya sudah selesai, ini kan yang kau mau? Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Pergilah jangan mengasihaniku." Minho kembali berjalan, mengangkat satu tangannya memberi lambaian kecil. "Semoga kau senang."

Mata Ryeowook berkaca, harusnya ia marah tapi kenapa ia merasa bersalah sekarang meski baru saja Minho bilang tak ingin dikasihani. Terlalu baik, meski Minho melakukan semuanya seenak udel, tak tahu diri dan mau menang sendiri. Semua bukan murni kesalahannya. Andai kau mengikuti pesan terakhir Kyuhyun dulu Kim Ryeowook. Jangan terlalu bergantung pada orang lain.

"Aku memang senang, aku sangat senang kau tahu?!" teriak Ryeowook

Minho menghambat langkahnya sendiri.

"Tapi jangan harap aku akan berterimakasih."

Ryeowook berjalan pelan sembari merogoh isi tas yang ia bawa, gadis itu berhenti tepat di samping Minho. "Aku rasa aku tak perlu berterimakasih karena kita sudah impas," jelas Ryeowook

Puk

Minho mengamati benda berwarna hijau berbungkus plastik bening yang diberi Ryeowook. "Apanya yang impas?"

Mata Ryeowook ikut memandang syal yang dibelikan Kyuhyun saat di Jepang seminggu lalu. Walau awalnya tak mau, akhirnya Kyuhyun rela membeli oleh-oleh spesial untuk Minho, rivalnya sendiri.

"Kau akan merasa impas, karena aku sudah memberikan sebuah kunci." Senyuman terbaik Ryeowook berikan. "Kau tinggal mencari leher yang cocok agar satu syal disana bisa terkait, meskipun itu bukan aku. Kau jangan salah mengerti, aku bukannya iba padamu. Karena selama ini kau baik padaku, kau juga bisa mendapatkan orang yang jauh lebih baik juga. Mungkin aku tid.."

"Aku mengerti," potong Minho, matanya memandang sekeliling "Banyak yang lebih bagus darimu, kenapa aku baru sadar?"

"Karena kau bodoh."

"Iya kau membuatku bodoh."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, meski masih ada kata bohong setidaknya ini lebih baik untuk menutupi perasaan sedih salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?" tanya Minho yang dibalas anggukan Ryeowook.

"Jangan mengejar lagi, kalau tidak aku bisa memelukmu."

Ryeowook tertawa, "Pergilah."

"Bolehkan aku mencium dahimu?" Minho berbalik lagi berlirih ragu-ragu. Belum mendapat persetujuan namja itu sudah mendekat, mencengkeram 2 bahu Ryeowook dan mendaratkan bibirnya dikening tertutup poni itu.

"Huh, si kancil ketauan mencuri ketimun!"

Brak.

"Aduh, lihat dong tuan ada orang disini."

Minho membungkuk minta maaf pada orang yang baru ia tabrak karena dadanya didorong Ryeowook cukup keras.

Sementara Ryeowook mematung menatap horror orang yang berada tepat disamping kanan Minho. Seorang namja dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan pada saku mantel tersenyum sinis pada si gadis yang ia katai 'kancil pak tani' tadi.

"Rubah, buntutmu sudah ketahuan." Sekali lagi bibir itu berucap makna konotasi.

Minho mengerutkan dahi tak mau kalah dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku kan bilang tunggu, menunggu 2 hari saja kau sudah berpaling lagi ." Namja itu menjambak rambut, kepalanya terasa berdenyut akibat kecelakaan tempo hari lalu. Harusnya ia masih dalam perawatan rumah sakit, Tapi Choi Kyuhyun tak mau membuat Kim Ryeowook menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Kyu kau kenapa?" Ryeowook meringis seolah juga mengalami sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau menungguku, sekarang kau sudah jalan dengannya!"

Oke ini salah paham tuan.

Wajah khawatir Ryeowook berganti kesal.

"Apa yang kau maksud, siapa yang memilih siapa?"

Hilang kesabaran Kyuhyun menyergap tubuh Minho tanpa aba-aba.

Bugh.

Minho tersungkur, hanya sebentar karena ia langsung berdiri, membalas dengan cara yang sama perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tak bersahabat.

Bugh

Sial. Kyuhyun kembali mencengkeram kepalanya. Sakit. Dia masih memaksakan untuk meladeni Minho

Bugh

"Yak! Kalian hentikan." Peringatan Ryeowook seolah termakan lalat.

"Wahh ada yang berkelahi."

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, terbentuklah lingkaran kecil yang mengelilingi mereka bertiga.

"Berhenti. Kyu jaga sopan santunmu."

Satu pukulan yang hampir dilayangkan berhenti, Kyuhyun memutar kepala. "Kenapa aku? Dasar. Lumut dibalik batu, kau sudah benar-benar basah."

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan, kalau ia bisa melakukannya ia ingin menendang pantat Kyuhyun sekarang, agar jejak sepatu kets melekat di bokong namja itu. Apa-apaan, tadi ia dikatai kancil lalu rubah dan baru saja ia mendapat julukan ke tiga, 'lumut'.

Dia kan ingin sebutan princess.

"Hehe permainan yang menarik," kikik Minho

Kyuhyun melongo, ia ditinggal sendiri. Kini yang tersisa hanya kerumunan orang yang berbisik heran. Ryeowook menghentakkan kaki sejenak sebelum pergi, sedangkan Minho mengelus sudut bibirnya, menyeringai dan ikut menghilang di arah berlawanan. Nah! Yang mana yang akan kau kejar Kyu?

.

"Hey, urusan kita belum selesai. Aku belum menghabisimu?"

Minho berbalik, ia terkekeh, satu jarinya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Haha. Menghabisi? Terdengar lucu. Pasti reaksinya akan berbeda sesudah ini

"Ada apa adik sepupu?"

hoh?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tut tut

singgg!

Tut tut

Tak sempat mendengar nada dering panggilan, jemari Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu menekan dial merah.

Kyuhyun, 2 hari tak ada kabar . Begitu kembali langsung membuatnya sebal, dimana kata kepercayaan yang mereka ucapkan tempo hari?

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjang, merebahkan tubuh di ranjang.

Ia juga memikirkan hal tadi, seandainya saja Kyuhyun bisa mendengar alasannya dan tak keburu marah. Mengingat itu ia jadi khawatir, perban yang melingkar di kepala Kyuhyun. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ihh Kim Ryeowook kau itu sedang marah atau mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ahh Kyuhyun, kemarilah duduk disini. Kebetulan sekali masakan umma sebentar lagi matang, kita makan malam bersama ne?"

Ryeowook menautkan alis dan beranjak duduk. Namja itu datang ke rumah?

"Ah Wookie, dia ada di kamar, sebentar lagi dia pasto turun."

Aish ini pasti akal bulusnya karena aku tak menjawab panggilan. Aku tak usah ikut makan malam saja, batin.

"Oh kau ingin menyusulnya, yasudah langsung masuk kamarnya saja!"

Jder..

Ryeowook berdiri terkesiap, bisa-bisanya Leeteuk membolehkan seorang namja masuk ke kamarnya, yah mungkin karena orang itu Kyuhyun. Tapi kamar seorang gadis itu tetap sakral dan pribadi, menurut Ryeowook

Sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar suara Kyuhyun 'Gomawo umma.' lalu diikuti derap langkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

.

Cklek..

"Selamat mal..." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu sadar ruangan yang ia masuki kosong, sosok yang ia cari tak ada.

Baru ia keluar dan akan menutup pintu kamar, maniknya menangkap sesuatu di lantai. Sebuah boneka kecil mirip kurcaci dengan lipstick menor, dipandangan Kyuhyun boneka itu masih tak menarik. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana jadinya sebuah boneka barbie berkelahi seperti power rangers? Dulu Kyuhyun kecil yakin boneka itu tak bisa menendang karena kedua kakinya sibuk menggapit rok.

Bola mata Kyuhyun berputar, dia sedang berfikir.

Pertama tak mungkin Ryeowook membiarkan Bika terjatuh, boneka yang teramat ia sayang. Kecuali saat itu Ryeowook sedang buru-buru tak sengaja menyenggol boneka ini

Mata Kyuhyun beralih ke jendela kamar.

Kedua, jendela kamar masih tertutup rapat, tak ada tanda bekas pelarian diri atau semacamnya.

Ketiga, tadi Leeteuk bilang Ryeowook ada dikamar.

Munculah 2 bolep di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

.

Plak

"Dasar nyamuk," umpat Ryeowook, binatang itu berhasil lolos dari geplakan mautnya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus mencari semprotan serangga untuk kolong tempat tidurnya.

Eh ngomong-ngomong tak ada suara Kyuhyun lagi. Dia sudah keluar?

Ryeowook merangkak ke tepi kolong bak pasukan militer yang tengah bersembunyi

Set set

Ryeowook menoleh ke kanan kiri. Huft. Sudah pergi ternyata.

Merasa keadaan aman gadis itu berdiri dari posisi tiarapnya.

"Chagi, tak perlu kucari kau muncul sendiri."

Diatas ranjang, Kyuhyun menyangga kepalanya. Bersmirk. Memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kyuhyun, Wookie. Turunlah kita makan dulu!" teriak Leeteuk dari dapur

"Sayang sekali aku bukan muncul untukmu"

Mata Ryeowook berkedip sebelah sebelum membuka pintu dan cepat-cepat keluar.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Apa keadaanmu sudah baikan Kyu? Kepalamu sudah tak sakit?"

Diam-diam Ryeowook melirik pria yang duduk disampingnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Leeteuk diiringi anggukan. "Gwaenchana umma."

"Makanya kalau menyetir mobil hati-hati, di jalan sepi itu justru lebih membahayakan, banyak yang ngebut."

Trang

Trang

Mereka kembali makan. Suasana hening memang selalu tercipta di keluarga Kim di detik-detik mengisi perut, karena si kepala rumah tangga Kim YoungWoon akan selalu berkorar 'Jangan makan sambil bicara'. Tapi Ryeowook tetap dengan dentingan sendok garpu yang nyaring.

Selesai makan ia baru merasa dari tadi Leeteuk menatapnya.

"Bagaimana tadi siang, apa ada gaun yang cocok untukmu?"

Sedikit tercekat, gadis itu segera menunduk. Jika ia bilang ia sudah menolak semuanya, ia takut Leeteuk marah. Tapi kalau diam semua tak akan selesai. Tadi mereka sudah mengecewakan Jaejoong sekarang giliran Leeteuk.

"Apa tak ada gaun yang kau suka disana? Padahal tempat itu bagus. Sebenarnya ada apa Wookie, aku menghubungi Jaejoong dia bilang tak mau membahasnya dan sekarang kau malah diam."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan anak dan ibu itu bergantian. Masih sama seperti dulu, saat takut dengan Leeteuk Ryeowook selalu menunduk.

"Aish, terserah kau mau bicara atau tidak!"

"Jung Soo, jangan marah terus padanya," tegur Kangin menggelengkan kepala.

"Anakmu ini tidak sopan, berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua mengangkat kepala saja dia tak mau!"

"Jung Soo jangan terlalu keras. Kau pernah bilang tak akan pernah marah lagi kan. Wookie ah, tatap mata ummamu jika dia sedang bicara," tegas Kangin dan memang Ryeowook langsung mendongak.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Minho?"

Diam, dia masih memilih diam dan menggigit bibir

"Kumohon jangan marahi dia umma!"

Tatapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertemu, namja bersurai ikal itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tak marah Kyu, dia itu.."

"Dia tak akan bisa menikah dengan Minho, karena mereka tidak berjodoh," potong Kyuhyun. " Jodohnya itu aku."

_Gubrak_

Sepertinya barbel transparan seberat 5 kg jatuh diatas kepala Ryeowook. Anggapan bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membantunya ternyata salah. Setelah ini monster dari neraka akan bangun dari tidurnya.

Set.

Mulut Leeteuk makin terbuka lebar melihat anak laki-laki itu memeluk bahu anak perempuannya.

"Mana mungkin calon istriku akan menikah dengan orang lain!"

Jodoh?

Calon istri?

"Apa kau bilang?" pekik Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kyu,issh." Usaha Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun gagal, namja itu tetap dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kalian.." Kangin tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kumohon jangan marah, jangan pisahkan kita. Dia sangat mencintaiku."

"Kyu lebih baik kau tak usah bicara," desis Ryeowook. Tangan besar Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintainya dari dulu. Aku tak mungkin bisa tanpa dia. Biarkan aku menjaga Kim Ryeowook, anak perempuan kalian."

Ryeowook tertegun, wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar serius.

"Karena kita saling mencintai, biarkan kita bersama."

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu memandang ayah dan ibunya. "Benar apa yang Kyuhyun bilang. Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian. Maaf."

Tubuh Leeteuk mendadak lemas. "Kenapa kalian tak bicara sejak awal? Tentu saja kita tak keberatan."

Kini giliran Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang terpana.

"Kita tak bisa berbesan dengan Jaejoong, tapi kita akan berbesan dengan Kibum, yeobo."

Kangin membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kau senang sekarang?"

Huh?

"Aku yang harusnya tanya, kau senang."

Sang pria tersenyum lebar, erat ia menggamit tangan gadisnya, mengunci didepan dada, mereka kembali berjalan di bawah hamparan langit berbintang.

"Iya aku senang. Sangat-sangat senang, kau puas hem?"

Ditariknya kepala sang gadis agar bersandar pada bahunya.

"Benar aku puas karena aku juga senang," aku gadis itu, menyambar kilat pipi namjachingunya.

"Aku mau itu!"

Si gadis menujuk tempat diseberang, sebuah box koin.

"Es krim? Malam ini sangat dingin kau bisa sakit!"

"Aku tidak akan sakit kok, ayolah," rajuk sang gadis.

"Shireo!"

"Ya Kyuhyun berhenti. Pokoknya aku mau itu. Titik tanpa koma, tanpa tanda petik, huh!" eyelnya setelah berhasil menghempas tangan Kyuhyun. Memberi peringatan mutlak bahwa keinginannya harus dituruti.

Si pria menghela nafas

"Hhh arraseo! Akan kuambilkan satu untukmu."

Ryeowook mengangkat satu tangan, menampakkan jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis. "No! No! No! Aku mau 3, dan harus rasa coklat semua."

"Tidak mau, kau membuatku bangkrut!"

"Ya! Kyuhyun pelit sekali kau ini. Kau sudah lupa janjimu tadi pada umma, kau bilang kau akan menjagaku dan membuatku bahagia. Mana buktinya."

Kyuhyun mengacak poni si gadis gemas. "Ahh Kim Ryeowook, aku tak pernah merasa berjanji 'membuatmu bahagia'. Kau salah dengar atau terlalu berharap?"

Ryeowook memicingkan mata, bibirnya sudah lebih maju 1 cm dari sebelumnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dia membuang muka. "Yah terserah, anggap saja aku terlalu berharap. Huh orang yang kupercaya ternyata tak ingin aku bahagia," dumelnya.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerling. "Aigo marah? Manja sekali eoh?"

Ryeowook berdecih. Kenapa sih namja itu selalu membuatku sebal, selalu memancing kemarahan. Baru ia bersikap manis dan romantis, dalam hitungan detik sikapnya berbalik 180 derajat.

Ryeowook terlalu kesal untuk menoleh, dia dan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, jika kau tak mau membelikan es krim, aku juga bisa beli sendiri!"

Greb

Dari belakang Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, menghentikan langkah yang baru sampai di tengah jalan sepi itu. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun pelan menyapa tengkuk Ryeowook.

Si gadis memberontak. "Ish, lepaskan adjuhssi pelit."

Kyuhyun tak mengendurkan dekapannya. "Huh, kau tak paham maksudku ya? Di dunia ini mana ada yang gratis?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, dibaliknya tubuh Ryeowook. Ditariknya kuat tengkuk si gadis, mau tak mau membuatnya mendongak menerima perlakuan yang sedikit memaksa ini.

Bibir Kyuhyun memagut bibir Ryeowook pelan tapi intens. Dorongan tangan Ryeowook pada dada Kyuhyun pun sudah berhenti, yeoja itu justru mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sekarang.

Satu telapak Kyuhyun membelai pipi dingin Ryeowook, sementara yang satunya semakin menekan tengkuk yeojachingunya.

Eluhan lolos dar bibir Ryeowook ketika terbuka, tak lama, karena Kyuhyun kembali membungkamnya, menggunakan lidah keduanya bertarung.

Tin tin

Ryeowook terengah saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun membawanya menepi ketika sadar beberapa mobil tak bisa lewat karena kesibukan mereka.

"Ckc dasar anak muda." Salah satu tanggapan dari balik kemudi.

Huh huh

Jari Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Ryeowook hingga gadis yang masih terengah itu menatapnya. "Sekarang kau paham mauku?"

Jawaban Ryeowook hanya anggukan dan Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Satu es krim sudah lunas. Kau mau tiga kan? Jadi..."

Hmmptt

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Lagu tadi saya persembahkan untuk gadis yang sangat saya cintai. Dia ada di sana. Duduk di bangku festival, memakai baju putih dan rok ungu juga membawa tas gambar jerapah, di kepalanya terpasang bandana warna ungu. Dia princess ku, namanya Kim Ryeowook."

Gadis itu menutup wajah malu, bagaimana tidak. Ratusan pasang mata kini terarah padanya. Choi Kyuhyun, apa hal yang seperti ini bisa disebut romantis?

Kyaaa

"Dia yeojachingu Kyuhyun?"

"Wahh aku patah hati."

"Beruntung sekali dia."

Kyaaa

Pria itu mendekatkan mic kembali setelah menarik nafas. "Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padanya. Wookie ah jangan ragu padaku, Jongmal Saranghae!"

Kyaaaaa

.

Bodoh, bodoh. Kyuhyun kau membuatku malu. Ryeowook menggerutu kesal begitu keluar dari arena konser, bertajuk "KYULINE" Mungkin ini bisa dianggap debut Kyuhyun yang sudah mendalami dunia tarik suara selama 5 tahun. Tapi bukankah hebat, pertama kali tampil di hadapan publik dengan sebuah konser tunggal dan ratusan penonton.

"Icie yang tadi namanya disebut. Ehem haha."

Ryeowook menoleh ke samping, disana terdapat Henry yang menggamit lengan Zhoumi.

"Ihh Kyuhyun romantis ya Wookie, tapi caranya sedikit aneh." Henry terus terkikik.

Dibelakang mereka juga ada Leeteuk dan Kangin, Heechul dan Hangeng beserta Jaejoong. Minho? Pria itu tengah sibuk menjalani training di SM Entertaiment, manajement yang menaungi Kyuhyun pula.

Ugh.

Kaki Ryeowook terasa sedikit oyak, begitu memandang bawah anak perempuan manis memeluk kakinya, menampilkan cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Miyu!"

Ah lupa, benar anak perempuan umur 5 tahun itu merupakan keluarga baru Ryeowook juga.

"Bibi, tadi paman Kyu manggil bibi loh! Co cwiittt," goda anak itu tak kalah antusias lalu berlari ke arah ummanya, Heechul.

Semua yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Sudahlah Wookie. Kalian segeralah menikah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan," celetuk Jaejoong.

"Benar, kau menunggu apalagi?" timpal Kangin sang appa

"Kau sih, selalu menunda-nunda. Kau jadi ketinggalan jauh denganku." Henry mengelus perut besarnya menggunakan tangan Zhoumi, ingin membuat gadis bermata karamel itu iri.

Ryeowook menatap sebal semua yang mengejeknya. Kenapa Ryeowook selalu menolak lamaran Kyuhyun? Mengulur waktu. Dia masih merasa sangat dini. Umurnya 25 dan Kyuhyun 24.

Oke masalah perbedaan umur yang lebih mungkin tak perlu dibahas.

Tapi apa ucapan Kyuhyun tadi benar, gadis itu masih ragu pada cintanya?

"Siapa bilang kita ketinggalan? Kita akan segera

menyusul kok." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka, semuanya membalikkan badan

Siwon tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak Kyu, sepertinya kau ditolak lagi hari ini."

Huh kenapa ayahnya sama sekali tak mendukung sih.

"Wookie chagi! Mau kemana." Meninggalkan teman dan keluarganya, Kyuhyun mengejar Ryeowook yang tak tahu kenapa lari.

"Chagiya, chagi." Mudah saja dengan kaki panjang milik Kyuhyun, namja tersebut mencekal tangan Ryeowook dan berdiri di depannya.

"Kau menolakku lagi?" Nada kecewa jelas tersirat dari ucapan Kyuhyun, jika dihitung ini sudah 21 kali.

Tubuh Kyuhyun hampir oleng saat Ryeowook menubruknya, gadis itu menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, memeluk namja itu sangat erat. "Tidak kok, aku tak menolak. Sebenarnya aku ingin menerimamu setelah kau jadi penyanyi yang sukses. Dan tadi kau malah melakukan pers aneh pada penonton. Bagaimana kalau karirmu hancur. Kau bodoh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tak peduli."

"Mana boleh kau tak peduli dengan masa depanmu!"

"Ani masa depanku itu kau. Ayo! Kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan kita besok."

Ryeowook menggeplak bahu Kyuhyun. "Ya! Jangan seenaknya sendiri!"

.

Kau percaya padaku, dan aku percaya padamu. Apa lagi yang kita butuhkan? Kau mengulurkan tangan maka aku akan menyambutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti hari-hari yang telah kita jalani akan menjadi hari-hari penuh kenangan. Asal ada kau dan aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Balesan review :

**yoonHyunWoon** : Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini chingu *bow

**mira** : Ending KyuWook, chukkae! Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**ryeofha2125** : Sudah dilanjut, terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Cho KyuWook** : Haha ini happy End kok, terimakasih semangatnya. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Anneth Kim** : Selese deh ni epep, happy ending loh eonni hehe, terimakasih semangatnya. Harapannya sih suatu saat bisa nulis lagi. Terimakasih riviewnya selama ini *bow

**juneeryeosomnia** : Chukkae happy end, sweet moment apa masih kurang, kalo masih kurang langsung minta KyuWook aja haha. Haduh aku selalu lama. Maaf. Terimakasih riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Jo KyuZha** : Iyahh happy end, maaf ga bisa kilat, aku naik andong sih ya (?) haha. Terimakasih riviewnya selama ini *bow

**riskyeonhae** : KyuWook bersatu haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Redpurplewine** : Minho belom gila kok, dia baik loh *jadi belain* entar kalo gila RSJ penuh haha #diblenderMinho. Kyuhyun sudah bertindak tapi telat hehe. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**SparKSomniA0321** : Happy ending haha, Kyuhyun ga jadi terlantar hehe. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**thiefhanie fha** : KyuWook tak jadi dipisahkan *sayang nyawa* Terimakasih semangatnya. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**fiewook** : Chukkae ending KyuWook, sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**kyuwooksbaby** : Ujian terakhir KyuWook terlewati haha. Terimakasih semangatnya. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Rye** : Wook udah nolak Minho, KyuWook happy end dan bersatu seperti doa chingu haha *disumpel bakwan* Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

: KyuWook bersatu. Kalo chingu lebih teliti sebenarnya di chap kemarin ada makna tersirat Henry sudah menceritakan perihal drama sekolah. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Kyute EvilMagnae** : Sukses Minho ditolak kok *puk puk Minho* haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Qxu** : HoMin ga bakal ganggu lagi udah aku kasih permen(?) haha. Sudah dilanjuutt. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**superdreamELF **: Maaf ya saeng aku selalu lama ngepostnya. Iyah happy ending. Chukkae. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**stephanie choi** : Iya ga diterima kok. sabar #plak. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**kim eun ra** : Minho udah sadar kok, udah minum obat haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**GaemGyu** : Ne. Happy ending. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Devi AF** : Kamu bener saengi dari awal aku nulis ini ff KyuWook, meskipun untuk happy ending ato sad ending akhirnya kepilih happy ending, blm pernah aku buat yang sad ending. Terimakasih selalu mau bercuap-cuap banyak dikotak ripiu *hug, maaf selalu mengecewakanmu dengan apdet yang molor. Mianhe. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**dwiihae** : KyuWook happy ending haha, sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**miramink** : Jangan dibanting laptopnya, ditelen aja *ditendang*. KyuWook moment apa masih kurang banyak chingu? Minta KyuWook langsung aja ya haha. Maaf ga bisa sekilat yang diharapkan. Mianhe. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**CintappucinoW** : Apa masih kurang scene KyuWook, di youtube masih banyak *digampar* haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**ryeohaeme** : KyuWook bersatu eonni haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Jmhyewon** : *tangkepin koin yang disebar* haha iyah aku udah insyaf habis di rukiah(?). Haduh aku bukan evil yang evil dia *nunjuk Kyu* *lempar batu* Maaf ga bisa update cepet. Mianhe. Req ditampung, tapi ga tau dibuat kapan haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini

**ilma** : Benarkah, tolong maklumi yang nulis juga rada konslet. Mianheee. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Pinky05KwmS** : Atas nama Minho*krakter ff* aku minta maaf chingu. KyuWook tak jadi tercerai berai. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Azalea Cloud77** : Terimakasih, aku emang ga ada ide selain sunset itu *abal deh* haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Guest 1** : Saengi, mianhe updatenya lama. Maaf. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**Guest 2** :Terimakasih, jangan galau *puk-puk* cerita ini aku sendiri ga puas, panjangg bgt hehe. Terimakasih semangatnya. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

**kira hanazawa**: Ga jadi dilamar kok. Haha. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya selama ini *bow

.

.

Maaf aku selalu menunda-nunda mengetik cerita ini, fikiranku sedang amburadul *ceileh?*

Panjang benget ya, maaf, semalam keblabasan ngetiknya hehe. Maaf membosankan ^^

Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih bagi semuanya, maaf jika baru di chapter terakhir ini aku membalas riview kalian. Rasanya senang sekali mendapat semangat dari chingudeul, saengideul dan eonnideul selama ini. *tebar cinta KyuWook* *eh?

Kyu: sembarangan! ga boleh di tebar-tebar.

.

Mianhe kalau aku banyak atau sering mengecewakan sodara-sodara sekalian. Kembali lagi pada kenyataan.

Maaf terlebih jika cerita ini terlalu sulit dimengerti, berputar-putar kek sinetron, Jongmal Mianhe. bow bow bow

.

Setelah ini mungkin aku bakal istirahat buat nulis ff, tentunya setelah menyelesaikan 1 ff yang hampir kulupakan *diulek Henry*

Kapan-kapan nge post lagi.

Untuk paragraf terakhir bersediakah kalian meninggalkan ripiu *bling-bling eyes bareng kyu* Terimakasih :D

**.**

**.**

**RIPIU PLEASE!**

**.**


End file.
